Detention can change your life
by MalfoyRage
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets punishment for refusing to join the Death Eaters. Harry Potter confesses that he´s gay and his housemates punish him for being a disgrace. Draco falls for Harry and tries to protect him.
1. Summer at Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the places because they belong to   
  
J.K. Rowling and I don´t make any money with this fanfiction!!!  
  
Author´s note: This story contains language, slash, angst, rape, descriptions of sexual child abuse and descriptions of sex scenes!!!! You have been warned now!  
  
I don´t mean to insult some1 with this story because it bases on some experiences of my own childhood.  
  
Special thanks to Grieving Goddess for beta-reading!   
  
1 The summer at Malfoy Manor  
  
The whole summer turned out to be a completely depressing affair for Draco Malfoy. Most of the time at Malfoy Manor, he had to stay in his room, locked up, imprisoned and punished. The silver-blonde Slytherin refused to join the Death Eaters, because he was too proud to obey the Dark Lord and praise Voldemort god-like.  
  
Draco was now nearly 18 years old and his arrogance plus his huge ego were sort of trademarked as was his uncontrollable temper or his Malfoy Rage as he heard some people call it. He never did something that wasn't his own decision and couldn't stand if things didn't happen like he planned.  
  
So, he decided not to follow the Dark Lord who would only give him orders that he had to obey without thinking or he would be punished and humiliated. No, Draco Malfoy would never be a submissive character.  
  
When Lucius realized that his son wouldn´t obey his orders he started beating him until he was covered in bruises, several bones were broken and the Cruciatus Curse had hit Draco at least twice. The blonde boy felt so much pain that he managed to leave his abused body, separating his feelings from the pain in his body. At that point, Lucius Malfoy stopped the brutal torture and locked his son in his room.  
  
There he was, suddenly all alone. Nobody was there to talk with, to listen to him and to make him feel alive or at least feel anything besides his emptiness. He was the only person in his room and he was captured in his own thoughts. The room had been emptied out, nothing in the room was left, only a dirty old mattress.  
  
This was the first time in Draco's life that he had nothing to do, nothing to concentrate on but his own thoughts. It also was the first time in his life that he thought about himself and his feelings and goals that he wanted to achieve. The Slytherin couldn't flee from his thoughts and had to stand everything that came to his mind even his uncomfortable feelings like desire for love and warmth that never could be fulfilled.  
  
Once a day a bottle with water and two pieces of bread appeared in the middle of the room. In a corner of the chamber was an enchanted bucket for his human needs. The Slytherin felt humiliated like never before and his pride began to shrink more and more. He felt like an animal in the zoo, running around in circles again and again.  
  
The boy that used to be so neat couldn't change his clothes or wash himself and felt dirty like never before. His usually well-done hair was messed up and untidy and grew longer and longer. The Malfoy heir became alarming thin and combined his heights it made him look extremely skinny. His skin was pale, nearly white. Dry, his lips chapped and he had dark shadows under his eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy was suffering from depression and laid lethargically on his mattress day in and day out. The blonde boy cried out his soul, sobbing like a baby, but one day he reached the point, when he had no more tears. These feelings of sadness, loneliness, grief and anguish were so strong that he wouldn't have been able to describe them to another person.  
  
At that moment the silver-haired boy had lost every feeling for time, he never knew if it was day or night or how many days had past with him locked in his room. Sometimes he wasn't even aware if he slept, dreamed or was just lost in his own thoughts like in a prison.  
  
One day the door was suddenly opened and Lucius Malfoy came in looking down on his son in disgust and snarled smirking darkly "Go into the bathroom, clean yourself and put on the clothes that the house-elves left there for you. Your trunk is ready for Hogwarts and we'll leave for King´s Cross Station in about 15 minutes. Don´t you dare to tell anyone what happened you useless piece of shit! I'll find you and curse your pitiful arse right to hell and back. I´ll deliver your body and soul to Voldemort and he´ll have some fun with you. Do try taking that for granted!"  
  
Draco only managed to nod silently and did what his father commanded. The blonde boy felt a fear he had never felt before, crawling into his mind and shuddered. In these last holidays he had experienced the most horrible feelings in his entire life and he didn't want to feel something worse. He tried to behave as normal as possible and somehow he was able to put on his usual Malfoy Smirk as he entered the platform 9 3/4, escorted by his father who was staring daggers at him with his piercing eyes. 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter and thanks to Grieving Goddess for beta-reading!!!  
  
2 Trouble in paradise  
  
All the laughing and chatting students that surrounded Draco Malfoy made him feel terribly lonely after all that time of being imprisoned by his own father. To him the noise at the station was nearly unbearable because the boy wasn't used to it after his time of perfect silence. It felt like another torture to his sensitive ears now and his senses were overwhelmed by so much different information at the same time. The daylight hurt his eyes and he had to blink away some tears while his father gave him a deadly glare and hissed, "Remember that I forbid you to tell anyone!" Lucius Malfoy left the platform quickly ignoring all the people around still looking very angry.  
  
When his father was gone, the silver-haired boy decided to sit down in an empty compartment at the end of the train because he needed some peace before he could speak to anyone else. Nobody would notice that he didn't join the other Slytherins because everyone knew his changing moods and they wouldn't disturb him. He then waved his hands to some seventh year Slytherins that tried to get his attention and gave them a piercing stare to let them know he wanted to be alone.  
  
The Hogwarts Express soon started and Malfoy was still the only person in his compartment because he glared angrily at everyone who tried to join him. His new freedom was something that he had to realize first before he could handle it or feel lucky about it. Draco still felt nothing but emptiness and sadness inside. He wished he could feel alive again but didn't know how. In a sudden fit of anger, he hit his fist against the mirror in front of his seat until he noticed that his hand was bleeding.  
  
Draco watched several bleeding cuts on his knuckles and began to feel the warmth of his own blood and his hand began to ache. To his own surprise that ache and the warm blood flowing down his fingers made him really feel alive again. It was the first time that he could really feel something and was aware of his own body again since he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse during the last holidays. Draco Malfoy was lost in his thoughts and suddenly took a piece of the broken mirror and cut his arm again and again.  
  
Blood was flowing over his under arm and the blonde Slytherin felt his arm burn because of the cuts and scratches and he was breathing heavily. Totally exhausted he stopped the self-destructive act and felt sort of satisfied. Draco then pulled his sleeves down to hide what he had done.  
  
Now, he felt strong enough to handle his return to Hogwarts and his return to social life at all.  
  
If he had known how easy it was to feel alive again, he would have done earlier this rite of cutting and he didn't permit himself to notice the single thought of worry that was deep under the surface of his mind.  
  
A conversation in the compartment next to his own was growing louder and louder and he was suddenly torn out of his deep thoughts. It seemed that some students were discussing or quarrelling about something and the voices were very familiar to him. Weasley was yelling angrily "No, that's perverse and I don't want to hear something about it you disgusting idiot!"   
  
The Know-It-All Granger tried to calm her boyfriend down "Ron, stop insulting him, he´s your best friend!"   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived bellowed back at Ron "Ron, don't be such a thick-headed idiot that's my business and you have to get used to my choice or just leave me alone!"  
  
Draco couldn't overhear the loud voices and asked himself what might have caused that trouble between the famous trio of Gryffindor and so-called best friends. He heard the Weasel spit out and speaking spitefully "No I can't get used to it. You are a damned freak by Merlin´s beard! That's disgusting and against nature!"  
  
After a moment of silence someone jumped up with a loud crash, rushed out of the compartment and stormed right into the nearly empty compartment beside and Draco found himself face to face with a pale and angry looking Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
The famous raven-haired Gryffindor was panting and in his emerald eyes, all his feelings were visible for a brief moment. Feelings like hurt, anger, sadness, and desperation. As Harry noticed the other boy he looked at him in surprise and his face didn't show his emotions anymore. The Slytherin wasn't too surprised that the other boy could hide his feelings so fast and made a mental note that he wasn't the only good actor at this school. Unsure of what to do the blonde boy asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
Harry answered shortly "None of your business, Malfoy, but I think we'll have to share this compartment for the rest of the journey now if you don't mind?"   
  
The Slytherin nodded silently glancing at the other boy surprised.  
  
Both boys didn't speak at first but watched each other carefully and their eyes locked several times. When Draco´s silver blue eyes met Harry's jewel-bright green eyes they felt like drowning and they couldn't stop looking at each other musing about the secrets that the other young wizard might hide behind his well build façade. Harry was the one who broke at least the silence and stated softly "Malfoy you look like something happened to you during the holidays."   
  
The Slytherin shrugged and told the other boy "Oh, that's really none of your business, .. But no, nothing happened to me!"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sneered and came to the conclusion "Touché Malfoy! What about a deal? I'll tell you what we were quarrelling about and you tell me what happened to you. Quid pro quo!"   
  
Draco looked thoughtfully at the other boy and decided to agree because he desperately wanted someone to speak to after his long solitude. The silver- haired wizard knew that Harry Potter wouldn't tell anyone his secret because he was a damned brave Gryffindor who would hold a promise even if it would kill him and he was the only student in the whole school that surely never would tell another Slytherin or his father something about this. The blonde boy nodded slowly to show his agreement and said, "O.K., but it will take some time and for heavens sake - it´s your turn first!"  
  
The black haired Gryffindor took a deep breath and spoke with a suddenly hoarse voice "Well, Ron is disgusted because I told him that I'm gay."  
  
Draco looked at the other boy with surprise and whispered, "Burning hell, the rumours are true then."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged and added, "Yes, it's the damned truth. I´ve known it since my fifth year and it took me a while to get used to it but it's nothing that I could change. Maybe the others blame me for my sexuality but I don't care anymore!"  
  
Harry looked with his glittering, green eyes at the blonde Slytherin and argued, "Now it's your turn Malfoy."   
  
Without emotion and with a flat voice the silver-haired boy told the Gryffindor "My father locked me in my room for the holidays because I refused to follow Voldemort and join the Death Eaters. He also punished me for my betrayal."  
  
The raven-haired boy had a surprised expression in his face as he asked, "Why did you refuse to follow Voldemort?"   
  
Draco shrugged and answered honestly "I don't want to praise a wannabe like this God-like. He´s a psycho and I don´t want to obey his every order, not knowing if he will humiliate or punish me for any fault I make in his eyes. No, that's really not my way!"  
  
Both boys spent the rest of their time having a really good conversation and Draco Malfoy was glad for the first time since that terrible summer started. He enjoyed the company of his former archrival and still couldn't believe that the boy who had been his enemy for so long, was the one listening to him so carefully and gave him a feeling of safety and understanding.  
  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated! 


	3. Brave Gryffindors are true friends

A/N: Enjoy my story and thank you Grieving Goddess for beta-reading!  
  
3 Brave Gryffindors are true friends  
  
As the train arrived at Hogsmeade, all the students carried their trunks and other things to the horseless carriages. The first years were gathering around a big man with long dark hair and a wild looking beard who waved friendly to Harry and shouted "Hi Harry! How ´re ya me friend!"   
  
The black haired boy smiled politely and waved back while the first years watched him curiously.  
  
Draco was walking at Harry's side when a rough voice behind them was heard "Oh, our Fag Queen of Gryffindor has a new sex toy! You two fit together like day and night- the Prince of Darkness and the Hero of the Light!"   
  
Several students were laughing and beaming at them as they turned around and found themselves face to face with Ron, Neville, Seamus and some other Gryffindors.  
  
Harry looked at them with a death glare as icy and piercing as Professor Snape´s patented glare and he answered with a dangerous cold undertone in his voice "What do you want, you damn intolerant Mr Perfect? Why do you have to insult someone just walking next to me? If you have a problem with my love live - it isn´t your business and you shouldn't draw anyone else in this!"   
  
Several students of the different houses watched the scene curiously and started gathering around them. Harry looked around calmly and declared angrily "Has everybody heard the news now? Wanna know the truth? O.K., here it is: The Boy-Who-Lived is gay and a damned disgrace for Gryffindor! 20 points from Gryffindor for having a queer student that isn't ashamed of living his sinful dreams!"  
  
Draco Malfoy kept surprisingly calm and put on his usual Malfoy Smirk as he snarled "Since when is it sinful to be gay? Many famous witches and wizards were gay, but the wizard etiquette doesn't allow such public insults, Weasel. Calling me a sex toy was the last thing you should have done, stupid Gryffindor!"   
  
Some of the Slytherins cheered and Blaise Zabini, another seventh year Slytherin who had a long, black ponytail sauntered towards them shouting, "Who insulted gay wizards? Whoever did can have a duel with me because I'm gay too! I have to admit that I never would have expected our Boy Wonder here, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, to have the courage to come out of his closet so soon."  
  
Ron arched one eyebrow and hissed, "So, the parselmouth of Hogwarts allies with the snakes, fine!"   
  
Harry couldn't believe what had happened. Why were his friends being so ignorant and stupid. He felt ashamed of being a Gryffindor and turned around on his heels, quickly jumping together with some chatting third years of Hufflepuff into the next horseless carriage.   
  
Draco Malfoy turned towards Blaise and said, "So, you came out of the closet together with Harry Potter?"   
  
The handsome black haired boy sneered, "Thought this might be the right moment and I made a good show out of it."   
  
The remaining students left with the last horseless carriages. Later that evening during the sorting ceremony, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was still tense.  
  
Draco Malfoy kept watching his former archrival sitting at his respective house table without eating and with nobody except Hermione speaking to him. Ron Weasley was staring daggers at him and many Gryffindors gave him disgusted glares. The motionless face that the Gryffindor managed to put on was nearly admirable. The silver haired Slytherin helped himself to an amazing huge portion of beef and vegetables while he was looking at the Gryffindor table thoughtfully. Pansy Parkinson interrupted his thoughts as she asked curiously "Draco dear, how do you manage to eat this much without becoming as chunky as Neville Longbottom?"   
  
Draco sneered and answered mysteriously "Oh, don't you worry, Pansy, that will not happen to me, be sure."   
  
After the feast, all students left for their respective houses and Draco wondered what would happen to Harry Potter now that he was alone now with his formerly loyal friends.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!!! 


	4. Turmoil at Gryffindor Tower

A/N: Enjoy reading the story! Special thanks to Grieving goddess for beta-reading!!!  
  
4 Turmoil at Gryffindor Tower  
  
The sorting ceremony and the feast were over and Draco went to the Slytherin common room, entering the dungeons, he felt relieved to be back at Hogwarts. The seventh years in Slytherin had single dorms that meant the blonde boy would be able to have his privacy in his last year at school. The first years sat in the middle of the room gathered around Professor Snape and listened to his welcome speech. The Head of the Slytherin´s managed to make the new students proud of being a Slytherin with his well-chosen words and he made sure that they would have the appropriate respect.  
  
Malfoy sauntered towards a crowd of seventh years and joined them to follow their conversation. Pansy seemed to be a little pissed off by Blaise´s little show at Hogsmeade station. The blonde girl stared daggers at him and spoke coldly "Really Blaise, why did you protect Potter?"   
  
The black haired wizard told her "Because I wanted to protect the image of all gay wizards and witches! What do you think would happen if people like the Weasel rule our school and gay students wouldn´t be able to live their life in peace?"   
  
"Oh, how pathetic!" the blonde girl snorted and threw her head back.  
  
Draco listened to the other students as they were talking about the Potter incident and noticed that most of the Slytherins didn't care about the fact that he was gay, but that many of them were furious about Ron Weasley´s behaviour. The blonde boy mused upon his own sexuality like he had done during his imprisonment last summer and nearly jumped out of his skin as he noticed that someone was patting on his shoulder. Everybody was looking at him. He then realized that Pansy was asking him something and he frowned at her. The girl repeated the question "What do you think about the whole thing, Draco?"   
  
The silver haired boy shrugged and answered "I don't know. Actually, I neither care nor want to think about it anymore. It's not such a big deal!"  
  
Blaise arched one eyebrow and wanted to know "You think protecting Potter is not such a big deal or being gay is not a big deal?"   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes impatiently and said simply "Both!"   
  
The other Slytherins watched him carefully and Pansy shook her head in disbelief as she stated, "Something is strange here! At first the Golden Boy of Gryffindor comes out of the closet and his Lions react like mad, then Blaise protects Harry Potter and now Draco Malfoy doesn´t care about it at all!"   
  
The blonde boy rolled his eyes and argued with a dangerous undertone in his voice "Why should I care about it? The Weasel insulted me too and that's what I care about!"   
  
Nobody dared to ask the obviously moody boy another question and they agreed silently to change the topic of their conversation.  
  
Draco was absent-minded and soon he excused himself and went to his room. The blonde felt confused and tried to focus his thoughts on the really important things. After his long imprisonment, it was strange to have other people around him and to listen, to talk or to care about them. The boy felt a bit overwhelmed by the recent events and the amount of information. He suspected the other Slytherins were waiting for his reaction or any explanation but he was unsure what to do. Due to his feelings and the pressure on him, his consciousness crawled back into the depth of his mind. The boy stopped feeling his body and being aware of himself immediately and sat motionless on his four-poster.  
  
After a while, the silver-haired boy started to cry without realizing it and suddenly he felt the sadness again. As he had no more tears, he sensed the emptiness in his life and didn´t feel like a living creature anymore. Slowly, the boy pulled back his sleeve and touched the dried blood and the cuts on his arm. Without any emotion on his face he moved slowly like a person in trance as he stood up and walked over to his desk. In the drawer, he kept his little box with razorblades. The Slytherin had a dark grin in his face as he withdrew with a single blade.  
  
Draco held the small razorblade carefully between his fingers and the glowing light of the candles reflected in the shimmering silver blade. He then moved the hand with the razorblade down and traced along one of the deepest cuts on his under arm. The cut started bleeding again and soon there was the wished effect of feeling the warm liquid running down his skin. The blood was flowing slowly across his arm and the boy watched the thin line of dark red fluid with glowing silver eyes.  
  
The razorblade moved over the next wound and scratched quickly several times over other cuts that had already started to scab. As the fresh cuts began to ache, the silver blonde Slytherin felt alive again. With a sudden feeling of release he cleaned his bloody and hurting arm. Afterwards he let himself fell back on his bed. Tired and worn out as he was, Draco fell asleep without to taking off his clothes and he slept soundly until the next morning, when he woke up with a start because of the noise that the other students made while preparing themselves for their first day at Hogwarts. He hoped instantly that nobody would come in before he could change his clothes because he didn't want to give an explanation for his injured arm.  
  
Draco yawned sleepily and overheard a knock on his door, the person rushed in without waiting for an answer. Blaise Zabini entered the room and frowned as he saw the blonde boy sitting in his bed in untidy clothes and with tousled, long hair hanging around his pale face. Blaise smirked, arching one elegant eyebrow and spoke softly "Draco, you look terrible! What happened to you last summer?" The silver haired boy shrugged and answered shortly "Nothing."  
  
Draco stood up and did something very un-Malfoy-like. He straightened his messed up clothes a bit, stroked one hand through his silky, blonde hair and tied it into a ponytail. The other boy looked at him in disbelief and shook his head as Draco took his robe and said dryly "Ready for my first day as seventh year at Hogwarts."   
  
Blaise joked with him "Draco, is it really you or just a robot that looks like you?"   
  
The silver haired boy gave him his usual Malfoy Sneer and retorted, "It's me but I've made some new priorities over the last summer!"   
  
The dark haired boy grinned and added, "I´ve heard it, I can see it, but I still can't believe it!"  
  
The two Slytherins headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast followed by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy snorted as she saw the blonde boy "Draco dear, you look a little bit messed up! What's that? Your new look?"   
  
Draco gave her a death glare and ignored her for the rest of the mealtime. The blonde Slytherin then noticed that something was going on at the Gryffindor table and watched the exited chatting students carefully.  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindors and suddenly he noticed that Harry Potter was still missing and that Hermione was pale and had a worried expression on her face. The young Malfoy asked the other Slytherins "What's going on at the Gryffindor table? The Lions are acting a little bit strange."   
  
Millicent Bulstrode whispered to him "I've heard about some sort of turmoil at the Gryffindor Tower last night. Two second years of Hufflepuff were talking about some strange loud noises and that they've heard about a revenge."   
  
Blaise narrowed his eyes and hissed, "The Lions punished the Golden Boy for disgracing them, am I right?"   
  
The Slytherins watched the Gryffindors curiously.  
  
Suddenly, a pale Harry Potter rushed into the Great Hall and sat down at his respective house table without looking at anyone. The dark-haired Gryffindor managed to maintain a completely normal expression and he moved nearly aristocratically holding his head straight with an aura of pride in every single glance or movement. Blaise Zabini glanced over to the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled at the Gryffindor trying to get the other boy's attention. A certain blonde Slytherin noticed the longing in Blaise´s eyes and he felt a sudden jealousy growing deep inside of him and caught himself staring at the black haired Gryffindor.   
  
A/N: Reviews are welcome!!! 


	5. What happened to the Golden Boy?

A/N: I hope you´ll like that chapter! Thank you Grieving Goddess for beta-reading!  
  
5 What happened to the Golden Boy?  
  
Nobody in Slytherin, with Death Eater parents, seemed to know about Draco Malfoy´s decision and he was able to hold his social state in his house in spite of his unusual behaviour and his new styling, which was more or less untidy. Blaise Zabini used to teasingly call Malfoy "Teen Rebel" and earned a lot of snickers with his description of the new Draco. To the blonde´s benefit his lack of too much arrogance gave him a new chance to develop something like a friendship with Blaise and they got along surprisingly well.   
  
Draco watched his former archrival carefully since he was sure that he had fallen for him for some odd reasons. Blaise was attracted to the raven-haired Gryffindor too and tried desperately to get his attention but failed miserably and decided to search for another target.   
  
The punishment for disgracing the Lions had changed the Boy-Who-Lived completely. Harry´s former friendly expression on his face disappeared and his glances were nearly sinister and his usual heart-melting grin seemed to be lost somewhere.  
  
The young Malfoy noticed the changes with worry and tried to speak with the Gryffindor but that was rather impossible because the black-haired teen was brooding deeply all the time and didn´t even notice the blonde Slytherin talking to him. Draco asked Blaise after his failed conversation "Blaise do you know what happened to Potter when he was punished?"   
  
The handsome black haired boy stated thoughtfully "Not exactly but it must have been something really bad, because no one talked about it afterward. All I know is that Hermione Granger was the person that found the Boy Wonder after the incident. A Hufflepuff student told me that she found him in the boy´s shower in an embarrassing position and put in magical chains."   
  
Draco frowned and wanted to know "A Hufflepuff student? Who exactly?"   
  
Blaise couldn´t hide a smirk as he retorted, "Justin Finch-Fletchey."   
  
Draco sneered and snorted "Anything you wanted to tell me lately, mate?"   
  
The other Slytherin blushed slightly and smiled happily as he whispered, "We are together but we decided to wait before making it public."   
  
Draco smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and reassured his friend, "I can keep secrets, just trust me and if it´ll make you feel better, I´ll tell you a secret too."   
  
The black haired Slytherin watched the blonde curiously and stated dryly "So you have your own secrets, Teen Rebel?"   
  
The silver haired Slytherin spoke hoarsely, "I´m gay and I have a crush on Potter."   
  
Blaise tried to hide a giggle and panted, "That´s great stuff, Draco. Who would have thought that? Now I understand your nearly jealous side glances when I was trying to get Harry´s attention!"  
  
The two Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and Draco glanced once more to the Gryffindor table, watching his former rival sitting there, barely eating something and brooding while the other Gryffindors were ignoring him like an outcast. After lunch, the Slytherins had Double Potions together with the Gryffindors and as usual Professor Snape was in a bad mood barking at the Gryffindors at every opportunity. Harry sat alone at his usual table ignoring the Potions Master in an obvious manner and Snape gave the raven-haired boy a deathly glare but that was also ignored. The Professor snarled darkly "Mr Potter, would you please give me the honour of having you listen to my explanations, because I don´t want you to blow up your cauldron again so soon after the last incident!"  
  
Harry gave the older wizard a death glare and hissed with a dangerous undertone, "Professor Snape, that´s exactly what you expect me to do and I´m only trying to fulfil your desire to give me a detention!"   
  
The Potions Master got pale and said stiffly "Mr Potter, what do you think you are doing? 10 points from Gryffindor for not showing the expected respect to a teacher!"   
  
The other Gryffindors were staring daggers at the Boy-Who-Lived but he ignored them completely and said with an icy voice and piercing glance "I know what I´m doing, but I´m not sure if you exactly know what you are doing, you greasy old bastard!"   
  
Hearing these words, the others were afraid to disturb the silence and so nobody dared to make a move or just to breath aloud.  
  
Snape arched one eyebrow and pressed his lips into a small line before he hissed through gritted teeth "20 Points from Gryffindor and detention for you Potter for insulting a teacher!"   
  
Harry´s face still showed no emotion and with a dark sneer he rose his middle finger slowly and the black-haired teacher grew ghostly pale as he yelled, "Potter, you bloody piece of useless shit! Leave the room and go to meet with the headmaster at once!"   
  
The class was still unusual silent as the Gryffindor left the room and the Potions Master continued his lesson showing the worst sinister mood he had ever had before.   
  
At the end of the lesson Draco was barely able to concentrate any longer, made a silly fault and caused a little explosion. Snape snapped at his favourite student "Mr Malfoy, you have a detention for making a stupid mistake!"  
  
The blonde Slytherin cleaned up the mess as fast as he could and left the room fuming because he hated getting detention.   
  
Draco wondered what his detention would be and thought ´Please don´t send me into the Forbidden Forest again! I hate that place!´   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin walked slowly to the dungeons and entered the common room with a grouchy expression on his face. Blaise pulled him to the sofa in front of the fireplace and tried to soothe him "Keep calm, Draco. That was really bad luck and not your fault!"   
  
The silver haired boy growled "Exactly, it was not my fault that Severus lost his temper but why did he have to give me a detention? Only because he has not been able to handle Potter! The man should have given a detention to himself for being unable to handle the situation!"   
  
Blaise snickered and Draco calmed down starting to think about the detention as a chance to get into contact with a certain Gryffindor.  
  
During supper, a great barn owl delivered a note with the instructions for his detention "Dear Mr Malfoy, please come to the Potions classroom on Saturday at 10 a.m. Bring a standard parchment, your quill and ink with you!"   
  
The letter was signed by Dumbledore and Draco saw that Harry got a note too. The blonde boy felt his heart pound faster as he looked at his former archrival and the raven-haired boy ran his fingers through his untidy hair and bit his lower lip while he was reading his letter again. The blonde Slytherin was sure that he would spent the time of his detention together with Harry Potter.  
  
Friday evening came soon and Draco felt a never before known insecurity build up inside of him and he felt awfully lonely. He wished he had someone to hold him tight and to make him feel alive again. His mind was drifting like usual when the pressure got too much and his hand grabbed the razorblade that was hidden under his pillow for emergencies. Soon the blonde felt the familiar sensation of blood flowing over his skin and the burning ache of the fresh cuts that made him feel better and calm down. The silver-haired boy sighed with relief and fell asleep soon afterwards without cleaning his arm.  
  
The following morning he woke up with a start but felt refreshed and ready for his task. Draco took a quick shower before the others would awake. He was always careful so that nobody would discover his injuries especially when they were fresh. Only Blaise dared to ask him one day what happened to his arm but he refused to tell him anything and the other boy gave in as he noticed that it was useless to ask further questions. Draco made his way to the Great Hall and ate a silent breakfast while he was watching the Gryffindor table but there was no sign of Harry Potter and he sighed deeply.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!!! 


	6. The Detention

A/N: I hope you´ll enjoy reading! Thank you to the best beta-reader I´ve ever had, Grieving Goddess!!!  
  
6 The Detention  
  
After breakfast Draco Malfoy headed nervously towards the dungeons and reached the Potions classroom a little earlier than expected. The blonde stood in front of the closed classroom waiting impatiently when he noticed to his relief that Harry Potter appeared around a corner just in time. The black-haired Gryffindor looked paler than the Slytherin and he was dressed all in black which gave him an even more sinister look. His emerald eyes were hidden behind his tousled hair and his voice was harsh as he greeted the Slytherin unexpectedly "Hi, Malfoy." Draco fidgeted with his robes exited and answered back "Hi, Potter."  
  
At exactly that moment, Professor Snape opened the door and said "Come in both of you!"   
  
The two boys entered the classroom and the Potions Master started ordering them around, "Sit down at this table beside each other and take out your parchments! Your detention for today is to write an essay about your goals after Hogwarts and how you will reach this and what influences your past might have on your future life!"   
  
Both boys stared at the black-haired teacher in shock and Snape couldn´t hide his wicked smirk anymore as he stated, "I´ll be back in 5 hours! Don´t you dare mess up my classroom and your next detention will be much harder!"   
  
After saying this, the professor turned on his heels and left the room as fast as he could.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and felt like drowning in these jewel-bright emerald eyes and he held the eye-contact as he asked softly, "What´s wrong Harry? What happened to you your first night back at Hogwarts?"   
  
The other boy flinched and briefly there was a storm of different feelings in the shimmering green eyes: shame, sadness, loneliness, grief, desperation ... and desire? The raven-haired Gryffindor looked down, letting his untidy hair fall over his eyes and said hoarsely "None of your business Malfoy! The slimy, brave Gryffindors just showed me who I am!"   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin looked at the other boy worried and continued the conversation "Perhaps you should talk to someone about the incident. It´s not healthy to bottle up all your feelings, trust me!"  
  
Harry sat there nearly motionless and whispered "What the hell .. who cares? There´s nobody who cares!"   
  
Draco glanced sadly at the other boy and came nearer "You´re damned blind, Harry James Potter! I do really care about you! I´ve tried to talk to you several times but you didn´t notice me at all. You´ve helped me a lot with our conversation at the train but you´ve never given me a chance to help you."   
  
The blonde boy watched the other one carefully and suddenly he noticed tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the stunned Gryffindor tenderly into a hug. The black-haired boy stiffened at first but after a while he relaxed and buried his face at Draco´s chest, sobbing even more. The blonde was holding the other boy tight and whispering comforting words until he noticed that the black-haired teen seemed to have calmed down. The silver-haired boy asked once again, "Harry, what in Merlin´s name did the other Gryffindors to you?"   
  
Harry began to talk in a hoarse voice, trembling terribly "They ambushed and captured me and I couldn´t see their faces because they were wearing masks like Death Eaters. They didn´t talk so that I wouldn´t recognize their voices. They carried me into the bathroom and put magical chains on me. I had to kneel down in front of them and they pulled down my damned pants. After that they raped me one after the other and I went unconscious because of the pain. They left me there alone in chains and pinned a note on the wall in front of me which read: This is the Fag Queen Whore of Gryffindor!"   
  
Draco fumed and nearly lost his temper as he heard this but somehow he managed to hold back his Malfoy Rage.  
  
The blonde boy stroke through the black untidy hair of the other and said softly, "Harry, that must have been hell for you! I hope you aren´t ashamed of yourself now!"   
  
Harry still hid his face at the other boy´s chest and whispered sadly, "I feel so dirty, Draco, and I wasn´t able to defend myself! I don´t know if I can live with that shame and pain!"   
  
The Gryffindor started to cry again and the silver-haired boy gently rocked him back and forth to comfort him. It took a while to calm the crying boy down and the anger in the blonde teen was growing more and more.  
  
Harry finally relaxed in Draco´s embrace and stopped crying desperately. The silver-haired Slytherin kissed the other boy on his forehead and promised, "I´ll find out who these bastards were and they´ll get their own punishment. I think you won´t let me kill them for you?"   
  
Harry blushed slightly because of the sudden little kiss and shook his head as he stated, "No, I don´t want to punish them like that. It wouldn´t change something for me or for my feelings, you know. That damned incident destroyed a lot inside of me and nothing would heal my soul again, neither punishment nor the killing of these bastards and I don´t want the whole school to know what they did to me!"   
  
The Slytherin understood the other boy´s feelings and took his hand gently, squeezing it lightly.  
  
The two boys suddenly remembered that they had to write the essay and they scribbled down some pretty phrases as fast as they could exchanging some glances between writing and thinking. The time went by much too fast and they barely managed to finish their essay when Professor Snape came in to collect their parchments. The Potions Master looked at Harry suspiciously as he caught a brief glance at his eyes still being red with tears, but he didn´t mention what he saw. After the two boys had been dismissed and were each nearing their destinations, Draco took Harry´s face softly in his hands and kissed the other boy on his lips gently and soon he felt the Gryffindor responding to the kiss tenderly. The silver-haired boy parted the other´s lips with his tongue and they explored each other´s mouth eagerly, sharing their first kiss.  
  
The two former archrivals kissed each other more and more passionately and their tongues were battling for dominance but there was no winner at all. As they finished the French kiss both boys were panting for air and they were holding each other in a tender embrace not able to let go off each other. They enjoyed the warmth and closeness of their bodies and the feeling of being held tightly in somebody´s strong arms. Draco breathed into Harry´s ear "I need you so much and I´m starting to really love you Harry James Potter!"   
  
Harry smiled his first smile since he was back at Hogwarts and came to the conclusion, "I need you too and I think there could be something special if you give me enough time!"   
  
Draco answered, "As long as I can hold you in my arms and kiss you like that you can have as much time as you need!"   
  
Harry whispered back, "That´s a fair deal I think!"   
  
Both boys were grinning happily as they walked towards the Slytherin´s common room. It was Saturday and they would have enough free time to spend together.   
  
A/N: Please review for some feedback!!! 


	7. The Slytherins´reaction

A/N: Special thanks to Kodachi, my new beta-reader!  
  
7 The Slytherin´s reaction  
  
Draco asked Harry softly "Wanna join me? We could spend the time till meal together."   
  
The dark-haired Gryffindor frowned and wanted to know, "What will the other Slytherins do when I step into their common room?"   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin shrugged sneering and stated, "Nothing, because you are with me."   
  
Draco put on his famous Malfoy Smirk, slung his arm around the smaller boy´s shoulder, protectively and they entered the Slytherin´s common room together. The two boys had everyone´s attention as they came in and all the conversations stopped dead.  
  
Blaise Zabini waved his hand to Draco and pointed at the free seats on the couch beside him and Millicent Bulstrode. Draco looked at the black-haired boy at his side questioningly and noticed him nodding slowly. They walked over to the sofa and sat down together, Draco´s arm still slung around the Gryffindor´s shoulder. The black-haired Slytherin greeted the two boys cheerfully "Hi, Draco! Hi, Harry! Referring to your little protective gesture I guess that your detention was successful, Teen Rebel."   
  
Harry was very silent and hid his red rimmed eyes behind his tousled black hair.  
  
Draco was aware that all the students were watching them and he tenderly pulled the nervous Gryffindor closer in his embrace. The blonde couldn´t resist putting on a little show for his staring housemates and started to kiss the other boy gently. Harry responded to the kiss shyly at first and soon they were battling with their tongues passionately. They finished their kiss as Blaise coughed, hiding a sudden urge to giggle because of the puzzled faces of the other Slytherins. The silver-haired boy glared around to make sure that nobody would dare do something silly that he or she would regret soon and the other Slytherins understood.  
  
Millicent broke the silence and asked, "What was your detention, Drake? You diddn´t have to do something in the Forbidden Forest, did you?"   
  
Draco smirked as usual and answered, "No, we had to write an essay about our future goals ... bla bla bla."   
  
Blaise looked at the raven-haired Gryffindor curiously and wanted to know, "How are you doing, Harry? Everything O.K. with you?"   
  
Harry managed to smile at the other black-haired boy and spoke his first words since he entered the Slytherin´s common room "Yeah, I´m fine. Thanks for asking, Blaise."   
  
Draco glanced at Blaise warningly and the black-haired Slytherin understood the hint.  
  
Harry was obviously nervous and fidgeted with his robe feeling a little bit scared. Draco noticed the other boy´s distress and suggested, "Maybe we should go into my room to talk more privately?"   
  
The black-haired Gryffindor agreed, "Yes, that would be nice."   
  
The blonde took the other boy´s hand and led him to his own dorm. The raven-haired Gryffindor was surprised and pleased as he noticed that the Slytherin didn´t have to share his dorm with other boys. Draco was worried that Harry might be angry because of his little show in the common room and he asked softly, "Harry, was it O.K. to kiss you in front of the others?"   
  
The Gryffindor answered smiling, "No reason to be scared, Draco. I´m glad that you aren´t afraid of showing your feelings in public. I just was ashamed because of ... Er ... my eyes, you know. I was worried because I thought that they would notice that ... I´ve ... uhmm ... cried."   
  
The last word came out as a whisper and Harry couldn´t look at the Slytherin´s face. Draco hugged the smaller boy and reassured him quickly "Harry, you needn´t be ashamed of your tears because you went through hell and Blaise would understand you as well as I do."   
  
Harry leant into the embrace and sniffled, "It´s just ... I´m not that weak normally. I´ve never cried so often and no one has ever seen me cry before. I hate these traitorous tears running down my cheeks and showing my own weakness!"  
  
Again the Boy-Who-Lived cried in Draco´s arms and the blonde tried to soothe him gently while he was fuming inside because of the bloody bastards who did this to his Harry. At that moment the door was opened by Blaise and the silver-haired Slytherin realized that he again didn´t hear the knock before. The black-haired Slytherin came in silently and immediately closed the door with a simple Locking Spell. The boy with the black ponytail asked softly, "What is going on? I´m not that stupid, Harry, I saw your eyes as you sat down next to me and I know this has something to do with our friends at Gryffindor who won´t tolerate gay witches and wizards."  
  
Draco sighed deeply and holding the sobbing boy in his arms he asked sarcastically, "Will you ever wait for an answer before storming into my room, mate?"   
  
Blaise answered innocently, "Only if there is no case of emergency, Teen Rebel." Harry was shivering and sobbing even more and the blonde led him to his four-poster bed to sit down. Blaise sat down on Harry´s other side and laid his hand on the Gryffindor´s shoulder. It took the two Slytherins a while before they managed to calm the depressed boy down, who had bottled all his feelings for so long.  
  
At last the Gryffindor relaxed and felt sort of released because he had been able to let out all these feelings which he had tried to hide before. Blaise couldn´t stand it anymore; he wanted to know what had happened to make Harry cry so much, "What the hell did those slimy Gryffindors do, Drake?"   
  
Harry took a deep breath and answered hoarsely instead of Draco, "They raped me!"   
  
The black-haired Slytherin nearly jumped out of his skin, anger running through his veins as he heard the whole story and he then hissed, "They´ll regret doing that to you, Harry! ... Draco if you need my help with the revenge, I´m here for you."  
  
"Wait, first we need to care for Harry and we have to find out who exactly did this to him." Draco stated and once again he managed to hold back his well known Malfoy Rage. Harry felt like in trance and wasn´t able to stop the two Slytherins from planning revenge. After a while, the blonde noticed that the black-haired Gryffindor seemed to feel better. The Boy-Who-Lived asked, "Have you got a washbasin in your room, Draco?"   
  
The silver-haired boy pointed to a corner of his room and offered, "You can take the towel over there to dry yourself after rinsing your face, if you like."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the washbasin to do what Draco suggested and afterwards he felt better, fresh and released. The black-haired Gryffindor sat down beside the blonde boy and glanced into his grey-blue eyes and Draco glanced back into the other boy`s emerald eyes. Blaise cleared his throat and stated, "It´s nearly meal time. Let´s meet up with the others and walk over to the Great Hall."   
  
Draco took Harry´s hand and pulled him to the common room and the Gryffindor allowed himself to be dragged along, managing to put a smile on his face. 


	8. Mealtime

A/N: Special thanks to my beta-reader Kodachi!  
  
8 Mealtime  
  
Draco was still holding Harry´s hand as they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall and he asked the other boy, "What´s up now? Are you scared to show what has happened between us? I would like to introduce my boyfriend to the whole school if you are strong enough to handle the turmoil that will most likely follow."   
  
The blonde showed a nearly heart-melting smile and glanced at the Gryffindor with eyes glittering like silver blue stars. Harry couldn´t resist and leant forward to kiss the other boy demandingly. Their tongue battle suddenly was disturbed by the other Slytherins as they started cheering. The boys finished their kiss and grinned at one another reassuringly.  
  
The young Malfoy stated confidently, "Taking that as yes, I invite you to sit down at our table for meal."   
  
Harry arched one eyebrow and wanted to know, "Is that allowed?"   
  
The Slytherin nodded and explained calmly, "As long as nobody at the Slytherin table will complain about a guest, it´ll be O.K. and I doubt that anyone would dare to cross my way."   
  
The black-haired Gryffindor quickly decided and said, "Pretty self-confident aren´t you, my dear." and he smirked amused.   
  
Draco drawled with his usual Malfoy Sneer, "Let´s go and have some fun while shocking the entire school of course!"   
  
Blaise whispered into the Gryffindor´s ear, "Just relax and enjoy the show!"  
  
Draco slung his arm around his smaller boyfriend and Crabbe opened the door for his friend. The odd couple entered the hall escorted by the other seventh year Slytherins and both boys moved with an aura of pride. The silver-haired boy was acting like an aristocrat who came back to his castle showing his valuable conquest. Blaise watched the reactions of the other students carefully and his attention was given especially to the Gryffindor table. Most of the Gryffindors were staring daggers at Harry and glared at the Slytherins spitefully. Ron Weasley nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking as they stepped in. Only Hermione was showing no hostility and a sudden smile appeared on her face before she hid her face behind a book.  
  
After a moment of nearly perfect silence, students began to chat around and the foreseen turmoil began. Harry sat down at the Slytherin table in between Draco and Blaise as if it was the most natural behaviour and it almost looked like he belonged to Slytherin. The Slytherins acted like nothing special was happening too and Severus Snape frowned brooding darkly. Albus Dumbledore carefully watched what was happening and his face was showing a thoughtful expression.  
  
Draco was very pleased as he noticed how relaxed the raven-haired Gryffindor sat next to him and he pulled the other boy into a tender embrace, kissing him softly on his lips. Harry responded to the kiss and parted the blonde´s lips with his tongue. Everybody except the other Slytherins, who started to eat their meal, were curiously watching the scene and many students were somehow stunned but also fascinated by the passionately kissing former archrivals. The two boys finished their kiss panting and they were ignoring what was going on around.  
  
Draco glanced at the Gryffindor and suggested, "Maybe you should start to eat something during the meals because you´re looking very skinny and I know you usually eat nearly nothing."   
  
Harry looked at him sternly and retorted, "You watched me a lot I see. To return your favour, Draco, you should eat more too because you are almost as skinny as me."   
  
Blaise couldn´t hide his laughter anymore and told them, "This is too funny! You act like you´ve never been anything but caring lovers. Where did you hide these feelings before, they can´t just have plopped out of the dark right now."   
  
Both boys blushed scarlet briefly and Harry answered half joking half sincere, "Who knows what is beneath the surface of the dark depths of our mind and appears suddenly out of the darkness?"   
  
Blaise nodded and stated dryly, "Never thought that you would be such a great philosopher but that´s pretty good."  
  
Draco, Harry and the others ate their meal and were so preoccupied chatting about Quidditch that they didn´t notice that Ron and some other Gryffindors were whispering together. Draco finally noticed the three seventh year Gryffindors as they sauntered through the Great Hall with angry glares and was alarmed. The silver-haired boy hissed, "The Lions are up to something! Wands out!"   
  
The Slytherins and Harry took out their wands with quick moves and waited for the Gryffindors to make the first move.  
  
Ron was the first at the Slytherin table and said angrily, "Harry, what do you think you are doing?"   
  
The black-haired Gryffindor looked at his former friend with piercing eyes and spoke with an icy voice, "Having a peaceful meal before since you came over."   
  
Seamus Finnegan snapped at the Gryffindor at the Slytherin table, "You´re such a fucking disgrace for our house, Potter!"   
  
Harry shook his head and retorted glaring dangerously, "Shut up, you intolerant idiot! Hold your dirt bag! Don´t you dare, and I mean all of you stupid assholes judge me like that or to treat me like shit again or I´ll show you where you belong to!"   
  
Ron grinned darkly and hissed, "Potter, you aren´t able to show us anything because you´re a weak fag queen and no real fighter, aren´t you!"  
  
Draco stood up slowly his growing rage radiating and drawled with an icy undertone in his voice, "Weasel, this time Harry isn´t alone and we´ll stand up for him and fight as well, he´ll fight against you damned mudblood-lovers and half-breeds this time because this is a face to face fight and no ambush!"   
  
Blaise grinned darkly as he added, "You´ll regret what you´ve done, you stupid fool!"   
  
Ron´s face got pale as he noticed what the Slytherins were talking about and he narrowed his eyes and exchanged some knowing glances with the other Gryffindors.  
  
Draco saw the short interaction and a cruel smirk appeared on his face as he lifted his wand and spoke the first spell. Ron was hit by a strong blasting spell and he flew against the next wall before he fell down to the ground moaning. Harry waved his wand and hissed, "Serpentsortia" and a great snake appeared and slithered straight to Seamus Finnegan, who stood there totally stunned while the raven-haired Gryffindor hissed some words in Parseltongue to make sure that the snake would attack only the Gryffindors. Blaise hexed Neville Longbottom making him fly around as if he was captured in a whirlwind.  
  
Soon, there was a heavy fight between the three Gryffindors and Draco, Harry and Blaise. Hexes, jinxes and curses flew around and all the other students watched the scene with a morbid fascination. After a moment, Snape and Mc Gonagall headed to the fighting crowd and stopped the mess. The Gryffindors looked rather terrible while the two Slytherins and Harry had no noticeable effects of hexes or curses.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall gave Harry a stern look and ordered, "Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan to the infirmary at once! 50 Points from Gryffindor for starting a fight during dinner. Harry, you have to go to Professor Dumbledore immediately!"   
  
Severus Snape bellowed, "Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini get to my office, right now!" and he gave them one of his famous glares before he followed the two boys down to the dungeons where his office was. 


	9. Where´s Harry?

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews!!! I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Answer for wintermoon: Yes English is my second language...  
  
Special thanks to Kodachi for beta-reading!  
  
9 Where´s Harry  
  
Draco and Blaise headed to Snape´s office, not speaking a single word but still knowing exactly what the other boy was thinking. The blonde was still fuming and Blaise was thinking about what would happen now. Severus Snape was lost in his thoughts too because he tried to understand what had happened during the meal and why two respected Slytherins supported Harry Potter so furiously against those Gryffindors, as if the world had turned upside down.  
  
The three Slytherins reached their destination and the Potions Master opened the door, glaring darkly at his students. The Professor placed himself behind his desk, offering the boys a seat in front of his desk. The black-haired man frowned and asked harshly, "Draco, would you kindly explain some things?"   
  
Draco put on his arrogant smirk and shrugged before he answered, "When it´s possible."   
  
The pale teacher arched one eyebrow and wanted to know, "What happened in the Great Hall between both of you and the Gryffindors?"   
  
Draco glared impatiently at his teacher and Head of the Slytherin´s House and started to explain angrily, "We had to defend ourselves against those stupid bastards!"   
  
"Language, Draco, do try to hold in your anger and tell me what happened without insulting or cursing," drawled the adult wizard interrupting the furious boy. The blonde breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down as good as possible before he continued, "The Gryffindors started the whole thing. They came over to our house table and Weasley began insulting us for being gay. Finnegan and Longbottom were also doing a pretty good job at provoking us. The ba... boys deserved what happened to them and they´ll regret what they did or I´m not Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The Potions Master couldn´t stifle his chuckle at the perfect show of the boy´s pride and arrogance. The black-haired man turned to the other student and nodded to encourage him to explain his point of view. The handsome boy with the black ponytail acknowledged the nod and began to speak carefully, "I can only say that Draco´s right with his words and I have to admit that I´ll do this again if those guys cross my way again!"   
  
Snape saw the self-confidence in the boy´s expressions and was sure that there was more behind the scenes and that this wasn´t the last fight he would have to separate in the days to come.  
  
Severus Snape watched both boys curiously as he asked the final question, "What has the Boy-Who-Lived to do with the incident?"   
  
The pale wizard noticed the quick exchange of glances between the students and added, "I´m wating for an explanation and I haven´t the whole night!"   
  
Draco was the one who spoke at least, "Harry is my boyfriend and the Gryffindors don´t like his choice."   
  
"Don´t you dare trying to fool me like that, Draco! I´m not blind and I noticed your little show of introducing your choice to the entire school but that wasn´t what I was asking. I saw that Potter cried during your detention and you know what´s going on. Our famous Boy Wonder is depressed for some odd reason and you know why."  
  
Both students looked down on their shoes, not knowing what to do now and the dark-haired teacher bellowed impatiently, "I´m asking for the last time. Tell me what´s going on or you are will be the ones to regret something!"   
  
Blaise glanced questioningly at Draco and the blonde nodded. The black-haired boy then said, "Some of the Gryffindors punished Harry for disgracing their House with his gayness and that was the cause for his changing behaviour."   
  
The teacher nodded and looked expectantly at them waiting to hear the whole story.  
  
Blaise sighed deeply and he nervously cleared his throat before continuing in a whisper, "They ambushed and captured him wearing masks and they ... raped him. After he was unconscious they left him alone, still in magical chains, helpless, not able to move and they left a note which read: This is the Fag Queen Whore of Gryffindor!"   
  
Snape´s face paled even more and he seemed to be stunned not able to believe what he heard.  
  
It took a while before the Professor was able to react and he roared dangerously, "What! I´ve never heard such a thing before! If I didn´t know that you´re were honest, I wouldn´t believe it. 50 points for Slytherin for your courage and your honesty. I´ll have to meet the headmaster immediately and talk with him about the incident. I doubt that Potter told him what happened because he didn´t want the whole school to think of him as a weakling who couldn´t protect himself."   
  
Draco asked, "May I come with you? Perhaps I´m able to help."  
  
The Potions Master nodded and Draco hurried to follow the teacher to Dumbledore´s office, and they reached their destination soon afterwards. Snape murmured the password and the gargoyle moved to let them pass for to the stairs to the headmaster´s office. The two Slytherin´s stepped in expecting to see Harry sitting together with Dumbledore but they found the grey-haired wizard alone. Snape asked shortly, "Albus, where´s Potter?"   
  
The older man answered alarmed, "He ran away when I tried to talk to him about what happened in the Great Hall and he seemed to be not himself."  
  
Draco was shocked and alarmed too as he heard the bad news and the boy felt his consciousness leave his mind, the familiar feeling of emptiness consuming him. The blonde boy clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles became white and his fingernails were cutting violently into his palms. The sudden feeling of warm blood flowing down his hands caused him to return to reality and he realized that the two man were staring at him worried. The silver-haired boy managed to put on his usual Malfoy Smirk and hid his hands in his robes explaining quickly, "Sorry, I was shocked because I´m worried about Harry. I think he is in danger and I feel terribly helpless, you know!"  
  
After this confession the two men had a conversation about the incident at Gryffindor Tower and Dumbledore was even more shocked than Professor Snape because he had always believed that all Gryffindors were good at heart without having to look for a proof. Dumbledore spoke with a sad undertone in his voice, "We have to handle this incident with caution because Harry is in a very fragile state. At first we have to find him and make sure he´s ok before we do something against the offenders but I promise they´ll be punished."  
  
Draco felt his famous Malfoy Rage growing deep inside him and he barely managed not to loose his temper. The blonde boy suggested, "Maybe Blaise and I should search for Harry because we spoke with him about his problems before and he trusts us."   
  
The headmaster gave the Slytherin a surprised look but he smiled and handed the boy a little parchment after he summoned it with some difficult moves of his wand. The silver-haired boy examined the parchment and gasped for air as he found out what he had in his hands.  
  
It was a map of Hogwarts´s grounds that also showed the persons and their actual whereabouts on it. Draco was amazed by this impressing and useful piece of paper and he quickly left the room. He saw that Blaise was waiting for him near the office so that it would be easy to join him and tell him everything. The black-haired Slytherin was nearly as worried as Draco when he was informed about the newest developments. The two boys examined the card and found out that Harry was on the roof of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco and Blaise ran towards the Astronomy Tower with an amazing speed and both boys were thankful that they had trained their bodies well during Quidditch practice. They climbed out of a window, reaching their destination on the top of the roof breathless. Harry sat on the edge, his feet dangling over the enormous high abyss and his eyes closed. Draco moved carefully forwards trying to make no noise because he didn´t want to frighten the other boy.  
  
Both Slytherins took out their wands and looked at one another scared as the Gryffindor suddenly spoke sounding surprisingly calm, "I noticed you coming up the roof as you climbed out of the window."   
  
Draco whispered softly, "Harry, what are you doing out here?"   
  
The Gryffindor answered shortly, "Just thinking."   
  
The blonde looked even more scared and wanted to know, "Why does it have to be the roof if you are only thinking?"   
  
The raven-haired teen with the still dangling feet spoke with a sinister undertone, "Because this is my favourite place if I want to think in peace."  
  
Blaise argued, "But it´s dangerous, Harry! You could fall down accidentally and hurt yourself or worse die."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged and stated, "I don´t care, besides this would be very funny and people could say he finally was the Boy-Who-Lived-on-the-Edge-and-Fell-Down!" and he then laughed in a dark manner.   
  
Draco saw the hidden wish to die behind the words which seemed to be very familiar. The pressure was too much and he started to cry; without realizing it, his tears started running down his cheeks.  
  
The Gryffindor noticed that the blonde Slytherin was really crying and soon stood up heading with cat-like moves towards the other boy with an amazing speed. He then pulled Draco into his embrace and explained softly, "Draco, don´t worry! I wouldn´t jump down the roof and I didn´t want to make you sad. I´m so sorry!"   
  
The silver-haired boy calmed down, both boys held each other tenderly and Blaise took a deep breath to calm himself down. That was really very hard to see the Boy-Who-Lived so depressed and sarcastic and Draco Malfoy so vulnerable under his strong facade.  
  
The three boys returned to the Slytherin House and went straight into the silver-haired boy´s dorm. Draco used several Locking and Silencing Charms so that they would be able to talk about everything. The two Slytherins told Harry what had happened and that Snape and Dumbledore were informed about the rape. The Gryffindor came to the conclusion that this wasn´t so bad after all. They decided to leave the remaining explanations and decisions for the following day because they were totally exhausted. Blaise went to sleep in his own dorm and Harry spent the night in Draco´s bed. The blonde Slytherin and the black-haired Gryffindor cuddled up together and fell asleep before they could take off their clothes. 


	10. The Renegade

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews. I really appreciated them and I hope that you´ll like the next chapter. Special thanks to Kodachi for beta-reading!  
  
10 The Renegade  
  
The following morning Draco woke up as he noticed a sudden movement beside him. Harry was watching him with his bright green eyes and was looking very cute with his tousled black hair sticking up in every direction. The blonde yawned and ran his fingers through his long silky hair not noticing that his sleeve was sliding down. The Gryffindor saw the cuts and asked, "What´s that, Draco? Were you hit by a special curse yesterday?"   
  
The young Malfoy didn´t realize what the other boy meant and answered, "No, I managed to block all hexes and curses before they could hit me and disarmed the Weasel shortly afterwards the fight began."  
  
The black-haired boy frowned and pointed at the healing wounds asking, "But what in Merlin´s name happened to your arm?"   
  
Draco was suddenly aware of what Harry meant and said, "Oh, you mean that. That´s nothing important. I had a little accident with my razorblade and the wounds just started to heal properly."   
  
The Gryffindor didn´t ask more questions but looked at the other boy with a thoughtful expression on his face. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Blaise Zabini rushed into the room.  
  
Draco sighed and stated, "Who else would storm into my room like that."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin smirked and informed them, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with Harry after breakfast. Common guys, it´s mealtime."   
  
The three boys went up to the Great Hall after Draco changed his clothes. Harry felt a little bit stiff because of his crash with the Ravenclaw table during the fight yesterday and Blaise had a blackened eye which had appeared over the night.  
  
Draco sauntered into the Great Hall with his usual aristocratic behaviour and glared around so that no one dared to stare at the entering boys. They took their places at the nearly empty Slytherin table and ate their breakfast without disturbance. Harry finished his meal quickly and stood up to meet the headmaster. The raven-haired Gryffindor kissed Draco softly on the corner of his mouth before he turned away and headed to the office.  
  
The young Malfoy was lost in his thoughts for a moment; then he jumped up suddenly and called out exited, "That´s it! Meet me in the common room Blaise in about 10 minutes." and the blonde turned around on his heels and leaving the Great Hall.   
  
The black-haired boy with the ponytail shook his head in surprise and made his way to the Slytherin common room to wait for his friend and he asked himself curiously what the other boy would have to say.  
  
Draco rushed into the common room several minutes after Blaise arrived there and he was carrying a heavy old book. The two boys sat down at the fireplace and the silver-haired boy opened the book and explained, "Look at this potion, mate! This will be the revenge of revenges."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin read the description and his eyes grew to the size of saucers before he let out his breath with a single hiss and stated, "That´s bloody brilliant, Teen Rebel! But who can brew such an advanced potion like this?"   
  
The blonde grinned widely as he disclosed to the other boy, "I can surely. That´s not our biggest problem though. Some of the ingredients are pretty rare and it´ll be difficult to get them."  
  
The two boys sat in front of the fireplace and were planning their delightful revenge for three certain Gryffindors when Harry rushed into the room totally mixed up. Draco was surprised to see the Gryffindor enter the Slytherin common room without another Slytherin and asked curiously, "Where did you get the password from, Harry?"   
  
The black-haired teen with the tousled hair was breathing heavily, "Dumbledore gave me the password. I´ve got some strange news."   
  
The Slytherins looked at the other boy questioningly and the blonde wanted to know, "What did Dumbledore tell you?"   
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor smiled mischievously and stated, "I´ve been resorted into Slytherin!"  
  
Draco and Blaise had puzzled expressions on their faces and Harry went on to explain, "The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin in our first year but I convinced it to send me to Gryffindor instead. Today the headmaster decided that it would be healthier for me to switch houses and become a Slytherin like my original destiny was."   
  
As the black-haired boy finished his explanation the other boys gasped for air and Draco couldn´t stifle a giggle before he panted, "You were Slytherin all the time and you managed to convince that silly hat to put you into Gryffindor. That´s really Slytherin-like Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled one of his sinister smirks and arched one elegant eyebrow as he asked, "Would you help me to get my trunk out of Gryffindor Tower? I don´t want the house-elves to carry all my private things around."   
  
At that moment, a little house-elf appeared with a Slytherin school uniform and gave it to the ex-Gryffindor. Harry took the uniform and asked shyly, "Umm ... Draco, may I change uniform in your room?" and the blonde nodded quickly.  
  
Draco couldn´t believe what he had heard and he smiled brightly as his boyfriend arrived wearing a Slytherin uniform and school robes with the silver snake on it. The three Slytherins walked over to the Gryffindor Tower radiating an aura of pride and entered the Gryffindor common room after Harry whispered the correct password to the fat lady and the portrait swung back immediately. Some chatting third years sat on the sofa, watched the scene stunned and Harry headed towards the seventh year´s dorms followed by Draco and Blaise.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and rushed in not waiting for an answer and all conversations stopped dead at the sight of the three Slytherins. Ron Weasley stormed over wearing still his pyjamas and hissed, "What the fuck ... Potter, what do the Ferret and the Snake doing in our dorm?"   
  
Draco moved closer slowly until he nearly touched the redhead nose by nose and drawled with an icy tone, "We are here to help our housemate carry his things out of this lion pit, Weasel, if you don´t mind."   
  
Seamus Finnegan was the first who noticed Harry wearing Slytherin robes and he yelled at the ex-Gryffindor, " You are a bloody traitor! I whish that the sorting hat had put you in the right house in our first year, you dirty fag."  
  
Blaise hissed angrily, "I wish that damned hat had done that too and you bastards wouldn´t have had the chance to live your dirty perverse fantasies and let him pay the price for it."   
  
The Slytherins had their wands ready before anyone else could react and the Gryffindors were disarmed quickly. Draco drawled dangerously, "I´ve heard you like slugs so much, Weasel!" and he pointed his wand at him and then said loudly "Eat slugs".   
  
The redhead immediately started to puke and vomited slugs out of his mouth and his face turned to a sick green colour. The Slytherins laughed darkly and left the room, carrying Harry´s private belongings. Things now seemed to have turned better for Draco and Harry.   
  
A/N: Please review if you like it! 


	11. Flashbacks

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story! I hope you´ll enjoy the next chapter!  
  
To wintermoon: I´ve already finished chapter 38 by now but I need to do some prove read and I´m still working on some parts to improve the story.  
  
Special thanks to my beta-reader Kodachi!!!  
  
11 Flashbacks  
  
Draco was feeling very relieved ever since Harry had become a Slytherin and things were far easier for both boys because it was no problem to spend time together and to develop their relationship. The blonde tried to give the other boy as much time as he would need to go a little bit further than just kissing and touching. The young Malfoy never felt so strong for another person and his former relationships were nothing in comparison. He was willing to do nearly everything to keep Harry as his boyfriend. The silver-haired boy even managed to control his temper and his sexual lust because he didn´t want to frighten away the other boy.  
  
Draco worked together with Blaise on the little potion side project and they had to do some research in the restricted area of Hogwarts library before they would be able to begin with this special potion. Draco was really brilliant with potions and he worked out some improvements, which would make the wished effect much stronger. The potion they were working on was named Dreamweaver Potion and you could only find it in very advanced Dark Arts Potion Books.  
  
The Dreamweaver Potion would make it possible to have influence and send dream images into a person´s dreams. Draco found out that with his improvements the dreamweaver would also be able to step into the dream with his mind in a chosen form, making the person that dreams feel real pain and the caster be able to play with his victim until it would awake again. The two boys prepared the revenge carefully to be sure that it would work as good as possible. The blonde Slytherin didn´t tell his boyfriend what they planned because Harry was very silent and he was brooding all the time, so Draco decided to hold back any distress as long as he could.  
  
The silver-haired boy enjoyed his time together with the former Gryffindor and both boys were very fond of lying together on the bed as close as possible and just sharing each other´s warmth. Their dorms were at the same corridor and they had their long snogging sessions before they slept in their own dorms. The other Slytherins got used to the fact that Harry Potter was at their house soon because Draco and Blaise supported the raven-haired boy with the untidy hair as well as they could.  
  
The students of the other houses still watched the newest Slytherin with suspicious glares and his sinister and brooding appearance only helped fuel the rumours that the Boy-Who-Lived would be the next Dark Lord. Since the black-haired boy was a Slytherin, he seemed to be more self-assure than before and his relationship with Draco Malfoy caused much gossip as well.  
  
Blaise met his boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchey secretly because the Hufflepuff student was afraid that he might be punished too if he showed his feelings to the whole school. The handsome black-haired Slytherin was only more infuriated because of the fact that those slimy Gryffindors obviously made every gay wizard´s life hell and that was not acceptable. The Slytherin was very engaged politically and in his eyes, gay wizards and witches should have the same rights as everyone else; even if someone is not pureblood and he was too proud to let the Gryffindors make him a social outcast.  
  
Draco invited Harry into his dorm and he prepared it perfectly for a romantic meeting. His bed all in black satin and about a hundred red candles had been placed strategically all over the room, which gave the room a very romantic touch. The raven-haired boy was visibly pleased, as his boyfriend opened the door and offered a glass of fire whiskey to him. Harry locked the door with several Locking Charms and used some Silencing Charms as well. They sat down on the bed together drinking whiskey and talking about the beginning weekend because it was Friday evening.  
  
One thing led to another and soon the boys were kissing passionately and their tongues were battling lustfully. Draco felt so aroused that he had the strong feeling if he couldn´t go further today he might explode. The blonde started to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt and the black-haired boy teased him with his tongue by licking his earlobe which was his soft spot. The silver-haired boy tasted the smooth skin at his partner´s neck and licked his way down to his nipples sucking softly.  
  
Harry moaned and began to open the blonde´s shirt in return, tasting his pale silky skin and teasing him with his wet tongue at his hardened nipples. They kissed each other demandingly and the feeling of their naked torsos, skin on skin, and their growing erections rubbing against each other´s member through the silky fabric of their pants drove Draco nearly crazy. The black-haired boy opened his lover´s pants with one single movement and pulled them down.  
  
Draco still wearing his open shirt removed his pants and took off his boxers quickly and the other boy started to suck his penis gently. It was the first time for the blonde that he got a blowjob and the feeling of his lover's lips around his arousal and the warmth of the other boy´s mouth made him grow rock hard immediately. Harry moved his mouth back and forth stimulating the other´s penis with his wet, warm tongue expanding his arousal without limit.  
  
The blonde Slytherin moved his hips lustfully and groaned deeply as his lover increased the speed of his twirling tongue more and more and traced with his fingers over the other boy´s smooth skin tenderly massaging his erected nipples. Draco whispered, "Harry, that´s wonderful ... please faster ... Merlin, I´m coming!"   
  
Draco was hit by his orgasm soon afterwards and called out his lover´s name hoarsely as he came and shot his seed into his lover´s mouth one load after another while the black-haired boy tried to swallow it all.  
  
Glittering emerald eyes met shining ice-blue ones and Draco pulled his boyfriend into an embrace gently, their lips finding each other in another French kiss, tongues dancing together softly. The blonde fumbled at Harry´s pants to open them and pulled down his lover's pants and his boxers with one quick movement. Suddenly he felt the black-haired boy stiffen and flinch. Draco glanced at the other boy and saw the turmoil of feelings in his eyes not knowing what was going on.  
  
Harry was motionless, his eyes were widening in shock and he didn´t react to Draco´s question, "Harry, what´s wrong?"   
  
Not knowing what to do the blonde pulled his lover into a hug but the raven-haired boy struggled away trembling and breathing heavily. Draco felt helpless and clenched his fist until he felt the familiar feeling of flowing blood making him calm again.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived suddenly moved and buried his face into his knees, still trembling and speaking no word. Draco dressed slowly watching his boyfriend worried and after a while he broke the silence, "Harry, can you hear me?"   
  
Harry moved slowly and looked up to the blonde as if he had just woken up after a nightmare. He then rubbed his temples and explained, "Sorry, Draco, I didn´t mean to hurt you or anything ... it´s just ... I had a flashback, you know."   
  
Draco took the other boy´s hand and squeezed it lightly before he asked softly, "What the hell is a flashback?"   
  
Harry whispered, "Something in your movement recalled me of that damned punishment I think and suddenly ..."   
  
The boy couldn´t continue because his voice broke and Draco saw tears streaming down his face.  
  
The blonde walked over to his bed and slung his arms around the crying boy whispering comforting words. It took a while to soothe his boyfriend but finally Harry relaxed in Draco´s arms and he continued his explanation, "When a situation or a movement is similar to something that happened during the punishment I feel like it repeats again or I see single flashes with memories and sometimes I feel it again."   
  
Draco wanted to know, "You mean you had these flashbacks before?"   
  
The raven-haired boy with the tousled hair nodded and told the other boy, "Please, don´t be mad at me because I didn´t tell you ... I was ashamed and didn´t want to admit that I´m such a bloody weakling."  
  
Draco watched his boyfriend carefully and sensed how much the other boy was hurt in his soul and pride. The blonde kissed his forehead softly and spoke comfortingly, "Harry, you´re not weak. You are the strongest person I ever met and believe me no one would be able to handle these problems without having to cry sometimes. Showing feelings and crying means to face your problems and hiding your feelings only hurts you more, trust me."   
  
Harry looked thoughtfully at the other boy and took a deep breath before he asked suddenly, "Draco, why do you hurt yourself?"  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin was stunned for a brief moment and whispered, "It makes me feel alive again."   
  
Harry nodded knowingly and spoke softly, "I know you went through hell last summer and I think we have more in common than everyone ever thought. Perhaps we can help each other a little to handle our problems."   
  
The black-haired boy ran one hand through Draco´s silky hair and made him feel safe and understood. Harry took the blonde´s injured hand and pointed his wand at it, murmuring a strange spell and the palm healed within a second.  
  
Draco lost himself in his boyfriend´s emerald eyes and barely noticed that the other boy healed the cuts on his arm as well. After awhile the silver-haired Slytherin asked curiously, "What was that spell?"   
  
The black-haired teen with the tousled hair stated, "That was an old Celtic Healing Charm. It´s very strong and useful sometimes."   
  
The blonde saw the other boy smirking darkly and added, "You´re a real Slytherin, my dear! This spell can´t be detected by the wards, am I right?"   
  
Harry smiled innocently as he answered shrugging, "The rules only forbid the use of modern healing spells for under-aged wizards and not the old forgotten ones. So I can use this spell whenever I need it in or out of Hogwarts."   
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!!! 


	12. The Ghosts of the Past

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my chapters that means a lot to me!!!  
  
Special thanks to Kodachi for beta-reading my story!!!  
  
12 The Ghosts of the Past  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting on the blonde´s bed wearing only boxers and shirts talking and drinking fire whiskey together. The silver-haired boy came to the conclusion, "Harry, I think both of us are used to bottling up a lot of feelings and we need to talk about some things because our problems are sneaking up behind us having an influence on our whole life but leaving us no control, you know what I´m talking about?"   
  
The black-haired teen nodded with a sad expression in his eyes and spoke softly, "You seem to know many things about me, but I know so little about you, Drake ..." his voice trailed off.   
  
The silver blonde Slytherin loosened his ponytail nervously and asked, "Just ask .... What do you want to know?"  
  
Harry arched one elegant eyebrow and said, "That´s not as easy as it sounds. I don´t know what to ask you now, because there are many things I would like to know .... Maybe we should start with your injuries on your arm?"   
  
The other boy sighed deeply and began to speak about the last summer and his depression. Draco ended with the description of the feeling as he accidentally broke the mirror on the train ride and what happened after that. Now it was Harry´s turn to comfort the other boy and the blonde cried out his soul in his boyfriend´s arms. It was the first time that he allowed himself to let go completely in front of another person and it felt right.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin rested his face on the other boy´s chest and felt strong arms holding him tight while Harry was whispering comforting words. After a while Draco relaxed and noticed that he felt much better, not so helpless and empty like usual after crying. Harry was stroking his long, tousled hair tenderly and he was caressing his back making the blonde feel comforted and loved. The young Malfoy felt very strong suddenly because he was able to leave his sadness behind now that he had permitted himself to mourn about his hurt soul and to admit that he was sad.  
  
The two boys drank another glass of whiskey and Draco managed to smile at the other boy a genuine smile, which was rather rare for a Malfoy. The blonde boy asked, "Harry, do you trust me?" and the other boy nodded silently.   
  
"Why don´t you talk about your flashbacks and stuff?"   
  
The black-haired boy shrugged lightly and answered, "I don´t like talking about that because it makes me feel like crying and I sort of live all the feelings again and again ..."   
  
Harry´s voice sounded shaky and broken as he fought against some tears which were starting to appear in the corners of his emerald eyes.  
  
Hiding his eyes behind his tousled black hair the boy managed to calm down and he started to talk about the rape. Harry explained his feelings during the punishment; the shame, the desperation and the helplessness. Draco asked softly, "Harry, weren´t you angry?"   
  
The raven-haired boy looked thoughtfully at his boyfriend before he spoke, "No, I don´t think so."   
  
Draco continued to ask, "But why didn´t you feel furious during or after they did such horrible things to you? It makes me shudder to think about it and I´m really infuriated."  
  
Harry sat beside the other boy, his usual brooding expression on his face and he didn´t move only one muscle for a while. Suddenly he stated hoarsely, "They only reminded me of what I am."   
  
Draco looked at his boyfriend alarmed and took his hand squeezing it softly before he asked, "What do you mean they reminded you of what you are, Harry?"   
  
"A whore" was the quickly given answer and the silver-haired boy stared at the other boy in shock not knowing were this would lead to. The statement floated around the room, neither boy commenting on and they were silent for a short moment.  
  
Draco broke the silence and spoke softly, "Harry, why do you think you are a whore?"   
  
Harry buried his face ashamed in his hands and answered his voice barely a whisper, "He always was taking what he wants and he said that I´m a whore spreading my damned legs for less than money and I´d like to be taken hard."   
  
At that point the raven-haired boy started to cry helplessly and his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him holding him tight. There was nothing to say at that moment and the only thing Draco could do was hold the other boy in his arms and let him cry.  
  
When the black-haired Slytherin with the lightning-shaped scar relaxed in his boyfriend´s arms and was able to speak again Draco asked, "Who was it, Harry?"   
  
Harry sighed deeply and took a deep breath before he gave the answer "Uncle Vernon".   
  
Draco was fuming inside and couldn´t believe what he heard his boyfriend say. He couldn´t describe the fury he felt when he heard how those worthless muggles treated the child that was given to them, so that they could care for him. He really hated those damned muggles and now he understood Harry´s reactions much better.  
  
Suddenly there was another question on his mind "Harry, you don´t think that you deserved it, do you?"   
  
There was silence and Draco felt the other boy stiffen in his arms because he seemed to be right with his presumption. Draco forced the other boy to look in his ice-blue eyes and spoke softly, "Nobody deserves that, Harry, and especially no child that hasn´t a single chance to say no or fight."   
  
Harry´s eyes filled with tears again and he whispered, "He said that I shouldn´t have wiggled with my little sexy arse so seductively and that I smiled so cute at him ..." and his voice trailed off.  
  
Draco was only more infuriated but he held his temper back, "That worthless muggle told you so because he wanted to make you feel guilty for his perversity and it worked!" the blonde spat out bitterly.   
  
Again, Harry cried in his arms and the silver-haired boy comforted him holding him tight and rocking back and forth with him. The young Malfoy buried his face in his boyfriend´s nest of black hair while he was caressing his back. Both boys lost every feeling for time as they sat there together in a tender embrace and there were no words to speak.  
  
Draco pulled Harry closer and they were lying on the bed together and the blonde managed to cover both of them with the satin blanket. The silver- haired Slytherin took his wand and muttered a spell to switch off the light and make the candles disappear. Harry cuddled up against his boyfriend like a little child searching for his mother and the blonde continued to soothe the other boy. That was the first night they spent together completely and both boys needed the closeness of the other and the warmth. It took a long while until they fell asleep but both of them slept very peacefully afterwards and they were lying together snuggled up against each other while they were sleeping.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it! 


	13. An unexpected Ally

A/N: I hope you´ll enjoy it!!!   
  
To chillkroete: You are right, I´m from Germany.  
  
13 An unexpected Ally  
  
Since Draco knew the horrible truth about Harry´s childhood he read a few books about sexual child abuse and the possible consequences for the victim or better the survivor. The blonde tried to prepare himself for helping his boyfriend to get over his depression and to learn more about the psychological side. It felt good to care for someone like that and some of the descriptions in the books were useful for his own problems as well. The silver-haired boy noticed that it helps a lot to be aware of the own problems and to face them trying to come to a solution in an active way instead of bottling up everything and hide it until it breaks out with triple pressure.  
  
The young Malfoy kept the secret of Harry´s childhood well and the raven-haired boy with the usually untidy hair seemed to be more open for their late night conversations than before. Draco realized that it build up his inner self confidence when another person needed him like his boyfriend did. Blaise, the black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail, noticed that something changed and asked one day as they were sitting in the library together "What happened to you, Teen Rebel? I´ve never seen you so alive before."   
  
Draco smirked and answered, "That´s because I´ve never been, Blaise."   
  
The black-haired guy frowned and stated, "You won´t answer me that question right now, aren´t you?"   
  
The silver-haired boy smiled mysteriously and shook his head and the other boy sighed playfully.  
  
The two Slytherins were working on their private potion project to finish their preparations soon. Once if they were done with the theoretic part and the improvements it would be the next step to collect the ingredients carefully. Draco started to brew the basic fluid one week ago and it seemed to work because the consistence and the colour were as expected. The blonde boy loved to brew very advanced potions because it was so interesting and full of suspense to create such powerful liquids coming closer to the result with every little addition or stirring. Brewing potions was one of the few things that didn´t make him loose his temper if he had to be patient.  
  
Harry entered the library looking like a sort of Dark Warlock with his pale face contrasting to his raven-coloured hair and the black robes. The former Gryffindor saw his boyfriend and a smile appeared on his stern face making his emerald eyes gleam brightly. Draco smiled back and his ice-blue eyes became warmer and his expression was suddenly friendlier and less arrogant. The exchange of glances and the changes in the boy´s faces was watched by several other students that were working together at the library too and they would lie if they´d say this scene wasn´t fascinating somehow because these boys were the strangest couple Hogwarts has ever had.  
  
The dark-haired Slytherin with the tousled hair walked to the two other Slytherins and drawled, "May I sit down with you? Working on this potion project again?"   
  
Draco pulled his boyfriend into an embrace letting him sit on his lap not caring for the stares of the other students. Their lips met for a tender kiss and their tongues were dancing together passionately and both boys closed their eyes not noticing what´s going on around. Suddenly Blaise patted on Harry´s shoulder and hissed, "Be careful, the lions are up to something."  
  
The boys finished their kiss both looking rather infuriated as they turned their attention to the surroundings noticing that Ron and Seamus were glaring at them. The two Gryffindors stood up sauntering through the library and stopped in front of the Slytherins. The atmosphere in the room was very tense and some first years rushed out of the room. Ron snorted, "By Merlin´s beard, guess who´s wearing the trousers in that relationship, Seamus."   
  
The Irish redhead smirked darkly and hissed, "I would say it´s Malfoy the Silver Prince of Slytherin. Do you think he´s paying the Fag Queen Whore for spreading legs for such an ugly beast?"  
  
Blaise gasped for air as he saw the expression in Harry´s face and the two Gryffindors nearly recoiled by so much hatred and coldness. Everyone in the room could feel the aura of magic floating around the angry black-haired teen like electricity in the air. The raven-haired boy with the lightning-shaped scar stood up slowly and spoke with an icy voice "You two are not worth to talk to." Draco was fuming as well and his face was showing his famous Malfoy Rage as he roared, "Don´t you dare to insult me or Harry again, you filthy Gryffindor slime!"   
  
Ron was getting angry as well because he didn´t want to loose a word duel against Slytherins and yelled, "Don´t you dare to give me orders, I´m not your faggy little pet!"  
  
Draco pointed his wand at the redhead and murmured something under his breath and the Gryffindor was covered with green stinking slime that seemed to burn on his skin because he was crying out loud in pain. The thick liquid was crawling around the redhead´s body and soon he was covered totally with the smelly slime. The blonde Slytherin hissed, "That´s what you are bastard ... only slime." Seamus pointed his wand towards Harry and Draco but before he could do anything he was flying around like carried away by a mighty whirlwind and he smashed against the wall with his face first making some unhealthy cracking sounds. The Slytherins left the library immediately and as they turned towards the dungeons they heard a girl´s voice call Harry´s name.  
  
The three still angry Slytherins looked back and saw Hermione Granger standing behind them looking very pale and worried. The brown-haired girl was crying and sniffled, "Harry, I´m so sorry. They are so unbearable .... I want to apologize to you for not being your friend and help earlier."   
  
She stormed towards the former Gryffindor and threw her arms around him giving him a bone crushing hug and his face softened a little. Draco was stunned and felt a little bit lost but suddenly he was hugged too and he noticed that the girl must have apologized to him as well. Blaise and Harry were sneering as they saw the surprised and helpless expression on Draco´s face as he stood there hugging the Know-It-All-Granger.  
  
Hermione grinned darkly as she disclosed to the Slytherins "I think these bastards have to pay for their behaviour and it would be a honour for me to offer my help with that. I want to see them suffer as they made Harry suffer." The boys saw her determination and her anger and Blaise said shaking his head "What´s that with these Gryffindors? They´re as evil and scary as Slytherins I´d guess."   
  
Harry asked the former house mate "I thought you were together with Ron?"   
  
The brown-haired girl with the bushy hair snorted, "Not for long Harry. As I realized what they did to you I sent him to hell and tried to talk to you but you never noticed it."   
  
Harry smiled and suggested, "Maybe you can come and visit me from time to time and we can talk about some things."   
  
The girl nodded and smirked brightly before the Slytherins returned to the dungeons and the girl headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. 


	14. Only Dreams

A/N: Well, lean back and enjoy!  
  
14 Only Dreams  
  
Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly and a little sigh escaped from his lips while he was dreaming something obviously arousing. The blonde muttered, "Harry ...." and his body was reacting to the sexual feeling in his dream building up a tent in his silky pyjama pants. Suddenly the boy woke up with a start feeling the urgent need to use the toilet and he got up slowly. Half asleep the blonde walked to the next bathroom grumbling something under his breath and sighing deeply because this task would be sort of difficult with a rock hard erection. With a little bit help of his wand and some magic the young Malfoy fixed quickly his little problem before his needs would be too urgent and, at least released, he returned to his dorm still sleepy.  
  
As the silver-haired Slytherin was about to cross his boyfriend´s dorm he heard the other boy sniffling and sighing. Draco decided to look after Harry and opened the door of his lover´s dorm carefully not wanting to frighten the black-haired boy. Draco entered the room and noticed that the other boy was sleeping and dreaming because his eyes were shut. With a second glance the blonde saw the tears running down Harry´s cheeks and his heart felt like bursting. That boy would never have some peace because during the day he was brooding and over night he was dreaming about the terrible things that happened to him.  
  
Unsure what to do Draco was musing about the strength that his boyfriend must have inside to handle all these horrible things without to get mad. The raven-haired boy started to sob even more but didn´t wake up yet and the blonde Slytherin was at his boyfriend´s side within a few large steps and put his hand on the other boy´s shoulder gently making him wake up. Harry looked around with his eyes only half open not realizing that his dream was over now and flinched as he was aware of the touch on his shoulder.  
  
Draco whispered calmingly "Shh ... it´s me. Don´t be afraid." and took out his wand whispering a single word "Lumos".   
  
The tip of his wand began to glow and the complete darkness in the room was gone. The now fully awaken boy recognized who the person beside him was and spoke softly "Draco, don´t do that again. I nearly got a heart attack."   
  
Wiping with one hand over his eyes Harry noticed the wet trails of his own tears and breathed, "Oh no, not again ... I hate it to wake up with these damned traitorous tears in my face. I´m not that weak, burning hell!"  
  
Draco sat down close beside his boyfriend and pulled the smaller boy into an embrace while he tried to comfort him "Your tears are no sign of weakness, Harry. You need to cry to get over this and I´m there for you if you need me. You´re welcome."   
  
Harry leant into the hug snuggling himself up to his boyfriend´s warm body. Both boys were enjoying the closeness of one another and the blonde began to run a hand through his boyfriend´s tousled shock of black hair.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sniffled, "Sometimes it´s hard to be overwhelmed by all these feelings like this, not being able to hold it back or to do something. I wished I could be so strong like you, Drake and not always crying like a little child." Draco laughed darkly and replied, "Strong? Yeah, that was really pretty strong to cut my arms and I´ve cried so many times as well but I was alone and that made feel empty afterwards. Now we have each other. We can care, give comfort, be close to and love each other ..." his voice trailed off.   
  
Harry noticed that Draco was breathing heavily and he apologized to him "Sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you, Draco." and he bit his lower lip making blood escape the self-induced wound.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin pinned the other boy down to his bed kissing him demanding and parting his lips with his tongue gently. While their tongues were duelling faster and faster the taste of blood mingled with the minty taste of tooth paste. Both boys sensed each others desperation in this single kiss and they noticed that tears were streaming down their faces and the tears were mingling on their wet faces while they were still kissing each other desperately.  
  
As the two Slytherins finished their intensive French kiss they were both panting for air and sobbing even more. Draco hugged the smaller fragile seeming boy tenderly and they laid back together on Harry´s bed cuddling up against each other cheek to cheek still crying noiseless. No words were spoken, only the fact of being close to each other and knowing that there is someone who cares and understands soothed the crying boys. They fell asleep soon afterwards still holding each other tenderly.  
  
A few hours later Draco woke up feeling very safe and peaceful and he was aware of the other boy in his arms feeling his warmth and to his surprise a growing erection. Harry was dreaming again but yet it was an erotic dream and he was murmuring something like "Faster my Dragon".   
  
The blonde arched one elegant eyebrow and an amused smirk appeared on his face recalling his own dream last night. The silver-haired Slytherin couldn´t resist to help himself to fulfil his nasty fantasies that where about to make him grow rock hard.  
  
Quickly his wand was drawn and a Silencing Charm and a Locking Charm were spoken on the room. To the Slytherin´s pleasure it was Saturday morning and they won´t be disturbed so early. Draco dived under the blanket and freed his lover´s growing member out of his prison. Face to face with the little Harry he felt his erection grow even more immediately and he started to lick the other boy´s penis without to wake him up. That was the first time that he did this to someone and he started to really enjoy the taste of his boyfriend´s own scent.  
  
Soon the blonde took the whole penis in his mouth feeling him grow rock hard and making Harry moan deeply. Draco was very aroused as he felt the first signs of pre cum and tasted the salty liquid dropping out of the leaking cock. The silver-haired boy twirled with his tongue around the wonderful tasting member in his mouth while he moved his lips back and forth gently.  
  
Harry moved his hips ecstatically and a deep groan escaped his mouth as he suddenly opened his eyes noticing that he was about to come. The raven-haired boy widened his eyes and a blissful expression appeared on his face and he called out loud with a sexy hoarse voice as he was hit by his orgasm. Draco swallowed eagerly all the hot and salty liquid that was shot into his mouth and kissed the released penis of his lover before he crawled out of the cosy cover that hid him while he was doing that special favour to his boyfriend.  
  
Harry blushed deeply as he saw Draco´s smiling face appear out of his blanket and realized what happened. The blonde Slytherin suggested, "Maybe this is the right way to wake you up early in the morning without being nearly killed by Mr Morning Grouchiness himself."   
  
The Boy-Who-lived couldn´t hide a smirk and chuckled before he answered, "Maybe this is the only way to wake me up early in the morning, Sexy Dragon."   
  
The silver-haired boy couldn´t overhear the seductive smoky undertone in his boyfriend´s voice and saw hungry emerald eyes check up his state of arousal.  
  
Harry began to stroke the other boys erection through the silky fabric of the pyjama pants and teased the blonde with his tongue at his earlobe. The raven-haired boy managed to find a soft spot nibbling at the other boy´s earlobe he was sending shivers down his spine. Draco felt his lover´s hands caressing his stomach and glide into his pyjama pants slowly. The sexual tension was growing while the black-haired teen showed his lover what simple stroking hands were able to do.  
  
Harry helped his boyfriend out of his pyjama and his boxers while he was caressing his nipples with his twirling wet tongue making the blonde moan lustfully. The Boy-Who-Lived purred like a cat whispering softly "Let me return the favour, Dragon."   
  
The dark-haired Slytherin started to lick and suck the other boy´s erection gently and it was amazing which feelings a twirling tongue was able to give. Draco moved his hips in his own rhythm and soon he felt his own orgasm build up.  
  
Harry increased the speed of his licking, twirling and sucking as he noticed that his lover would come soon to expand his arousal once more. Draco panted heavily and a soft whimper escaped his mouth as he climaxed into his lover´s mouth watching the black-haired boy swallowing his semen with closed eyes. The boys locked their lips and they kissed each other passionately not able to let go off each other.  
  
The two Slytherins were snogging until they heard the first noises of the awaking housemates. Draco suggested, "What about a nice morning shower before we go to breakfast together with Blaise?"   
  
The raven-haired boy with the tousled hair answered, "I´d agree but I have one last question before I´ll let you go. What did you lead into my dorm last night?"   
  
Draco blushed slightly and admitted, "I dreamt something about you."   
  
Harry lifted one eyebrow and wanted to know teasingly "Why do you blush?"   
  
The blonde smirked and stated playfully "Sort of erotic dream, you know?" and their eyes met with knowing glances.   
  
The black-haired boy smiled one of his lately rare genuine smiles and retorted "Yes, I know very well as you should know too." Both boys were laughing heartily and that Saturday morning started encouraging. 


	15. Harry finds out about the plan

A/N: I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter!  
  
15 Harry finds out about the plan  
  
After a refreshing morning shower Draco was the first who was ready to leave for breakfast and he sat down in the common room waiting for Harry and Blaise. The handsome Slytherin with the black ponytail arrived shortly afterwards and greeted cheerfully his friend "Morning, Teen Rebel, ready for the weekend?"   
  
The blonde nodded smiling and retorted self-confidentially and showing his usual Malfoy Smirk "Yeah mate, ready for everything that might come."   
  
The black-haired boy drawled sneering "Somebody had nice dreams tonight I´d guess."   
  
The young Malfoy tried to hide a giggle that escaped his mouth into a cough and the other boy glanced suspiciously at him. Blaise noticed that the blonde teen turned his face colour from nearly white to a light shade of pink and he grinned wickedly musing aloud "That must have been a pretty sexy and hot dream, Teen Rebel, I´d guess referring to your cute face colour. I doubt that it would be permitted for under ages if it had been a film then."  
  
At that moment Harry entered the common room and caught the last words of Blaise and the Boy-Who-Lived blushed scarlet too. Blaise watched the two boys amused and said dryly "So, I am the only one having no dreams that need parental advisory."   
  
Draco and Harry glanced at each other and started to snicker like mad. Blaise missed the joke and looked at them shrugging and shaking his head before he came to the conclusion "Puberty is horrible, isn´t it, guys? You two act like giggling girls in the worst state of puberty."   
  
Harry panted breathing heavily "Stop it, Zabini or I´ll choke!"   
  
The other black-haired boy petted Harry´s tousled jet-black hair and assured him "Don´t panic, Boy Wonder! You are the amazing Boy-Who-Lived and you won´t die of a laugh attack."  
  
Draco was holding his stomach while he tried to calm down and it made him very happy to see the ever so sinister looking teen laugh like that. Tears were running down the dark-haired Slytherins´s cheeks but he barely managed to stop giggling and the blonde was the only one who saw sadness returning into these fascinating emerald eyes and turning tears of joy into tears of mourn and again the ghosts of the past stroke back. The silver-haired boy pulled his boyfriend into his arms and whispered simply into his ear "I understand Harry."   
  
The Boy-Who-lived leant into the embrace and hid his face at the other boy´s chest calming down slowly.  
  
Blaise watched the scene frowning and asked alarmed "Everything O.K.?" but he got no answer.   
  
The black-haired boy cleared his throat and repeated the question looking at Draco who shook silently his head. The blonde caressed tenderly his lover´s back and soothed him with some whispered words of simple understanding. Some first years passed the boys with curious stares and Draco gave them a death glare that made the younger teens hurry away as fast as they could. Every Slytherin knew better not to cross Draco Malfoy´s way if he is pissed off.  
  
Harry lifted his head and was showing his usual brooding expression and he kissed the blonde briefly on a corner of his mouth before he spoke to the other boys "What about the breakfast?"   
  
Blaise was a bit surprised by this sudden change of mood and nodded his agreement trying to get an idea what happened in front of him and he made a mental note to himself that he would check this out later.  
  
The three Slytherins walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and they got everyone´s attention as they entered the hall together obviously a bit late. Harry sauntered past the tables hiding his eyes behind his tousled shock of jet-black hair but moving nearly cat-like and elegant. Draco showed his usual Malfoy Smirk and was moving like an aristocratic member of the royal house. Blaise had a thoughtful look on his face and threw his head back as he followed his housemates radiating pride and arrogance aware of his handsome appearance.  
  
Like usual since Harry´s resorting the other students were watching carefully the trio and were musing about the Golden Boy´s changes of appearance and behaviour. His sinister glances and the brooding expression, his pale face contrasting to the yet usually black clothes made the students of the other houses shudder with a dark fascination but nobody dared to ask why he has changed in that way. Most of them thought simply that it was mostly Draco Malfoy´s influence and they were gossiping about the odd couple. The rumours were much more interesting since these two boys were together like this and some of them were really ridiculous but most of them used to be sinister and dark.  
  
The three Slytherins were aware of the never-ending attention and they handled it with a mild amusement. Most of the time in publicity they made a show out of it and played their roles in the new game very well. As a matter of fact all the three boys played roles their entire life long and they did it very well before and improved their facades nowadays only more.  
  
Hermione Granger caught a single glance of her former housemate and she finished her breakfast in silence ignoring the other Gryffindors who were watching her suspiciously. The brown-haired girl stood up hastily and headed towards the Slytherin table with a high arisen head and a proud expression on her face. Now she got the attention of everyone as she stopped in front of the trio smiling at the three boys greeting them friendly "Hi Harry! Hi Draco! Hi Blaise! Good morning to all the three of you. May I join you after meal?"   
  
The boys greeted back friendly and Harry offered, "Sit down til we´re ready, `Mione."  
  
The other students watched curiously the scene and some Gryffindors were staring daggers at the new formation but neither the girl nor the boys showed any reaction and they acted like this was nothing interesting. They were chatting about some unimportant topics to make a bit conversation until they left the hall together drawing once again all the attention to their departure. Draco slung his arm around his smaller boyfriend´s shoulder and the other boy slung his arm around the blonde´s waist in return showing the entire school that they were belonging together now.  
  
The weather was nice and sunny, quite perfect for a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts and exactly that was, what the four students were doing. Their conversation was getting more serious and the girl asked sneering wickedly "Are there any plans of revenge in development?"   
  
Harry shook his head and stated, "I don´t want revenge because I don´t want to explain to the entire school what happened to me."   
  
Hermione noticed the exchange of knowing glances between Draco and Blaise and she knew what was going on immediately. Nothing could be hidden from the brainy brown-haired girl for long.  
  
Carefully she asked her former housemate "Harry, you don´t mean that you will let them get away without punishment, do you?"   
  
Harry looked at his former housemate shrugging and she sensed the turmoil of feelings behind the well build façade. Hermione spoke softly "Harry, it was not your fault and you couldn´t do something to prevent it."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sighed and disclosed to his only friend in Gryffindor "You can´t understand my reasons because you only know a part of the truth and I´m not ready to tell you everything. Sorry, `Mione."   
  
The girl hugged quickly her friend and reassured him "You´re welcome. I´m there for you whenever you feel ready to talk about it."  
  
Blaise caught the hint between the spoken words and thought that he didn´t know the whole truth as well and he was sure that Draco did, which made him a bit jealous but he was released that at least one person was up to date and able to help the depressed boy before he would hurt himself in his self-destructive way of life.  
  
The boy with the black ponytail was lost in his thoughts and suddenly he heard that the girl asked him something quite unprepared "Blaise, what do you and Draco plan to give these bastards what they deserve?"   
  
Not knowing how it happened the Slytherin blurted out without to think "We planning to brew a special potion that ...."   
  
He then stopped abruptly as he noticed what he did. Harry frowned looking darkly at his boyfriend and asked with a hoarse voice "What was that?"   
  
Draco got pale and his face was white like snow as he murmured, "I wanted to tell you later about our plans when you´re ready."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived glared at the two boys with anger in his glittering eyes and explained with an icy voice "Don´t you dare to betray me or to lie! It´s very difficult for me to trust people and every betrayal destroys once more my ability to trust someone and maybe once there will be left nothing. I can´t handle it right now ... I´ll leave you now and I need to be alone. Is that understood?"   
  
The black-haired boy with the lightning-shaped scar stormed away and the three other students stood there in silence with guilty faces. Draco felt a familiar emptiness crawling into his mind and the sadness that belonged to this special state of mind came over his consciousness like a hurricane. The blonde spoke tonelessly "I have to be alone too." and he left with hanging shoulders and slowly like a very old man leaving the girl and the black-haired Slytherin alone looking at each other in disbelief. 


	16. Darkness again

16 Darkness again  
  
Draco Malfoy went to his dorm and locked the door with several spells while he was hit completely unprepared by that sudden desperation and sadness. The boy felt like falling into a black hole and all his energy seemed to be drawn away by the darkness that surrounded him in a so familiar way. Tears were running down his cheeks and he felt lost in the hurricane of his own feelings not aware of his body or his surrounding anymore. Not noticing what he was up to he moved slowly to his drawer and pulled it open.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin took out his box of razorblades and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face like a grimace of grief. He opened the little box and withdrew one silver little blade with trembling hands. The blonde boy sank down to the ground beside his bed and pulled back his sleeve with one movement. The silver blade did its job very well and soon the arm was bleeding heavily from several deep cuts.  
  
The warm feeling of the dark red blood flowing across the pale skin woke the boy from his trance-like state of mind. Noticing what he did the blonde started to whimper and sobbed even more. It dawned on him that this wouldn´t end so fast and easy as he thought and his thoughts turned back to reality. Only to be aware of the problems didn´t include a solution it only stopped his rite of cutting for a short time and now it became stronger than before. He still wasn´t able to handle the pressure alone and his inner self-confidence was hurt deeply. It would be harder once more to hold his façade and rebuild the wall.  
  
Draco panicked as he thought about his boyfriend and what he might be doing now feeling fear crawling to the surface of his mind. He wasn´t sure if he would be able to live without his lover and the comfort that they were able to give one another in exchange. The boys needed each other to heal their hurt souls but this task would be difficult and sometimes impossible because some wounds never heal properly. The sudden understanding made him feel weak and unable to handle these problems. How could someone help another person if he wasn´t able to deal with his own feelings. The silver-haired Slytherin felt building up his nearly famous Malfoy Rage and overshadowing his sadness and depressed feelings. The strength returned to his body and he was able to mentally kick his own ass and managed to stand up and straighten his appearance again.  
  
The blonde boy cleaned up the mess he caused and covered his fresh cuts under his sleeve before he loosened his ponytail and combed his tousled silky hair back. At that moment he heard a knock on his door and he asked, "Who´s there?" Draco heard Blaise answer quietly "It´s me. May I come in, please?"   
  
The silver-haired boy took his wand and removed the Locking Spells calling "Come in".   
  
The black-haired Slytherin rushed into the room looking very scared and pale. The young Malfoy watched his friend and spoke harshly "What´s going on, Blaise?" The other boy took a deep breath and explained, "Harry returned five minutes ago and you better should look after him, Drake. I doubt that he´s able to make it alone."  
  
Draco tried to calm down and followed the other boy who was leading him to the common room. The two boys entered the Slytherin common room and the blonde realized what the black-haired Slytherin meant. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were holding the raven-haired boy with the unruly hair under his arms to prop him up and he wouldn´t be able to stand without the girls. Some younger students watched curiously and amused the scene until they were aware of the arriving boys and Malfoy´s glares in their directions. Harry wasn´t able to focus his eyes and it seemed that he didn´t notice where he was.  
  
The two boys put their hands under the obviously drunken Slytherin´s arms and released the girls of his weight leading and pushing the half unconscious boy towards his dormitory. Half on their way the black-haired boy with the tousled hair spoke with an unexpected clear voice "I´m getting sick .... Please can we go to the bathroom?"   
  
A look on his white sweating face proofed his statement and the two Slytherins hurried to get their housemate into the next available bathroom before it would be too late.  
  
A couple of minutes later the Boy-Who-Lived was kneeling in front of a toilet and vomiting out his stomach and it nearly took no end. Blaise was watching the scene from the door and Draco knelt behind his boyfriend and caressed his back. The Boy-Who-Lived passed out and hit his forehead against the toilet violently. Draco grabbed his lover´s shoulders and pulled him out of the narrow toilet cabin. The blonde noticed alarmed that the other boy must have vomited blood at least after his stomach was empty and he panicked. The two Slytherins carried the unconscious boy to his dorm and placed him on his bed talking about their options and what they could do now.  
  
Blaise suggested, "Maybe we should inform Professor Snape or bring him into the infirmary."   
  
"And humiliate him once more ..." Draco snorted angrily and unsure what to do. The black-haired boy said softly "Draco, he could have tried to kill himself with a toxic potion or else ..." and his voice trailed off.   
  
The silver-haired boy answered quietly "If he would have tried to commit suicide he won´t have returned to the common room. No, he took the slow and painful way to destroy himself piece for piece."   
  
The handsome raven-haired boy flinched as he heard the bitterly spoken comment and got the hint behind.  
  
Blaise Zabini looked into the other boy´s face and saw the motionless expression but he was aware of the feelings behind these stormy ice blue eyes and wondered how these two boys managed to keep each other from destroying themselves every day and he shuddered not able to help or do something. A sudden noise caught the attention of the boys and they found Harry laying on his bed with open eyes and sighing deeply.  
  
Draco glanced at his boyfriend and said softly "Harry, do you know where you are?"   
  
The raven-haired boy with the lightning-shaped scar whispered hoarsely "Yes, you brought me to my dorm after I´ve passed out."   
  
Blaise was surprised that the other boy´s thoughts still were very clear and he was even more surprised as he heard the drunken teen demand, "Blaise, I have to talk to Draco. Could you leave us alone, please?"   
  
The black-haired boy with the ponytail left the room somehow released and the blonde boy took his boyfriend´s hand and squeezed it firmly.  
  
Harry began to speak slowly "Draco, I´m really sorry that I was mad at you."   
  
The silver-haired boy responded, "It was all my fault, Harry. I should apologize instead."   
  
Knowing that it meant really a lot if Draco Malfoy tries to apologize the Boy-Who-Lived changed the topic of their conversation a little and asked, "Are you angry because I´m fucking pissed and else ..." his voice was shaky.   
  
The blonde frowned and wanted to know "What else?"   
  
The black-haired boy looked down to his feet and breathed, "Some Antidepressiva."   
  
Draco frowned and asked with a blank expression on his face "Some what?"   
  
Harry closed his eyes and explained, "Oh, that´s some muggle stuff. It´s a sort of potion to help people forget their depressions but it´s able to increase the effects of drinking alcohol and vice versa."   
  
The young Malfoy nodded knowingly and stated "You do that often, don´t you?"   
  
The other boy still looked down on his feet and shrugged not knowing what to say.  
  
Since Harry emptied his whole stomach the effects seemed to be less strong and Draco realized his chance to get some answers that a sober Harry wouldn´t give so easy. The blonde boy asked carefully "Harry, did you ever try to commit suicide or thought about it lately?"   
  
The black-haired boy spoke with a nearly toneless voice "To be honest, yes. I did. I tried to kill myself the day after the punishment but for some odd reason I wasn´t able to do it properly and I failed. The wish to death is there most of the time, I have to admit, but I´m too tired and lethargic to really do it."   
  
It was nearly unbearable to watch the boy talking without any expression in his face and the blonde was pretty sure that the other boy extracted his feelings from his mind.  
  
It was strange to see Harry explain these feelings without any reaction and it affected the silver-haired boy somehow. The Boy-Who-Lived spoke about his sadness, grief and suicidal tendencies without being affected visibly like he has switched off his feelings or wasn´t able to feel it anymore. Draco was reminded of his own state of mind when he didn´t feel his body anymore if the pressure was too much and he decided to stop questioning the other boy because this situation was more difficult to handle than a crying or sobbing Harry. If the other boy only could do something like crying that Draco would be able to give him some comfort, but he didn´t. The silver-haired Slytherin cuddled himself up against his boyfriend and a single tear ran down his face. The black-haired boy slung tiredly his arm around his lover and they were laying there together in silence and both boys were resting after a hard time. 


	17. The child beneath the surface

17 The child beneath the surface  
  
Draco was laying next to his boyfriend giving him some time to sleep and recover from the alcohol and tablet induced intoxication and hoping that the dazed state of mind caused the strange side-effect he witnessed. It was horrible to watch someone talking about suicide showing no emotion at all and this was something he really couldn´t deal with because he had no chance to help if the other boy wouldn´t let him though. The blonde could have slapped himself because of his own inability to do something and he still had no idea if it was the right thing to let the drunken teen sleep instead of having him checked by the mediwitch in the infirmary. The young Malfoy watched carefully the sleeping soundly boy noticing every sign of change.  
  
The time passed and both boys didn´t appear for lunch at the Great Hall and Harry was still sleeping and from time to time he snored lightly. Draco had no idea how long they were laying there together as the other boy at least woke up with a start and looked at his boyfriend in shock. The black-haired Slytherin was very pale his hair sticking into every direction wet with sweat. The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed with one hand at his stomach and made a face like he was suffering. The silver-haired boy asked, "Are you sick again?"   
  
The other boy nodded slowly and explained, "My stomach kind of rotates and it hurts."   
  
Harry sat up slowly and closed his eyes for a short moment before he stood up looking rather wobbly and hurried to his washbasin vomiting again. The smaller and fragile boy rinsed his face with lots of ice cold water and returned to the bed with an embarrassed expression on his face. Draco didn´t know what he should do now and he tried to smile at his boyfriend but it didn´t work trying still to hide his concern for the other boy. Harry then took his hand into his own trembling hands and locked his eyes with the blonde Slytherin once more drowning in these stormy ice blue eyes.  
  
Harry broke the silence after a moment and spoke softly "Draco, I´m so sorry." Draco disclosed carefully to the other boy "You needn´t to be sorry for something that wasn´t your fault. But I want you to know that I am what I am and some things can´t be changed. Surely one of them is, that I don´t want somebody to hurt you and get along without revenge. I can´t bear to see these bastards behaving like some gods that have the right to do something terrible pretending they punished you for disgracing their house and no one kicks their ass. These slimy gits are the real disgrace for Gryffindor and you have to pay the price for them but I won´t let go off them until they´ve paid their price as well."  
  
Harry gave his now fuming lover a calming glance and explained, "I don´t know what´s gotten into me as I heard that you planned a revenge. I know very well who you are and that´s why I love you. You are the one who cares for me and makes me feel beloved and safe and who understands what I feel without much explanation. I like the way you try to protect me because I never had someone who didn´t expect me to be strong or deal with everything alone. For the muggles I´m just a freak and in the wizardry world I´m a hero ..." his voice trailed off.   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin pulled his boyfriend into an embrace and caressed his back gently.  
  
Draco said softly "I´ll promise you that the Weasel and the others will be punished and nobody´ll know what happened to you except you allow it."   
  
Harry leant into the embrace searching for the warmth and closeness of the other boy. The blonde was holding his boyfriend tightly and began to relax hoping that things started to get better from now on. Harry didn´t mention their conversation before he fell asleep and had to run over to the washbasin vomiting twice, before he told his lover that he felt better again. The raven-haired boy still was shaky, his hands trembling awfully his face as white as the candles on his desk.  
  
Draco noticed that the other boy seemed to relax visibly in his arms and slung protectively one arm around his shoulder running some fingers through the sweaty shock of black hair with the other hand. Harry´s expression softened while he rested his head on his boyfriend´s chest and the eye-colour changed into a brighter ocean green. Harry cuddled himself up to the blonde Slytherin and slung his arms around him gently. The way Harry moved reminded the other boy of a little child that was cuddling up against his mother or father and he glanced briefly at his partner´s face noticing the chances amazed.   
  
Draco asked softly "Harry, do you think we could go to the Great Hall for supper this evening?"   
  
Harry looked innocently at him and answered with a softer voice than usual "Oh, yeah. I´m so hungry. Can we go soon, please?"   
  
The silver-haired boy frowned and was aware that this sounded much like a little child too and he petted the other boy´s hair tenderly wondering what was happening now and remembering a certain text passage in one of the books he read about sexual child abuse. That must be one of the side-effects that were described in those books.  
  
They heard a knock at the door and as usual Blaise Zabini rushed in without waiting for an answer. The handsome black-haired boy watched the two other boys carefully and spoke hastily "Common we have to go to supper. You can´t skip another meal because Professor Snape asked where you´ve been."   
  
Harry snorted, "Uh, ... I hate that slimy teacher!" and he made a disgusted face.   
  
Blaise frowned and asked, "What´s wrong Harry, still drunken?"   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head pulling impatiently his lover in a sitting position nearly whining "Common Draco, I´m starving!"  
  
The three Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall without any problems and Draco was holding hands with his boyfriend. Entering the hall they bumped into a person that was waiting behind the door and turned out to be Ron Weasley. The redhead was glaring at them and he shove the former Gryffindor roughly away speaking harshly "Don´t you dare to cross my way, weakling!"   
  
Harry´s face reddened with anger and he stepped forward and now it was his turn to shove his former best friend away yelling "Don´t you dare to touch me again, bastard!"   
  
Draco took out his wand and drawled dangerously "Leave him alone Weasel!"   
  
The Gryffindor grinned wickedly and snorted "Very protective about that slut Ferret Boy, aren´t you?"   
  
The other students watched the scene with fascination and they saw the sudden magical wave hit the redhead like an electric shock wave and Draco slung his arm around Harry´s shoulder pulling him towards the Slytherin table. The black-haired Slytherin with the famous scar followed his lover with a puzzled expression on his face and he hid his eyes behind his unruly hair as he saw the curious glances everyone was giving him. The three Slytherins sat down at the table and the blonde boy watched his boyfriend who was sitting with his back towards the other students.  
  
The expression in his face changed once more from confusion to fear, then to anger and at least to his usual sinister looking glance. Harry´s features hardened again and his eye-colour changed to glittering emerald. The blonde was watching the quick barely visible changes with fascination and the other boy spoke with his normal voice again "I´m starting to really hate Ron Weasley for his unbearable behaviour."   
  
Nobody else than Draco seemed to notice what was going on and the trio was eating meal without other incidents. 


	18. A little bit normality

A/N: I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter and you´ll be able to be patient with the revenge (hey if a Malfoy can be patient I´d guess you can as well!!!)  
  
18 A little bit normality  
  
Draco and Blaise explained their plan to brew a Dreamweaver Potion to Harry and Hermione after the last incident. Hermione turned out to be nearly as good with potions as Draco and she was able to help the Slytherins with their task. The basic fluid was ready and the students started to collect the other ingredients for their special concoction, which was very difficult because some of them were quite rare especially the Veela-hair-roots and the vampire fangs.  
  
It would last about a month or two until the potion would be ready. Harry and Blaise concentrated on getting and finding ingredients while Draco and Hermione were working on their preparations that would be necessary to finish the potion at least. The former Gryffindor seemed to feel much better since he was busy with his helping task and his role was more active now. His now not any longer only passive part had an unexpected side-effect on the famous couple´s love live as well.  
  
Harry started to act more active in his relationship with his boyfriend too. Draco enjoyed the new development more than he would have admitted to his lover and their relationship became more lustful. The boys began to explore their sexuality together and Draco always tried carefully to avoid situations that might wake up the other boy´s memories but it was still a problem because Harry tried to hide if he suffered under his flashbacks. The black-haired boy explained one day to his lover "It´s embarrassing, you know. I can´t always disturb your orgasm, Draco. Besides my mind sort of switches off all feelings in my consciousness at these moments and I´m like stunned, not able to move or to talk ..."   
  
The blonde soothed his boyfriend "I don´t care if you stop in the middle of having sex. I don´t want to torture you only for my own orgasm, Harry."  
  
Draco had one special erotic fantasy, which maybe would be able to fix these problems a little bit and he planned to try it next weekend. The silver-haired Slytherin prepared his room perfectly for a romantic encounter and mixed his own special lubricant with the smell of musk and vanilla hiding it under the pillow. The blonde was exited looking forward to that special evening because it would be the night of the nights at least.  
  
Harry knocked on his boyfriend´s door right in time and he heard the other boy answer immediately "Come in, Harry."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin opened the door and stepped in curiously and was mildly surprised. Draco had changed his dorm into a kind of cosy love nest with black satin cushions and covers all over the floor in front of the fireplace that was the only remaining light in the dormitory. The blonde was laying on the nice prepared floor wearing only black satin boxers and showing every inch of his well-toned angelic body proudly.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived smiled widely and locked the door with some Locking Spells preventing their date from unexpected visitors while his boyfriend was casting some Silencing Charms on the entire room. Harry was looking very cute to his lover because he was wearing leather pants and a silk shirt under his robe surely all in black. Draco loved it when his lover wore his tight leather pants fitting like a second skin making his well-formed arse looking irresistible.  
  
Harry let his robe drop down on the floor with one fluid movement and he unbuttoned his silk shirt slowly grinning seductively. Soon it hit the floor landing next to the robe and the Boy-Who-Lived sauntered through the room moving cat-like with a predatory smile on his face. Draco felt himself grow hard only from watching the other boy moving towards him in that special way. The leather pants didn´t leave much to the imagination and it was pretty obvious that the other boy was aroused too.  
  
Both boys were pale but although contrasting because one had ivory hair, a very muscular and tall body and the other was small, fragile, skinny but tenacious with muscles at the right places and ebony hair. Draco grasped his lover´s hand gently and pulled him into a hug tenderly kissing little butterfly kisses all over his neck. Harry had his revenge when he nibbled at his partner´s earlobe gently hitting his soft spot.  
  
The two Slytherins started a tongue duel while their hands were busy with stroking and exploring each other´s body gently. The kiss grew passionately more and more, tongues battling softly, bodies rubbing against each other, fingers massaging tenderly nipples and erections meeting together through silk and leather, rubbing, touching, growing. Draco stroke with his fingers through the jet-black hair and Harry loosened his partner´s ponytail in return playing with one finger fidgeting with a single strain of the silky hair teasing the other boy.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived pulled down his lover´s boxers and started to tease him with his wet tongue at his balls making him moan deeply. Draco whispered softly "Harry, you are in control today and I´ll obey."   
  
Harry felt his arousal grow even more and continued to caress his lover´s body with his tongue while he put off his pants and boxers after he freed himself from his shoes and socks.  
  
Both boys naked now were kissing each other again and this time Harry´s tongue won the duel and his partner let him dominate to emphasize what he has offered before. Their naked bodies were rubbing and touching lightly while the boys were kissing like there would be no tomorrow. Draco caressed his boyfriends back tracing with his fingertips lightly over sensible smooth skin and making the other boy groan into the never ending kiss. At least they finished the French kiss panting and breathing heavily.  
  
Draco grasped under the pillow handing the lubricant to his lover begging "Please, let me feel you inside me."   
  
Harry breathed looking a bit unsure "Are you sure, Drake?" and the other boy answered nearly pouting "I need you inside me. Please, take me now..."   
  
Harry knew that it was the blonde´s first time and he started to prepare his lover´s entrance with his fingers sliding in one well lubed finger first. After a moment of hesitation Harry began to move the finger slowly and felt his boyfriend´s certain muscles relax after a short moment of contraction and he then added another finger. Soon Draco felt the first painful feeling change into a wave of lust and he clenched his muscles to make the fingers move deeper inside his body.  
  
Harry moved his fingers dexterous and increased the speed slowly making the other boy moan lustfully. Draco began to move his hips in anticipation and he said hoarsely "I´m ready, Harry. Please, do it!"   
  
Harry slid his fingers out carefully and lubed his penis quickly while he placed the other boy on a huge cushion spreading his legs gently. The black-haired boy knelt between his partner´s legs and adjusted his body for the following task.  
  
Harry slid his erection into his partner´s tight entrance gently and hesitated to let him get used to the feeling of being filled. As the black-haired teen started to move slowly Draco moaned deeply and began to move his hips rhythmically back and forth. The boys were thrusting against each other searching for their own rhythm and hitting his lover´s prostate several times Harry managed to make the other boy´s orgasm build up very soon.  
  
Draco had a nearly blissful expression on his face as he felt his climax come and he groaned deeply. Harry then took advantage of the leaking cock and squeezed it lightly while he was pounding deeply into the other´s tight entrance hitting one more time the soft spot. The blonde screamed loudly as he came all over his lover´s stomach and his hand throwing his head back and waving his long silky hair.  
  
Harry was panting and he increased his speed once more closing his eyes in concentration. Draco licked his way to the other boy´s nipples and sucked at his boyfriend´s nipples making him moan loudly. Harry felt his own orgasm build up and with one last deep thrust he came and shot his seed deep into his boyfriend´s arse in several loads. After a moment of hesitation the raven-haired boy pulled his released penis out and embraced his lover tenderly caressing his back. Their lips locked and they kissed each other tongues dancing once more together gently.  
  
Totally exhausted but very lucky the two Slytherins cuddled up together under a cosy blanket and continued their snogging session for a while. Both boys were tired and decided to spend the night together in front of the fireplace because they were too lazy to rearrange the room again. Soon they fell asleep still naked and snuggled up against each other.   
  
  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!!! 


	19. The Veritaserum

A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me a review!!! It´s really encouraging.  
  
19 The Veritaserum  
  
Harry Potter was sitting beside Draco Malfoy during their Potions lessons since he was in Slytherin and his skills were improving a lot because the blonde was able to show him very useful things about Potions. They still had their double Potions lesson together with Gryffindor and the atmosphere was tense most of the time, verbal and physical attacking included. Professor Snape had an extra- eye on some certain students because knowing Draco very well he was sure that it wouldn´t last long until there would be a revenge.  
  
Today the Potions Master tried to teach them how to brew Veritaserum that would force everyone to tell the truth whether he or she wants it or not if a person takes a sip. Crabbe and Goyle somehow managed to prevent their cauldron from melting down but later the potion explodes making a terrible noise and smelling awfully like dragon dung (a dragon with the worst diarrhoea you ever would be able to imagine). The black-haired teacher roared angrily "How could you be so stupid? Never ever again dare messing up my classroom like that! Clean up the mess at once and without magic."   
  
The Head of the Slytherin´s glared at his students with glittering nearly black eyes.  
  
Draco noticed that the two muscular boys exchanged some hidden glances and watched the scene with a bit more interest realizing slowly both Slytherins were completely clean. The Gryffindors behind them especially Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom looked like drowned little cats and they wouldn´t be able to wash the smell away for a couple of days. Referring to the satisfied expression well hidden behind their usual dumb features he figured that they did everything in purpose to play a prank at the Gryffindors. Surely you never should underestimate a Slytherin because they are used to play their roles well sneaking up behind you and strike when you are unprepared.  
  
Harry was stirring their potion as the blonde drew his attention back to their task for today and it looked nearly perfect. Watching his boyfriend closely the young Malfoy saw that his hand was trembling slightly and wondered why he hadn´t noticed that before. The black-haired boy moved his stirring shaky hand with a precision like he was used to it for a very long time. Professor Snape was walking around checking the potions carefully before he bellowed, "All of you, take a sip of your own concoction to test it right now."   
  
The students mock glared at the teacher but his trademarked death glare in response convinced them better to obey.  
  
Harry´s features hardened before he took a sip of the Veritaserum and he had a uncomfortable expression on his face but he did what Snape has ordered. Draco tasted some of their potion too and made a face because it was rather disgusting. Now the Potions Master sauntered through the class and asked every student a few questions to test the effect giving notes for their work. As it was Draco´s turn he asked, "What is your favourite colour?"   
  
Malfoy drawled, "Black".   
  
The second question was "Who was your first love?"   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin answered dreamily "Harry Potter, since I saw into his beautiful eyes before we duelled in our second year."   
  
The boy blushed deeply and cursed inwards: `Shit where did that come from?`   
  
The Head of the Slytherin´s arched one elegant eyebrow and couldn´t hide a smirk crossing his stern face.  
  
Harry was the last who would have to answer the questions and he was visibly in a sinister mood glaring at the teacher darkly. Snape tried to be civil knowing what happened to his student at the beginning of the year and he asked, "What is your second name?"   
  
The former Gryffindor nearly snapped, "James" and waited for the following question.   
  
The teacher was unsure which question would be best to show the effect without to embarrass the student too much and asked, "At what age did you get your first French kiss?"   
  
Harry got ghostly pale and answered through gritted teeth "I was four years old."  
  
Everyone gasped for air and someone called out curiously "Who was it?"   
  
Harry couldn´t help himself and answered honestly "My uncle Vernon."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived jumped up and stormed out of the room while the other students broke out into a turmoil at once chatting and gossiping anxiously about the news. Draco sat on his place motionless and stunned while Professor Snape seemed to be lost in his thoughts staring darkly on the empty place in front of him.  
  
The Potions Master woke up from his trance-like state of brooding and roared "Silence!" and with this single word he got what he ordered.   
  
The black-haired wizard glared at the class and hissed, "Don´t you dare to talk about the information you heard or to use it to embarrass Harry Potter!"   
  
He then looked at three certain Gryffindors with an ice-cold death glare snarling, "I´ll make sure you´ll be expelled and imprisoned if you hurt that boy again."   
  
Severus Snape was fuming inside and dismissed the class worrying about a certain raven-haired Boy-Who-Lived-Again-and-Again but still playing his usual role greasy bastard without a heart.  
  
Blaise and Hermione headed towards Draco Malfoy who still sat on his place absent-minded and clenching his fists painfully producing little bleeding wounds with his fingernails.   
  
"Draco stop it! You´ll hurt yourself only more." the brown-haired girl whispered into his ear.   
  
Noticing his aching palms and hearing the girls voice the blonde returned to reality and focused his eyes on his housemate and the girl standing beside him both watching him carefully with concern. The black-haired boy with the ponytail said softly "You knew it Drake, am I right." and the other Slytherin nodded silently.  
  
Draco broke the silence and suggested, "We should search for Harry and calm him down."   
  
The three students decided to start their search down in the dungeons and in the Slytherin´s House because they doubt that the desperate boy would have been in the mood to cross someone´s way. The two boys knew all hide-aways in the dungeons and the search went on without any effort and they began to suspect that the boy might have used his invisibility cloak to hide himself.  
  
Blaise told his friend "Wait a moment I have to use the bathroom."   
  
Draco answered impatiently "Can´t you wait until we´ve found Harry?"   
  
The handsome boy answered the question "No, or I´ll wet my pants besides it´s really urgent and almost too late."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin blushed deeply and headed towards the boy´s bathroom cursing something under his breath like "Damned potion still works ... how embarrassing ... burning hell!"   
  
Draco rubbed his temples and Hermione asked smiling sweetly "You had a crush on Harry since the second year and you never tried to get his attention before?" The blonde retorted still under the influence of the serum "Well, I did but I failed and that made me angry and I teased him only more because that was the only way to be so close to him and touch him without to come out of the closet besides I never would have admitted my real feelings neither to anyone else nor to myself."   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin was infuriated and embarrassed cursing in his mind about the stupid idea of the teacher to let them test the Veritaserum without the use of an antidote afterwards. Draco then smirked suddenly and asked, "And who´s your secret crush Ms Know-It-All?"   
  
The brown-haired girl blushed scarlet and whispered shyly "Pansy Parkinson". Both students looked at each other grinning and the boy continued their little game "Since when?"   
  
The Gryffindor stated simply "Since I´ve noticed that I´m attracted by girls as well and she has a way to enter a room that draws everyone´s attention to her cute appearance and the way she wiggles her arse is sexy and hot ..." her voice trailed off dreamily.  
  
Blaise came back calling anxious and looking completely confused "I´ve found him. He´s in here."   
  
The three students entered the bathroom and found the black-haired boy sitting on the ground in a shower stall hot water flowing down on him. Harry still had all his clothes on and they were totally soaked with water. Hermione pointed her wand to the shower and stopped the hot water running down with one single spell. Harry sat on the wet ground his arms slung around his knees and his head buried on his legs.  
  
Draco ran towards his boyfriend hugging him tenderly and asked softly "What are you doing here?"   
  
The boy in question answered earnestly "Washing away all the dirt but it doesn´t work."   
  
Hermione wanted to know, "Harry, do you feel better now?"   
  
The boy retorted quietly "No, I feel ashamed, worthless, guilty and sad."   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin tried to soothe his boyfriend "Harry, I love you, you know."   
  
It sounded a bit like a question and the wet boy responded, "No. it´s difficult to believe that somebody so beautiful and proud is able to love a person like me: ugly, worthless, weak, mad ... I don´t deserve you, Drake. I´m like poison and I´ll destroy all the joy in your life with my darkness."   
  
The other students gasped for air not able to believe how deep Harry´s soul was hurt.  
  
The blonde Slytherin was still holding the other boy tight not caring that he got wet too. Draco kissed his boyfriend´s forehead and said softly "You deserve more than me because I´m weak and worthless too."   
  
The two boys were holding each other in a tender embrace and tears were running down their faces mingling with the water of the shower still dropping down from Harry´s soaked hair and the other´s salty hot tears. Hermione looked at Blaise Zabini and saw a single tear in the corner of his eye and fighting against her own tears she took the boy´s hand and squeezed it lightly smiling sadly he returned the favour knowing that she was about to cry as well.  
  
No words were spoken but the silent scene was more comforting than words ever would have been able to. Blaise stepped forward pulling the girl with him and laid a single hand on Draco´s shoulder and the brown-haired girl did the same with Harry. It took a while but it seemed to be the only right solution to let the boys cry out their souls reassuring them that they were not alone and understood by someone else with a simple gesture, a comforting hand on their shoulders.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!!! Feedback appreciated!!! 


	20. The Survivor

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers for encouraging me so much! I´m glad you like my story, it means a lot to me to write this down and to know people actually read it and like it. Thanks!!!  
  
20 The Survivor  
  
Since the Veritaserum-induced conviction of the Boy-Who-Lived many students who had witnessed the scene saw the ever so darkly brooding Slytherin in another light. Of course Hermione Granger came up with lots of books and essays about sexual child abuse and she managed to find out some helpful things giving all her information to Draco in her usual way of talking without breathing and tested the very fragile patience of the blonde once or twice. Blaise started to get some information about the topic as well to be prepared for his task of helping his friends but he became more and more unsure if he would be able to deal with all these stuff. The more information the handsome Slytherin got the more difficulties seemed to appear out of nowhere and he felt helpless not knowing what he could do to really help his friends.  
  
Professor Snape was surprisingly one of the first persons offering his help to both of the boys and for some odd reason he was able to make the depressed boy speaking about his feelings and the things that happened to him. The Head of the Slytherin´s promised to Harry no one except the headmaster would be informed about the incest. The Potions Master offered to talk to Albus Dumbledore himself if it would be too much for the student and the boy agreed relieved because he still hated every sort of soul striptease. Talking about his foggy memories of what had happened made him feel awfully confused and uncomfortable. Harry was afraid of showing too much of his inner feelings to anybody else than the Potions Master and Draco because he hated all the glances full of pity and the helpless expressions when people obviously didn´t know what to do or what to believe. Most of the dirty facts were really unbelievable to people who lived a life full of protection and far away from the rude reality of a survivor. The black-haired boy had to face things other people would have broken down if they had to read a report about.   
  
Harry Potter visited frequently Severus Snape in his private rooms to talk with him about his problems and the teacher felt responsible for his student because he was a Slytherin now. It turned out to be sort of encouraging for the distressed boy that the elder wizard was not so affected visibly when he showed some emotions and just told him that he was understanding without fuming or react sadly like most other people did. Snape tried to keep emotional distance during their meetings and let the boy talk about everything just showing understanding and explaining what he heard in response to make the student sure that he listened carefully. The repeating of the boy´s explanations had another effect as well because it was like a mirror for the raven-haired teen that gave his own feelings back with a better precision making him understand better too.   
  
Draco watched his boyfriend a lot to find out if he was recovering as well as he said and noticed that still his hands were trembling barely visible sometimes and really hard other times. The young Malfoy asked himself a hundredth time why he or anyone else didn´t notice that before. The trembling hands seemed to be part of Harry and he acted as if it belonged to him like his emerald eyes or his famous scar. The blonde Slytherin suspected that alcohol might play a role too because he found some empty bottles of fire whiskey in the other boy´s wardrobe but Harry simply ignored the questions about the alcohol. Concentrating on his boyfriend with all his concern the silver-haired boy was distracted from his own depressive feelings again.  
  
Friday night two weeks after the Veritaserum-incident Draco had some difficulties to sleep and he rolled over and over in his bed again. He then was tossing and turning restlessly. The young Malfoy hated these nights trying desperately to sleep but all the thoughts whirling around in his head made him feel still awake and he knew this would be a hard night. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and he asked harshly "Who´s there?"   
  
"It´s me, Drake." he heard the voice of his lover and he soon answered softly "Come in, it´s open."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin entered the dorm and smiled apologetically coming closer with cat-like moves.  
  
Draco lifted his cover and patted with one hand beside himself offering his lover some place to lay down. Harry spoke hoarsely "I couldn´t sleep and thought maybe ..." his voice trailed off.   
  
The blonde rested his head on the other boy´s chest and admitted, "You weren´t the only one who couldn´t fall asleep, my kitten."   
  
Harry arched one elegant eyebrow repeating the last word questioningly "Kitten?" and he wanted to know "What was that for?"   
  
The young Malfoy giggled lightly trying to hide it with a cough but failing miserably and explained, "The way you moved reminded me of a cat hunting a little mouse."  
  
Harry grinned predatory glancing at his boyfriend with glittering jewel-bright green eyes and stated, "Well, I was looking for some prey but I happened to accidentally find no mice but a dragon instead ..."   
  
He then captured the other boy´s mouth with a passionate kiss. The black-haired boy conquered immediately his partner´s lips demanding entrance with his wet tongue. Soon their tongues were dancing together gently and their hands were very busy with stroking and caressing each other affectionately. Panting for air heavily they finished their kiss and Draco breathed, "Oh my god, I´ve missed your touch so much."  
  
Harry smiled brightly and whispered into his lover´s ear "I want to feel your skin on my skin, my love."   
  
To hear the other boy call him ´my love´ made the blonde shudder feeling caught completely of guard and a single tear of affection escaped his eyes and he wiped it away before his boyfriend would discover it and misunderstand the meaning. Draco felt beloved and safe in his lover´s strong arms and he couldn´t get enough of the other´s tender embrace. The two boys helped each other to get rid off their silk pyjamas and soon they were wearing boxers only.  
  
Enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other they were holding one another tight and naked skin touched and rubbed against naked skin. Draco was very fond of cuddling that way and exploring the other boy´s whole body with tracing lightly fingertips on very silky warm skin. The nearly feathery touch made the black-haired young wizard shiver and he felt goose bumps on his arm his little hairs standing like electrified. Returning the favour Harry was stroking his boyfriend with his fingers so careful that it was amazing close to a ghost-like touch making the other boy shudder lustfully as he was sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Their lips met in another kiss tongues duelling heavily again and the kiss was so much more than a simple French kiss expressing feelings better than words would be able to. Sensing each others needs without words they were snogging and caressing tenderly one another waking up certain parts of their lusting bodies. The silver-haired boy felt his arousal grow more and more and the throbbing erection in his boxers was pretty hard by now.  
  
Harry licked his way down to his boyfriend´s navel signalling what he was up to now making the blonde groan wildly. Teasingly the raven-haired boy took the waistband of the silky material between his teeth and pulled it down with a little bit help of his lover. He then began to twirl his wet tongue around his lover´s penis caressing his head, cock and balls making the other boy moan loudly. The raven-haired Slytherin sucked and licked a little more and the penis between his lips grew rock hard quickly.  
  
Tasting the first pre cum he now took the erection into his mouth moving his head back and forth slowly. Draco moved his hips ecstatically and called out loudly "Faster please ... more."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived twirled with his evil tongue again while he was moving his head rhythmically up and down. Increasing the speed of his sweet actions Harry felt that his partner would come soon and he started to stroke the other boy´s balls squeezing them lightly.  
  
Draco Malfoy felt like in heaven as he noticed his climax building up and he panted incoherently "Harry ...I´m ... burning hell ... I come."   
  
Harry glanced up to his partner´s blissful face with gleaming emerald eyes meeting the other´s stormy ice-blue ones and at that moment Draco came in his mouth shooting load after load of the hot salty liquid. The black-haired teen with the tousled hair swallowed it all with relish and he crawled over his lover and kissed him softly giving him his own taste while their tongues were battling passionately again.  
  
Draco tried to stroke his boyfriend´s penis gently but Harry grasped his hand and whispered, "No, ... I can´t ..." and his voice broke.   
  
Alarmed the blonde looked questioningly into his boyfrind´s intense emerald eyes and saw the desperation and he embraced the smaller boy comforting him "Harry, it´s O.K. don´t be sad."   
  
The raven-haired Slytherin leant into the hug resting his head on his lover´s chest and tried to explain, "Sometimes it´s strange .. I wanted so much some sex, but now I sort of panicked and I´m not able to feel my body or my feelings anymore ... it´s like being dead ... like drifting away from consciousness by Merlin´s beard."   
  
Harry started to cry noiselessly and Draco slung protectively his arm around the fragile form of the other boy whispering comforting words. The blonde boy felt like his heart would burst into pieces seeing the pain of his boyfriend and once more he was infuriated because the persons who did this to the love of his life were free and lucky while Harry was broken and depressed. Draco felt guilty because he had climaxed while Harry suffered without telling him. Holding each other gently and cuddling up under the cosy cover they were laying there close to one another in silence and using a higher level of understanding.   
  
After a while both insomniacs felt leaden tiredness crawling up their consciousness and Draco yawned suggesting, "Maybe we could spend the night together and try to get some sleep at least, my little kitten."   
  
The raven-haired Slytherin murmured, "Please, don´t stop holding me, my strong dragon."   
  
Draco tightened his embrace and slung both arms around his lover who cuddled himself into his boyfriend´s arms as close as possible searching for the comforting warmth he now needed desperately. After a while both boys were sleeping soundly and snoring a little. The rest of the night they slept on peacefully, no bad dreams were hunting Harry as he lay safe in his lover´s arms.  
  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated, please review if you like it!!! 


	21. Little Red Riding Hood

A/N: Once more thank you for reviewing especially The Insane Floo Pot!!!  
  
Revenge will be there soon in chapter 23 and it´ll be evil and mean!!!   
  
21 Little Red Riding Hood  
  
The following morning Draco woke up early realizing sleepily that he couldn´t move because something was holding him down. Being not a morning person the blonde needed some time to really wake up and being able to think clearly again. The memories came back together with his consciousness and he slung his arms around the still sleeping other boy. The silver-haired Slytherin began to caress his boyfriend´s back trying to wake him up gently and it seemed to work.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, his eyes wide open and murmuring grouchily, "What the hell ... Do I have to get up? ... Hey, it´s weekend and I´m tired."   
  
Teasingly Draco tousled through the shock of black hair sticking up into every direction and explained, "Your weight was pinning me down to my bed and I couldn´t move anymore."   
  
He then showed one of his heart-melting smiles making Harry smile back slightly. The black-haired boy yawned and said playfully "If you do that to me I can´t be grouchy anymore. Stop using your cute smile to manipulate me or I´ll show you some of my weapons."   
  
Draco smiled even wider his ice-blue eyes twinkling and the raven-haired boy arched one elegant eyebrow. He then looked innocently at his lover in return with his glittering emerald eyes, before he fluttered with his thick, dark lashes several times pouting his lower lip over his upper lip "Please, my love, stop teasing me!"  
  
Both boys couldn´t hide their snickers anymore and all the morning-grouchiness was gone. They kissed each other softly and cuddled up against each other as Draco noticed the thoughtful expression on his lover´s face. The blonde asked "Is there something you want to talk about?"   
  
Harry took a deep breath and began to speak hesitantly, "Yes ... I think so. Well, I feel like I have to explain myself a bit because .... Tonight ...Err ..." his voive trailed off.   
  
Draco grasped his boyfriend´s hand reassuringly and said softly "You´re welcome."   
  
The black-haired boy with the lightning-shaped scar nodded slowly and continued more sure now "Draco, it´s only that I want you to know that it was not your fault. ... Honestly, sometimes I´m so hot when I´m thinking about all the nasty things we could do shagging all night long. I´m getting so horny that it almost hurts!"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived then blushed scarlet confessing these personal details and he was looking down to his feet embarrassed.   
  
Harry took another deep breath before he spoke showing less emotions now "I hate it, when it happens, but I can´t help myself. One single movement, a simple word or syllable spoken in a certain undertone and I loose the connection to my lower body. Everything´s like surreal or like a film and I´m only an actor without real feelings like watching myself from outside. I can´t explain any better, the words are missing, bloody hell! It´s like being dead especially from waistband to knees and it´s so frustrating .. damn it!"  
  
Draco listened and watched the other boy carefully noticing again the sudden lack of emotions. The words he spoke weren´t the problem but the way he was talking and his eyes showing no emotions anymore besides the features in his face hardened. Suddenly Harry smiled but his eyes were showing the boy´s desperation now and the blonde asked surprised, squeezing his lover´s hand gently, "Harry why are you smiling?"   
  
The black-haired Slytherin shrugged whispering tonelessly "I don´t know. Maybe it´s like protection because otherwise I would cry again and I hate to cry, you know."   
  
The silver-haired boy nervously ran one hand through his long, silky hair and retorted "I´m there for you and I do honestly love you."  
  
Draco felt a bit helpless not knowing what to do to comfort the other boy and he pulled him into a hug. After a short moment Harry responded the embrace and slung his arms around his lover. The two boys didn´t notice that it was pretty late and they were surprised as they were aware of the surroundings again realizing that the other students must have gotten up already. Like usual there was a sudden knock at the door and a certain black-haired Slytherin stormed into the room smirking, his long hair hanging over his shoulder and framing his handsome face loose today.   
  
Blaise Zabini greeted them cheerfully showing his best weekend mood "Morning guys! Time to stand up and move your lazy arses to the Great Hall for breakfast. Besides watching your skinny bodies I would suggest to eat more frequently otherwise you plan to starve yourself."   
  
Draco took his wand pointing it at his teasing housemate murmuring quickly a spell and hit the unprepared boy with a Tickling Curse. The Boy-Who-Lived grinned wickedly and pointed his wand at the madly laughing student roaring "Tarantullegra!"   
  
The second spell made the black-haired boy dancing quickly through the room while he couldn´t stop laughing. The dancing and laughing Slytherin panted pleading "Please stop it. You won the duel."   
  
The blonde was showing his usual Malfoy Sneer as he spoke the right counter spells to free his housemate from his sufferings.  
  
The two boys had a quick morning shower before they got dressed for breakfast and met with some other seventh year Slytherins in the common room for breakfast. Pansy, Millicent, Vincent, Gregory and surely Blaise were waiting patiently for the couple. Walking together into the Great Hall with their usual little show the Slytherins once again managed to draw the attention of the entire school to their late entry but they didn´t care. The students sat down at their respective house table chatting about the plans for the weekend while they were eating their meals.  
  
A certain brown-haired girl at the Gryffindor table stood up slowly and headed towards the Slytherin table with a determined expression on her face and Draco was the first who noticed her arriving. Referring to the glittering eyes and the rosy colour on her cheeks the blonde had a pretty good idea what she was up to and he watched the scene with interest patting his boyfriend on his knee and cocking his head in Hermione´s direction to make him watch too. As the girl with the bushy hair arrived at the table she nodded towards the Slytherins and asked politely "Pansy may I have a word or two with you under four eyes?"   
  
The blonde girl focused her ocean-blue eyes on the other girl and arched one elegant eyebrow before she stood up and agreed "O.K. Granger, let´s go outside."   
  
The two girls headed towards the door and everybody was watching curiously their departure, Pansy walking elegant radiating pure sex appeal and Hermione the cool seeming scientist. Harry gave his boyfriend a surprised glance and asked, "Is it what I´m thinking of?"   
  
Draco smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and answered earnestly, "I think though. Wish her luck. Pansy is very hot blooded."   
  
Harry looked worried to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron fuming obviously and discussing with Seamus and Neville very angry.  
  
With his usual sinister and brooding expression he watched his ex-housemates carefully and stated, "The other Gryffindors, especially the trio infernale, are fuming."   
  
Draco followed his glances and spoke angrily "If they dare touch one of the girls, they´ll be as good as dead."  
  
The other Slytherins heard his words and drew their attention to the Gryffindor table as well noticing the tantrum that Ron Weasley was about to make. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was again very tense and death glares were wandering around in exchange between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.   
  
The entrance door was opened and the two girls entered the Great Hall grinning widely and Pansy pulling the other girl behind her holding her hands fingers intertwined. Pansy sat down and let Hermione sit in her lap wrapping possessively her arms around her and kissing her on her lips softly. Ron Weasley got pale and stood up hastily loosing his temper completely. The redhead stormed over to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of the girls with a disgusted expression on his face yelling, "Hermione, what is gotten into you? That was the influence of our Fag Queen, the Boy-Who-Shags-Boys-Only, am I right?"   
  
The brown-haired girl shook her head and retorted icily "No my dear, if anybody would have listened better, you would have noticed that I´m bisexual and I never made a secret out of it."  
  
Ron´s face reddened with anger and he snorted, "So, you left me to get laid by a snake girly. How deep can someone sink?"   
  
Hermione snarled "I left you because you are a complete asshole, Ron Weasley." Ron grabbed for his wand but before he could do anything he was hit by several curses, the air was filled with electricity and different flashlights in all possible colours. He then crashed down to the ground unconscious, twitching and writhing. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione looked at one another grinning darkly and they glared around to make sure that no one else would dare to insult one of them now or try a to duel and the incident convinced the other Gryffindors to better stay calm.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall and Professor Snape reached the table soon afterwards with stern faces and the Head of the Slytherin´s drawled "What happened?"   
  
Hermione answered calmly "Ron came over to insult me and he tried to hex me and the others. Accidentally, we all tried to defeat us and he was hit by several curses."   
  
Professor Mc Gonagall gave them a stern look and her face went sad , barely visible, as her eyes met Harry´s sinister glance and she suggested, "That means everyone who was involved into the fight gets a detention and we have to deduce points from both houses."   
  
Professor Snape gave his fuming students, knowing their uncontrollable temper especially Draco´s and Pansy´s, calming glances and hissed "May I suggest that Mr Weasley gets an extra-detention for starting the fight and insulting other students. Besides I would deduce more points for Mr Weasley´s verbal attack in assumption."   
  
The Head of the Gryffindors looked thoughtfully and agreed at least.  
  
The redhead was levitated on a conjured stretcher and had to stay in the infirmary for the entire morning to get rid off the curse effects. Draco and Harry were sitting in the Slytherin common room together with Blaise, Pansy and Hermione. Pansy seemed to be very glad that she found a girl to try a relationship and the girls couldn´t stop glancing at each other and touching or kissing each other. Draco pulled his boyfriend into his lap and wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck lightly.  
  
Blaise sat there looking a little bit lost and sighed deeply, trying to hide his sadness and he blushed as he saw the girls kissing so passionately, tongues duelling gently together and hands very busy beneath the clothes stroking and brushing on naked skin. Draco watched the girls and was sort of inspired to do similar things with Harry who seemed to be pleased to have a little snogging session in front of the fireplace. The black-haired Slytherin with the long silky hair sighed once more frustrated and stood up leaving the field to the busy couples.  
  
The day passed quickly and during supper the Slytherins and the two Gryffindors got the owls with their detention letters. Draco read his note and growled fuming "Shit, we have to spend the night searching for herbs in the Forbidden Forest ... fucking bullshit!"   
  
Blaise only sighed frustrated and looked almost as sinister as Harry who was glaring towards his former housemate with burning eyes.  
  
At about 10 p.m. the students had to meet in front of Hagrid´s hut and get their baskets for the herbs. Unfortunately, they all had the same detention, which meant that they had to spend the night together without hexing each other into pieces and the atmosphere was again tense. Hagrid tried to joke once or twice but he didn´t manage to get a single smile and gave up finally. Handing them the baskets and explaining which herbs they should search for he wished them luck and dismissed the low motioned crowd into the forest murmuring, "Better ta stay together. Did ya understand?"   
  
Grumbling and nodding the students left the hut and headed into the forest immediately.  
  
The Slytherins and Hermione walked closely and Ron followed a few steps behind. The forest was dark and sinister and it was hard to find some herbs with the lack of any light. Harry took his wand murmuring "Lumos" and the tip of his wand glowed in the dark. The others did the same and after a while the Slytherins and the brown-haired girl were talking a little bit while they were searching for the herbs. They were in the Forbidden Forest for several hours as Blaise whispered "Guys, I need some privacy and a tree."   
  
Harry retorted "That´s what I need too."   
  
Draco nodded his agreement as well. The girls were giggling as they left the boys alone for their human needs and Ron snorted "What´s that with you fag queens? No control over your bladder anymore. Must have something to do with too much ass fucking!"  
  
Blaise blushed angrily and rushed behind a couple of trees to get away from the redhead before he would explode. Harry and Draco glared at the Gryffindor icily and the blonde drawled "Eager to watch us peeing Weasel or why don´t you leave us alone?"   
  
Ron´s face got pale, he turned on his heels, stormed back to the waiting girls blushing to a darker shade of red. Luckily, it was dark enough to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Blaise Zabini returned first glaring icily at the Gryffindor and warned him "Don´t you dare to badmouth me once more, Weasel or I´ll hex your ass right to hell and back."   
  
Draco appeared and calmed the other Slytherin down "He isn´t worth the trouble, Blaise. Ignore him tonight. We´ll make sure that he´ll regret every dirty insult when time comes."   
  
And the silver-haired Slytherin looked at the redhead somehow calculating and cruel making the other boy shudder inwards.  
  
Harry stepped out of the wood with the basket in his hand and jumping over some big roots blocking his way and tripping lightly. Draco grabbed his boyfriend´s arm to support him and caught the smaller black-haired boy with his arms embracing him protectively. Ron started to laugh madly and panted "Ohh ... little red riding hood caught by the big, bad, silver wolf at least..."and he nearly choked at his own laughter.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived stiffened in Draco´s arms and seemed to be stunned and the blonde turned him away whispering into his ear "What´s wrong Harry?"   
  
The other boy sniffled "Another flashback ... my uncle always told me he was the big, bad wolf and I had to be the little red riding hood ... like in the fairy tale, you know."   
  
Draco caressed his lover´s back understanding and the raven-haired boy blinked with his eyes getting awful pale and lightly green in his face. "Draco, I´m getting sick. It´s so repulsive ... fucking bullshit!"   
  
Harry struggled away, turned around walking slowly a few steps leaning forwards and he vomited badly.  
  
Ron watched the scene amused and snorted "Draco your breath seems to be deadly!" The blonde Slytherin was infuriated and his famous Malfoy Rage appeared on his face as he pointed his wand at the redhead roaring "Eat slugs!"   
  
Draco then hit the cursed Gryffindor with his fist into his stomach several times before Blaise stopped him holding his wrist and calming him down "Stay calm, Teen Rebel. You said it already, he isn´t worth the trouble."   
  
The redhead was holding his stomach with a painful expression and he was vomiting slugs again which seemed to be a new hobby. Draco slung his arm around his boyfriend guiding him back to the castle and the other students followed them leaving the vomiting Gryffindor behind knowing the time for a revenge was coming closer.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like the chapter! 


	22. Planning the Revenge

A/N: Once more thank you for reviewing me!  
  
Insane Floo Pot your reviews really cheer me up, when I´m moody!  
  
22 Planning the revenge  
  
The five students returned to the castle without Ron and explained the waiting Professor Snape what happened. The Potions Master dismissed them and grinned wickedly reassuring, "I´m gonna fix that problem for you, be sure. Mr Weasley can immediately begin with his extra-detention cleaning up the giant naked snail breeding house as soon as I´ve found him. I´d guess there´s a lot of slime to be removed. What a pity that he has to do it as long as there´s some slime left. I had these strange imagination that it would suit him and I´m very right." The dark-haired teacher headed towards the Forbidden Forest with billowing robes and left the other students behind.  
  
Harry couldn´t hide an evil smirk as he wanted to know, "Was that the same Professor Snape who always seemed to have no sense for humour?"   
  
Draco grinned highly amused and Blaise explained trying to stay calm "Remember the second year when the Weasel tried to hit Draco with this special curse and his wand backfired hitting himself. One of the first years in Gryffindor, Colin Creeves or so, took a photograph of the incident."   
  
Hermione interrupted impatiently "Colin Creevey is his name. What has it to do with Snape having any humour?"   
  
Draco told them "Surely everyone knows that Severus is my godfather, don´t you?" Harry and Hermione shrugged and shook their heads not knowing where this would lead to.  
  
Blaise started to smile widely and continued his story "Well, Colin happened to be the best potions student of his year and Professor Snape allowed him to use his private photo lab. One day he was helping the Gryffindor to develop some photos and he saw this picture with Weasley vomiting snails and slime and he asked for a copy. Colin made a copy of the picture and Snape made an enchanted poster, which was given to Drake as present to comfort him. His father was so mad at him as he lost his first Quidditch match that he blackened his eye the next weekend after this lost game and Snape had to fix that problem after that."   
  
Draco laughed darkly and disclosed to the listeners "I really hated the Weasel for being friend with you Harry and I pinned the poster on a wall in our dorm that I had to share with Blaise, Vincent and Gregory. We often played wizard darts with it trying to hit his eyes or nose and that´s the reason why I always connect slugs with the Weasel in my imagination."   
  
The blonde finished shrugging and the brown-haired girl and the Boy-Who-Lived laughed now understanding better why Ron had been hit by this special curse so often.  
  
Pansy and Hermione were kissing very passionately before they had to return to their respective houses and again Blaise watched sadly with his steel-blue eyes and blinked. Draco caught his sad side-look and glanced over to his lover noticing that he was watching Blaise too. Both boys noticed that the black-haired guy had something on his mind and they also remembered his departure that afternoon in the Slytherin common room. The silver-haired Slytherin looked thoughtfully at the other boy and came to the conclusion that he might be love-sick.  
  
The two girls kissed each other farewell and the blonde-haired Slytherin with the deep blue eyes called her girlfriend back and pointed her wand at her murmuring "Salvare Protectum" and a flash of white light surrounded the brown-haired girl for a brief moment before it went purple and faded away slowly. Hermione whispered thankfully, "That was a nice job of very strong Protection Charm, Pansy. Where did you learn this?"   
  
The Slytherin shrugged joking "At the Death Eaters Summer Camp ... no I´ve found it in a very old book in my father´s library. Nobody is able to harm you now `Mione."   
  
The students went back to their respective houses and Draco pulled Blaise and his boyfriend into his room immediately.  
  
The blonde boy placed them on his enchanted couch in front of the fireplace that only was there when he had visitors and was needed. Draco sat down on Blaise´s other side and began to speak softly, "Blaise, what´s wrong? I saw that you nearly cried watching all the couples snogging this afternoon before you left the room."   
  
The black-haired boy with the steel-blue eyes sighed deeply and stated sadly, "I´m feeling lonely and I miss the touch of someone loving me."   
  
Draco asked "What about your secret lover?"   
  
Blaise shrugged helplessly and told his housemates "Justin left me because he was too scared about what would happen if somebody finds out his secret."   
  
A single tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it away impatiently.  
  
The two other boys exchanged some knowing glances and soothed their housemate trying to find the right words and they both laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The love-sick boy fought away his upcoming tears angrily and stated sarcastically, "Thanks to our friends at Gryffindor there aren´t many gay students who come out of their closet at the moment. It´s like searching for a tiny needle in a bundle of hay."   
  
Harry asked, "Do you fancy someone at the moment?"   
  
Blaise only shrugged and shook silently his head but he seemed to calm down a bit and his smile returned to his face as he assured them, "Don´t worry I won´t loose my hope and hang down my head. If I don´t look up sometimes I won´t find my prince and he won´t find me as well because he can´t look into my beautiful eyes that will put a love charm on him."  
  
Glad that the handsome boy didn´t loose his rescuing humour the students changed their topic and began to talk about the Dreamweaver Potion. Draco explained, "Hermione was a good help at all and both of you did their jobs as `searcher` very well too. We started to brew the addition fluid and the basic fluid is actually ready. The project will be ready in about one week and we can start our revenge."   
  
Blaise applauded exited and wanted to know, "How will it work exactly?"   
  
The blonde disclosed to the other boys, "Well, the caster or the so-called dreamweaver has to put a piece of toenail of the person that he wants to haunt in the finished potion and drink it in one sip. After that he has to fall asleep and he is able to follow the chosen person into his dreams. He knows that he´s dreaming and he´s able to choose his dream form and now he can do everything to the dreaming person that he wishes to until the other person awakes. The potion works for 12 hours that means it is possible to haunt the person every time again when he falls asleep that night and it´s not over when he wakes up between his dreams."  
  
Draco grinned satisfied a cruel glint in his eyes as he continued, "Now we should plan exactly what we are going to do in the dreams and prepare for our task as good as possible. Oh, before I forget to mention, it is possible to leave marks like scratches or stuff on the person´s body that will be on his body in reality but it is impossible to really hurt them earnestly."   
  
Harry grinned darkly and stated, "So, the person will be haunted the day after as well realizing that the dream left some marks. That´s creepy and cruel. Very Slytherin I´d guess."   
  
The other boys smirked and Blaise spoke harshly, "They only get what they deserve, Harry. Don´t pity them and remember what they did to you."   
  
Draco suggested, "We should come up with something really scary to give them the nightmares of their life and we need to know their personal fears to make them scream and sob like babies."  
  
Harry remembered the third year and their DADA lesson as they had to defeat the boggart in the wardrobe and called out, "That´s it. Remember our third year as we had to defeat the boggart in our DADA class. The boggart changed exactly his form into the shape that the person in front of him feared most. Ron fears spiders as I know very well, Neville is scared about Snape and Seamus is afraid of banshees."   
  
The two other boys nodded contently and Draco murmured, "That´s good and may be helpful. Now we need to plan exactly what we are going to do. Let´s meet with Hermione and maybe we could tell Pansy about our plan. She is good at being a vengeance angel as we all know too well in Slytherin."   
  
Blaise yawned tiredly and grumbled, "I have to go to sleep or I´ll sleep here at your couch."   
  
As the black-haired boy stood up to leave the two other Slytherins exchanged some glances grinning mischievously and they both hugged him from another side and kissed him on his cheeks lightly wishing him a good night. The other boy blushed scarlet and left the room grinning widely and winked before he left the room still smirking.  
  
Draco glanced at his boyfriend who still looked very pale and his left eye was twitching nervously. He then cupped Harry´s face and asked with concern, "Are you o.k. again?"  
  
Harry responded a bit too fast, "Yes, I´m fine."  
  
Their eyes met and the blonde Slytherin could see that his boyfriend was everything else but fine and he leant forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek before he stated, "You lied. I see it in your eyes that you are sad and worried about something. Spill it out!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Do you read me like a book?"  
  
Draco kept watching the other boy carefully and added softly "No, but knowing myself I can figure out a lot. Did Weasley know something about Little Red Riding Hood?"  
  
The black-haired Slytherin went even more pale and Draco knew he managed to hit a nerve. Tonelessly the other boy told him, "He didn´t know exactly. I dreamt one night and sleep-talked. He heard it and asked me later what it meant but I never explained ... I´m worried that he now figured it out after the Veritaserum incident. I feel so ashamed and dirty and I don´t want him to know a weak point."  
  
Draco embraced his lover tenderly whispering into his ear, "You aren´t weak, my little kitten. You are stronger than the most people I know. You deal with things that would break other people ... even me."  
  
The last words were barely audible and the blonde buried his face on his boyfriend´s shoulder wishing he could do anything to take away all the pain from the other boy knowing very well how depression and everlasting darkness were feeling like. Would there be an end someday, a chance to escape? How much can one person bear?  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend and Draco lifted his head searching the other´s lips with his and they kissed each other desperately. Both boys closed their eyes feeling rising tears burn behind their lids, aching throats were fighting against the urge to sob. Holding each other gently and giving comfort only with their closeness and warmth they couldn´t let go off each other. They needed nothing more than being together at that moment, feeling that there is someone who cares, someone who understands and strong arms wrapped around to protect, making them feel safe.   
  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated!!! 


	23. Haunted Dreams

A/N: Warning horror!!! The author proudly presents revenge of the meanest!!!  
  
Insane Floo Pot: *lol not eaten alive by Aragog but well too  
  
23 Haunted Dreams  
  
The Dreamweaver Potion was almost ready now and the students needed the toenails to finish their task. The four Slytherins and Hermione Granger sat together in the Slytherin´s common room thinking about a possibility to get the last ingredient for the concoction and the brown-haired Gryffindor came up with the best idea to get what they needed and suggested, "Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak and I´ll sneak into their room at night while these bastards are sleeping and cut one piece of toenail of all the three of them. I´ll put them in match boxes with their name on it and give it to you tomorrow. Then revenge starts finally."   
  
Draco frowned and asked curiously, "How are you going to make sure that they won´t wake up while you´re cutting their nails?"   
  
The girl with the bushy hair grinned secretly and stated, "I´ll cast the Stupor Spell on them before they´ll notice that somebody entered their dorm and if you do this to a sleeping person there will be no way that the stupefied person notices anything what happens because the eyes are shut and they can´t move any muscle."   
  
The Slytherins were surprised and Harry added, "Very un-Gryffindor, Hermione, but great idea!"  
  
Harry fetched his invisibility cloak and handed it to his friend giving her a hug to thank her for helping them and the Slytherins wished the brown-haired girl good luck looking forward to the next day. The silver-haired Slytherin took his boyfriend´s hand and pulled him into his dorm offering, "Maybe we should spend the night together making sure that we manage to get some sleep and distraction."   
  
The raven-haired boy smirked lightly and agreed, "Sounds good. I always sleep more peaceful beside you, my love."   
  
The two boys stripped down to their boxers and cuddled up together under the silky cover. The black-haired boy rested his head on the other boy´s chest and began to trace over the scars at his lover´s arm lightly and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. The blonde shivered feeling a bit uncomfortable because the scars woke up some unhappy memories and he whispered, "Please, don´t touch these scars. They remind of bad things and I really hate that."   
  
The dark-haired boy stopped his activities and breathed back, "I didn´t mean to hurt you, sorry. It just came over me and I did it without to really think about something."  
  
The young Malfoy accepted the apologize with a soft and gentle kiss just brushing his lips over his boyfriend´s lips lightly and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. The two boys decided to turn out the lights and try to get some sleep. Draco pulled the other boy as close as possible feeling his naked soft skin against his own and enjoying the human warmth giving him the peace that he needed and being sure that Harry felt the same. The raven-haired boy relaxed soon in his lovers arms and listened to the calming noise of the other boy´s strong heart beat making him tired soon afterwards. After a while of peaceful silence there could be heard some quiet snores and regular breathing.  
  
The next morning our most famous couple of Hogwarts almost overslept and it was Blaise, as usual, who stormed into Draco´s room like it was his own. Seeing his friends sleeping so peaceful he felt a little bit jealous but the tiny flame in his heart was overshadowed by his relief that they found each other and the knowledge that the both of them were fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. The black-haired boy with the pony-tail moved nearly soundless to the bed and as he was as close as possible he wolf-whistled loudly and the two Slytherins woke up with a start grumbling and murmuring sleepily. Only the short time that remained to get ready for breakfast rescued the handsome guy from being hexed and jinxed into oblivion. Blaise stated dryly sneering, "Waking you up is a dangerous job and it´s getting worse every time."   
  
The blonde answered grouchily, "Maybe you should try a more human method next time." while the dark-haired teen was glooming moodily at his mate.   
  
Both boys had to dress hastily to get to the Great Hall for breakfast in time.  
  
During breakfast the boys watched the Gryffindor table closely and they smirked noticing Ron Weasley´s pale lightly green face colour and his disgusted stare on the very slimy and green appearance of the apple jelly jam in front of him. Harry found a little crumpled note sticking in his muffin which read, "Dobby wants Harry Potter be lucky again and the Wheezy was bad to poor Harry Potter. Dobby heard through the grape wine that the evil Wheezy hates green slimy things and sends the apple jelly jam which Dobby made by himself. Master Harry should eat more to get back his strength. Dobby congratulates to being in love finally and sends his best wishes to Master Draco as well. He always has been nicely to poor Dobby."  
  
Harry grinned widely and his expressive green eyes were glittering brightly as he was showing the note to Draco and Blaise.  
  
The blonde Slytherin and the black-haired boy with the ponytail spat out their orange juice laughing heartily and Pansy grabbed curiously the note starting to giggle only seconds later after she read it. The day began with a really good start from now on and the lessons gave our vengeance angels some useful distraction from their impatience. Hermione signalled during their Transformations Class that she had what she wanted and she send a kiss through the air in Pansy´s direction earning a stern glare of Professor Mc Gonagall and making the blonde girl blush lightly and grin goofily.  
  
The rest of the day went by very slowly and the students were glad as they finished their last meal for today and were able to meet for the last preparations at the dungeons. Luckily they had been able to finish their homework soon this afternoon and the evening was free to do what they wanted. Hermione told them proudly in her usual manner of never breathing "Tonight I won´t have to go back to Gryffindor Tower because I´ve managed to cast a Double Spell and after meal I pretended to have a bad headache and excused myself telling everyone that I´m going to sleep early. Now my double is laying in the bed sleeping and I used the invisibility cloak to sneak out and come here."   
  
Draco smirked and admitted, "Hermione, you are much better than I thought. Pretty good idea and I doubt that someone´ll notice what you´ve done. Maybe you should switch houses, too?"   
  
The brown-haired girl blushed scarlet and said, "Let´s begin with our revenge and kick some Gryffindor´s butts!"  
  
The students were in a secret room down in the dungeons hidden far away from all the trouble and noise of the school. Three beds were summoned for the dreamweavers and a cosy sofa was standing in front of the beds for the watchers that were needed to have an eye on the sleeping dreamweavers to help them if necessary and wake them up in case of emergency. To enter and manipulate ones dreams was difficult and might be dangerous for the caster if he didn´t manage to keep control over the dreamer and the dream. They would need a very high level of concentration, focussing their mind and ability to radiate thoughts. The students decided that Draco, Blaise and Hermione would be the best choice because they had all good skills at their knew Meditation Class.  
  
Harry and Pansy were too aware of their surroundings and never reached these high levels of concentration to find their inner focus always watching and hearing what´s going on around or brooding about something not able to let go. Therefore the boy and the girl had the right gift of observation for the job as watcher. The five students talked their plan over one last time and watched the three vials with the potion change colours several times. Finally it had the colour of an amethyst and at that point they had to add the last most repulsive ingredients the piece of toenail of their loathed enemies. After Draco added the little, kind of yellow toenails the potion in the vials started to boil and a smelly nauseating breathe escaped the fluid making the girls and boys cough and crumple their noses disgusted.  
  
The colour changed to a dark midnight blue and the potion was ready to take, smelling sort of cheesy now. Draco, Blaise and Hermione took their vials looking carefully to get the one they had prepared for and laid down on the beds drinking the potion with one sip and trying not to vomit with all their strength at that awful taste and the imagination of the last thing they added. The silver-haired Slytherin laid back at once and closed his eyes feeling sickness crawling down his entire body but he managed to hold back the urge to vomit and he fell asleep soon afterwards like the two other dreamweavers did.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the dream of Ron Weasley grinning darkly and staring sinisterly at his surroundings finding himself on a sandy beach of a tropical isle. The Slytherin smirked darkly and began to manipulate the scene for his little game that was played with his rules only. The sandy beach turned to a dark nearly black rocky beach ending in a wild and dangerous looking cliff. The weather turned from mildly sunny to a nightly storm with heavy rain and thunderstruck in exchange with dark blue lightning. The colours were all dark and sinister now making the atmosphere kind of depressing, cold and fearful. The blonde stopped the rain because he couldn´t see enough to find his human prey and he changed into his chosen form. It was something you could call a were-spider beast and his appearance was really threatening.  
  
The spider was dark black and was able to walk on four of its legs holding the rest of its hairy body straight to nearly double its heights. Its beetle black eyes seemed to glare wickedly and they were shining with pure hatred and a murderous anger. The mouth was horrible with sort of huge fangs instead of the usual spider appearance, which made the beast look only more cruel and dangerous. The giant-spider started to move hunting for the red-haired victim looking predatory around and it didn´t take long to find the boy it was searching for.  
  
The Gryffindor hid in a small and narrow cave and that was a stupid fault he would regret soon. The ugly monster blocked the entrance eyeing her prey and waiting for his reactions. The redhead whimpered and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the danger standing in the entrance and staring at him noiseless and motionless. Ron panicked visibly and he screamed hysterically for help, which would be useless but it was somehow encouraging to make the next step.  
  
The were-spider lifted one leg and shot a sticky mass in the howling Gryffindor´s direction hitting his chest with a kind of net. Shooting one load after another against the boy the monster-spider coated him with its net making him unable to move and pulled him out very slowly, nearly playful, inch for inch. Ron started to cry helplessly and he was trembling awfully. The giant-spider gritted its teeth and the lightning reflected in the shiny white fangs making the prey plead for his life.  
  
The ugly beast stared cruelly at the victim with all its eyes and slid his raven-black wet tongue out of its jaw and leant forward to lick over his face like tasting his meal before eating it all. The redhead whimpered like a little child and was frightened to death his eyes open wide and rolling wildly his body shaking and at least he wet his pants. The spider moved her sharpened claw-like front legs over the boy´s torso and destroyed his shirt leaving his upper body naked now.  
  
Tracing over naked skin with sharp hunting tools the beast left burning scratches, cuts and marks all over the unprotected flesh. The Gryffindor called for help again and screamed in pain again pleading for his life but there was no one to hear him begging, groaning, crying and whimpering. The were-spider was in rage and continued her business with a cruel determination that was horrible. The monster flipped the groaning boy around and pulled his still wet pants down making the redhead whimper like a little dog afraid for his life.  
  
The were-spider forced the Gryffindor to kneel down and lean forward causing more bruises on his now naked body. The red-haired boy was bound with several spider nets and couldn´t move anymore. As the razor-blade-sharp tools of the spider-monster touched the boys ass and moved down to part his bottom cheeks he was shivering only more and made some choked noises sounding hoarsely and desperately. The spider touched his entrance bruising him at very personal spots and once more the boy lost control over his bladder and he screamed hoarsely like he was about to loose his mind.  
  
At that moment the Gryffindor must be awakened because he disappeared and his struggling form faded away leaving the spider alone and soon afterwards Draco woke up slowly aware of his surroundings and feeling totally exhausted. The blonde rubbed his temples and Harry came over and asked softly, "Everything O.K., Drake?"   
  
The silver-haired boy smirked and retorted, "I would guess so and I think a certain red-headed Gryffindor has to change his pants now and I doubt that he´ll sleep this night again."   
  
The blonde glanced over to the two other beds noticing that Blaise and Hermione were about to wake up too because they moved a lot and their eyes were fluttering.   
  
A/N: Please review if that was acceptable revenge!!! 


	24. Some more haunted dreams

A/N: Here we go, part two of the revenge. Please, lean back and enjoy how two more ugly Gryffindor butts are going to be kicked now!!!  
  
24 Some more haunted dreams  
  
Blaise Zabini, the handsome guy with the raven-black ponytail, felt all the bottled rage because the loss of his boyfriend coming up to the surface as he stepped into Seamus Finnegan´s dream. Now it was his turn to get some vengeance for Harry´s rape and his own misery as well. The brief moment of sadness was overshadowed completely by the burning flame of anger and a cold determination to punish the Irish boy for his part in the dirty game of harassing gay wizards and witches for their nature and ruining their life.  
  
With piercing steel-blue eyes the black-haired teen glared around to find out what the other boy might dream only to use it for his own benefit. Referring to the landscape that place must be somewhere in Ireland and it looked like a desert moor with a nice and peaceful looking forest. It wasn´t such a great deal to take control and change a few details making the atmosphere more sinister and scary. At first a mist began to rise beyond the wet and muddy ground growing to a heavy fog covering most of the surroundings and stealing all the sunny light.   
  
The dark-haired Slytherin changed into his chosen dream form his eyes gleaming like illuminated from inside and changing their colour to a dark shade of green. The banshee, that was his disguise, had a tall and very feminine body wearing a black satin dress and a deep purple satin cape. The still black hair with some strains of silver was waving around her face loose and nearly reached her knees hanging down silkily. The look on her face expressed pure hatred and would frighten away every one who crossed her way. The pale, milky skin made her appearance really ghost like and the dark red lips performed a wicked and sinister smile that could have frozen one´s blood in a second.  
  
The horror figure proceeded to glide over the muddy ground like soaring and was searching for the dreaming Gryffindor. It didn´t take long to find out where he was hiding his wretched person away almost crying as he had to face his visitor. The darkly smirking banshee then signalled with a single finger on her lips better to stay calm and moved closer slowly increasing the boy´s suffering more and more. The Irish student moaned hoarsely and buried his face in his hands like a little child playing a game of hide and find.  
  
The ghost-like figure touched his hands with ice-cold fingers and forced him to look at her face again smiling a cold and determined smile her cruel eyes still glowing threatening. She leant forward and brushed her deadly lips over his mouth making the boy shiver under her cold breath, meeting lightly his sweating face. The Irish guy grimaced showing his nearly unbearable horror and desperation not used to the fact of being controlled in this way, unable to do something or to stop the action.  
  
The banshee traced with her deadly cold, spider-like, long fingers over the sensible skin in the boy´s face and trailed her way down to his unprotected throat. The long and somehow sharp fingernails left some bruises on the dreamer´s skin, aching like poisoned and the boy was unable to move his body or to control his shaking muscles. Tears were freely streaming down his cheeks and the hot, salty liquid mingled with the cold, salty sweat, his face showing still his grimace of silent horror.  
  
The deadly threatening woman began to unbutton the guy´s shirt and removed it from his sweat-damp upper body. Sticking out her dark red tongue the banshee started to lick the naked skin of the boy´s torso finding her way down to his rosy nipples, unbearable fear was frozen in his eyes and he still was crying noiseless. Suddenly the horror figure snapped and bit down violently on the Gryffindor´s nipples several times bruising him once more. Fresh, dark red blood was flowing down the naked skin and the Irish student opened his mouth in a voice-less scream.  
  
The sinister looking deadly fairy grasped under her cape and pulled out a silver dagger grinning wickedly and scratched over the flesh of the other boy´s unprotected throat making him whimper painfully. Pulling down his pants with one single quick move the banshee glared at the dreaming boy with a burning flame of pure hatred in her glowing eyes. Seamus´s eyes filled with tears again, or still they were who cares, and the expression in his face was stunned showing his raw horror.  
  
The deadly hand of his personal nightmare moved down the dagger slowly, very slowly and threatening, before it finally touched the last destination causing a burning pain and leaving several bloody marks at the boy´s penis. At least the banshee brushed her ice-cold lips again over the trembling lips of her victim opened her mouth and screamed her deadly scream into the Gryffindor´s ear making him faint and disappear fading away, awaken at least after his torture.  
  
In the meantime Hermione Granger stepped into Neville Longbottom´s dream hesitating a single moment to get used to her new situation. Obviously her perverted housemate was dreaming about something creepy before she entered his dreams because she found herself in a wet and dark dungeon. With an icy expression in her eyes she transformed into the dark-haired threatening Potion Master performing his trademarked death glare. With billowing robes crawling around like a giant bat the third dreamweaver started his mission searching for the dreaming person to make him regret his entire life.  
  
Entering the next room the girl in her Professor-Snape-disguise found what she was looking for: a masturbating Neville with a blissful expression on his face was laying on the cold stone ground groaning loudly while he was stroking himself with a leather wipe. "Disgusting Mr Longbottom, you´re a little pervert, are you?" icily snarled the dream Snape, perfectly like the real one would.   
  
The Gryffindor nearly jumped out of his skin in shock and disbelief and screamed like a girl. The nightmare Potions Master grinned wickedly and bellowed "Detention for masturbating and being pervert, Mr Longbottom." Neville hiccupped several times but didn´t move out of his trance-like state, eyes widened in shock and body trembling.  
  
The raven-haired teacher glared at the student with anger and hatred as he whispered, "The whole school should see how wretched your mind is and what kind of perverts the Gryffindors are. I´d guess that your parents are lucky to be insane so they won´t have to look at your pitiful life or they were going to get mad with what they had to see, looking at you: incompetence, thickness, total lack of brain, no wizardry abilities nearly a sqib. My boy, you are a disgrace for the whole wizardry world!"   
  
The clumsy brown-haired boy stared with even more widened eyes, if that actually was possible, at the teacher in his dream and started to sob earnestly.  
  
The black-haired man stared daggers at the whimpering form of his student laying shivering on the cold and stony floor and drawled dangerously "Oh, how pathetic little, brave Gryffindor. Raping other students but in reality a fucking weakling and the worst coward I´ve ever met before."   
  
The boy was trembling awfully with his entire body and sniffled with a shaky voice "You know about the Potter incident?"   
  
"Yes, I do" the Professor roared and continued with an ice-cold voice "I promise you´ll regret what you´ve done. Be prepared for everything, bastard. You won´t know when exactly or what is going to happen but be sure you won´t get out of this without a punishment."  
  
The name-less fear in the boy´s face grew more and more and the dream form of the Slytherin´s Head pointed his wand at the boy and said with a cruel undertone "I´ve heard about one of your favourite Unforgivable Curses. Wanna know how it feels like, little rat?"   
  
Waving the wand quickly and hissing one single word "Crucio" the black-haired man with the pale face pointed his wand straight at the certain spot between his legs. The dreaming boy gasped for air as he was hit by the curse and soon the student was writhing around on the floor and screaming in agony and pain. Finishing the badly aching curse the wizard murmured darkly, "Now getting mad like your brave parents?"  
  
The scared and tortured boy cried silent tears of suffering and wasn´t able to answer the last question. But that wasn´t really important in fact. Once in rage the last dreamweaver began to finish the task with the final show down binding the whimpering bundle of Gryffindor with magical chains and dripping him onto the ground violently, knees and head down, fat ass up in the air. Summoning a huge wooden penis with a rough surface the raven-haired man moved closer from behind whispering, "Soon you´ll know how it is like being raped, little cry baby!"  
  
Neville was begging incoherently, "Please, Professor Snape don´t do that to me like this. ... I always loved you and longed for your admirable body but I want to see your face while you shag me."   
  
The girl in disguise was disgusted and a never known rage came over her mind and she roared dangerously, "You thought that I would touch your disgusting body with my own hands? Never ever, damned bastard!"   
  
The elder wizard stepped forward and pushed without a warning the wooden penis with some new enchanted spikes into the boy´s ass making him scream like mad and blood was flowing over his fat arse cheeks. At that point the screaming boy awoke and his form faded away. Soon afterwards Hermione woke up with a start trembling and swallowing hard.  
  
The brown-haired girl saw all eyes in the hidden room watch her closely with concern and sighed deeply looking over to the two other dreamweavers noticing that they seemed to be as exhausted as she felt but none of them showed a similar expression of loath and horror. Draco, who was holding tightly his boyfriend in his lap, asked softly "What happened, Hermione?"   
  
Pansy ran to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her gently and she immediately tried to soothe her. The Gryffindor answered hoarsely "That was one hell of trip to pervert human mind. I´ll tell you later when I´ve recovered." The five students were too exited to sleep that night and one after another the dreamweavers told the others what happened during their dreams. Hermione was the last and everybody widened the eyes in shock as she explained the last part of her dream session. After they finished talking about the last night´s happenings it was almost time to get ready for breakfast and watching leant back the sweet revenge´s aftermath. 


	25. The Morning After

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews and now lean back for a short break from mean revenge and angst and enjoy some romance going on (you´ll see)!!!  
  
25 The morning after  
  
Draco, Blaise and Hermione felt rather fresh again because they all sort of slept during their dreamweaving session and all of them were looking forward eagerly to watching the three dreamer and their reactions at the breakfast table. The ebony-haired boy with the ponytail noticed that Harry was glooming darkly and sitting beside his boyfriend motionless and silent. Blaise asked the brooding boy "Harry, what is bothering you?"   
  
That single question drew the attention of everyone to the pale, raven-haired boy with the tousled hair and he flinched barely visible before he answered frowning "I have something on my mind since it happened and I´d guess that I received part of an answer tonight. I was wondering about how it would be possible to fuck someone without being attracted, you know. I just meant that ... burning hell ... if they were straight het they wouldn´t have done it, would they?"  
  
Now the meaning what the sinister looking black-haired Slytherin was talking about dawned slowly on the other students and a thoughtful silence was in the room. Draco broke the silence and cursed bitterly "These damned bastards are homophobic because they´re a little attracted by boys on their own and they won´t admit it. They were turned on by binding you naked and it happened. I wished I could capture them and hex their asses right to hell and back and then peel the skin off their useless dirty bodies to torture them once more ..."   
  
The silver-haired boy glared angrily and the two other boys put a hand on his shoulder to calm his uncontrollable temper down. The handsome Slytherin with the ponytail said softly "Slow down, Teen Rebel. We had our revenge last night, remember. These slimy Gryffindors aren´t worth any trouble we could slid in attacking them in public."  
  
Draco breathed in deeply and seemed to calm down, at least promising, "O.K., no open attacks but some chosen little pranks would be fine I guess. I swear solemnly on Salazar´s sword that I won´t rest til they´re only shadows of themselves!"   
  
Everybody in the room knew that this was only a question of time and they saw the cold determination on Draco´s face. Pansy suggested calmly "Maybe we should take a nice morning shower before we go to breakfast."   
  
The other students nodded their agreement and they went back to their respective houses before the other students would wake up. Hermione used once again the invisibility cloak to sneak up unnoticed to Gryffindor Tower not without kissing her girlfriend tenderly before the Slytherins walked carefully through the dungeons to their destination.  
  
The three boys occupied three of the five showers in the boy´s bathroom and enjoyed the warm water running down their skin and washing away all the dust of the last night. The raven-haired boy with the steel-blue eyes watched grinning amused Draco Malfoy moving cat-like over to his lover´s shower stall and manipulating the water temperature with his wand from comfortable warm to arctic cold. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and couldn´t get out of the cabin fast enough. The ebony-haired boy with the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead sort of staggered on the wet floor and the blonde Slytherin caught him with his strong arms.  
  
Draco smirked and pulled the other boy into a gentle embrace kissing his lips softly. Harry immediately parted his lips to give in and soon their tongues were duelling heavily. Both boys completely forgot that they were wet, nude and not alone and the kiss grew more and more passionate while other parts of their bodies obviously reacted too. Blaise blushed and turned around in his shower stall to hide his embarrassment and arousal. Overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of loneliness some tears escaped the proud and handsome black-haired boy´s intense blue eyes and mingled with the water still pouring down on him making his outburst invisible.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and some chatting third years rushed into the bathroom joking and laughing. As they saw Draco and Harry snogging like that they stopped making any noise and watched the boys fascinated and flustered. The two lovers finished their kiss and grabbed their towels as fast as they could to hide their arousals and they both blushed scarlet. Damien Nott, a very unconcerned and self-confident student, dared a giggle and the young Malfoy gave him a death glare that nearly froze his blood and to everybody´s surprise the usually silent Boy-Who-Lived spoke harshly "Don´t you dare to laugh again my little Slytherin or I´ll show you how to behave yourself."  
  
The raven-haired teen raised his suddenly appearing wand and pointed it at the younger students in a sudden fit of his usual morning-grouchiness. Quickly the third years began to undress for their morning shower avoiding eye contact with their elder housemates. Damien apologized before he would have trouble with the famous couple "Sorry, Draco and Harry. I didn´t mean to tease you. It was just unexpected and somehow funny to see you snogging after your morning shower ... Errr ... I mean still naked and ... ummhh ..."   
  
Now it was his turn to blush a darker shade of red and he turned his gaze away in embarrassment and the two boyfriends noticed the bulge in his boxers grinning wickedly.  
  
Blaise stepped out of the shower grabbing his towel and forced a smile into his motionless face that didn´t reach his steel-blue eyes. Draco was still distracted by the third years and Harry, who watched his friend drying himself was aware that the other boy had something on his mind and he sensed his sadness musing what they could do to help the other boy who refused to show his feelings. The three seventh years went to their dorms to get dressed for breakfast and met with Pansy in the common room. Today Harry signalled his boyfriend to take their friend in the middle and walk beside each other into the Great Hall showing their usual smirks and glares.  
  
All the four Slytherins chose their places so that they were able to watch the Gryffindor table unobtrusive. The three dreamers looked like shit because they were pale, with dark shadows under their eyes and their movements were clumsy and trance-like. Hermione smiled brightly and exchanged some knowing glances with her girlfriend sending Pansy some kisses through the air afterwards and making the blonde Slytherin with the deep blue eyes licking her lips seductively in return until the brown-haired girl blushed deeply.  
  
Neville Longbottom seemed to be a bit nervous and he nearly choked at his tea as Professor Snape entered the hall a bit late and rushed towards the staff table with billowing black robes and his trademarked death glare plastered on his face. Seamus Finnegan was wearing wide training pants and couldn´t manage to sit down properly without a painful expression on his face. The two other boys sat on their chairs with cushions using only one half of their lower back to sit. The three certain Gryffindors avoided eye contact with their housemates and their housemates seemed to watch them half suspicious half amused and nobody was talking to them.  
  
At the end of the mealtime Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and clapped his hands to get everybody´s attention and announced loudly "As every student knows already, in one week is Halloween and I wanted to remember all of you that there will be a big feast and this year a Dance combined with a costume contest. Every student has to bring a partner or otherwise he or she will be paired with someone for the Dance by the teachers. Feel free to ask out whoever you want to and don´t take care of the gender. I don´t want the students of our school being intolerant in wizardry world it´s no sin if you are gay, bisexual or heterosexual. Everybody as he or she likes to."  
  
The students began to talk about the event as soon as the headmaster sat down again and the noise was nearly unbearable. Draco noticed that Blaise rubbed his temples and looked down on his feet in frustration and he laid his hand on his friend´s shoulder to give him comfort. Harry spoke softly "Don´t give up, just ask some one to be your dance partner. If you don´t try, you won´t find a partner or maybe something more, who knows in Merlin´s name."   
  
The handsome boy with the long black hair straightened his shoulders and whispered "You´re right, Boy Wonder."  
  
In the upcoming turmoil nobody noticed the boy sauntering through the hall until he stood in front of the three Slytherins and cleared his throat to get their attention. Terry Boot, a seventh year Ravenclaw with now platinum blonde, tousled hair sticking up in every direction and expressive ocean blue or perhaps more green eyes, was looking down to Blaise and asked huskily "Blaise, would you consider to being my partner for the Halloween Dance?"   
  
He then smiled cutely while he knelt down and held a single red rose towards the handsome black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail who seemed to be stunned.  
  
Once again the Slytherin table got the attention of everyone in the Great Hall and the other students watched the romantic scene fascinated. At least the boy in question moved and took the rose blushing slightly and nodding silently. Terry, who was encouraged, took the other boy´s hand and pulled him down kissing him on the corner of his mouth. The black-haired Slytherin adjusted his soft lips and parted the other boy´s lips with his tongue for their first kiss. Both boys explored the other´s mouth tenderly tasting each other and battling with their tongues until the urge to breath stopped their kiss and they were panting heavily embracing one another like drowning. Now as finally Blaise was lucky again they all could looking forward to the school dance and maybe a bit distraction and fun would be fine after so much negative thoughts.   
  
A/N: Still feedback is appreciated!!!! 


	26. Looking forward to Halloween

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!! If I could see you, I would hug you!!!  
  
26 Looking forward to Halloween  
  
Now things went on a bit easier since there was something to look forward to like a school dance and our famous couple was very glad to see Blaise lucky again. The black-haired Slytherin with the long silky hair turned out to be sort of romantic since Terry showed him his feelings with a single red rose kneeling down in front of him, hitting a well hidden spot of the soft part of the boy´s personality. Draco felt like showing his boyfriend his own romantic side too making him think of more pleasant things now and surely the blonde Slytherin made a little show out of his newest decision.  
  
One morning the silver-haired boy felt the distress radiating from his ever so morning-grouchy partner and he acted like a perfect gentleman to his partner drying him up after shower with a fluffy towel, kissing him as often as possible and leading him towards the Great Hall with his usual protective arm wrapped around the smaller boy´s shoulder. As the Slytherins entered the room together with their friends there were black and red rose-leafs raining down on them and Draco hugged the black-haired pale boy tenderly kissing him softly. Harry blushed fiercely but he responded the kiss with passion, parting his lover´s lips with his wet tongue and demanding entrance in the other boy´s mouth tenderly. They stood still in the entrance door blocking it for the students outside and watched by everyone sitting at the tables. Tongues were dancing together gently and their eyes were closed as a sudden applause started at the Slytherin table and soon the Ravenclaws and at least some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors joined clapping their hands.  
  
The two Slytherins finished their kiss breathing heavily and Draco couldn´t resist to bow lightly like an actor at the theatre leading his now grinning boyfriend to their house table his arm slung around the other´s shoulder again. Blaise smirked mischievously and stated dryly "Nice romantic show, Teen Rebel."   
  
The raven-haired boy blushed only more and hid his eyes behind the shock of tousled black hair again. Terry Boot, the white-blonde Ravenclaw, sauntered through the hall and stopped in front of the Slytherin trio smiling widely and greeted them "Good morning altogether."   
  
The handsome Slytherin with the ponytail patted on his knee arching one elegant eyebrow and was smirking with glittering steel blue eyes making the Ravenclaw sit in his lap giggling.  
  
Draco watched his boyfriend closely and suddenly he noticed a single tear running down his cheeks. He then pulled the raven-haired boy into an embrace whispering worried "What´s wrong? Did I do something to make you cry my kitten?" The silver-haired boy felt his blood freeze at this thought and he clenched his fist without to realize it, bruising his skin with his fingernails and feeling helpless again. Harry breathed deeply once or twice and inhaled the usual smell of patchouli and answered whispering huskily "I didn´t deserve you, Drake. Why did you chose me of all people?"   
  
The blonde couldn´t believe what he heard and answered honestly "Because I do love you, Harry James Potter!"  
  
Nobody noticed that something was wrong except Blaise and Terry because both boys sensed that there was much more going on than a simple hug of lovers. The blonde Ravenclaw looked at his partner questioningly not used to these quick changes of mood and wanted to know "What´s that with the famous Boy-Who-Lived? He´s sad but he should be lucky, isn´t he?"   
  
Blaise didn´t know how to answer the question without to tell the other boy too much and he shrugged glancing thoughtfully at his friends.  
  
Draco caressed his boyfriend´s back noticing suddenly that his left palm was hurting and he was angry with himself that he did it again and obviously couldn´t control it. Harry buried his face at his lover´s chest to feel his warmth and comfort managing to calm down piece for piece. After a short while the black-haired boy lifted his head with his usual pale and stony face pretending everything is normal and nothing happened before. The blonde Slytherin glanced into his boyfriend´s eyes and saw the turmoil of feelings fade away like never been there once more thinking sadly that there were many similarities between the both of them and musing if they ever would have peace.  
  
Harry forced a smile into his face starting to put some food on his plate and trying to eat something for breakfast. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable because he was aware that Terry Boot seemed to watch him curiously and he didn´t want to explain the Ravenclaw something so personal. The silver-haired boy put on his usual Malfoy Smirk and drew all his attention to the breakfast signalling the others better not to ask any questions. Blaise got the hint and changed the topic "Do you know what you´re going to wear at Halloween, Pansy?"   
  
The blonde girl smiled secretly and answered, "Oh, not for sure but it´ll be sexy and blow away Hermione´s shyness and make our little scientist hot blooded."  
  
After breakfast the seventh years had a double lesson Potions together with the Gryffindors and a certain blonde Slytherin grinned darkly looking forward to act out his hatred against an unsuspecting red-haired Gryffindor. The lesson started as usual with Professor Snape bellowing his orders and glaring at his students while they were preparing their cauldrons for today´s work. Neville Longbottom was still very jumpy near his Potions Master and made one stupid fault after another at least melting his cauldron and nearly causing the dark-haired teacher to curse him into oblivion. All the students were watching the scene with amusement and the clumsy boy was on the verge to collapse in front of the class.  
  
Draco waited for exactly that moment to point his wand at Ron Weasley and murmured a single word under his breath "Arachnosortia" before he hid his wand with an innocent expression on his face. A very big and hairy spider appeared out of nowhere and jumped straight into the redhead´s face making him scream like a girl. Like this wasn´t enough the black spider crawled to the boy´s mouth and parted his puckered lips with one of her hairy legs and tried to climb into his mouth eyeing him with several black evil eyes. The Gryffindor widened his eyes in growing horror getting more and more pale and as he jumped up trying to throw away the threatening spider everyone could see a wet spot growing at the front of his trousers as he lost control over his bladder.  
  
Professor Snape hid a smirk and he arched one elegant eyebrow as he pointed his wand at the summoned spider and spoke the counter curse "Arachnia ivanesca".   
  
The black ugly spider seemed to be illuminated by a dark purple light and its body faded away leaving a panting and blushing Gryffindor in front of the class. Severus Snape looked sternly at the boy and spoke in a disgusted way "Get out of my classroom, Mr Weasley before you soil the ground more than you already have. You should clean yourself and change your pants as fast as possible and learn to control yourself at least."   
  
The red-haired Gryffindor rushed out of the classroom like a hurricane and most of the students burst out into fits of snickers loudly.   
  
Nobody except the dreamweavers and their watchers knew who gave Ron Weasley this pretty evil and cruel prank but it was the number one topic of Hogwart´s gossip and rumour melting pot for the next few days. The redhead was infuriated and ashamed because the entire school knew about the spider incident and he could show himself nowhere without some silly comments and giggling students beaming at him. Most of the students were very busy with preparing their costumes for the school dance and the atmosphere was less tense than the month before.   
  
A/N: Keep reviewing, I love it!!! 


	27. The Halloween Dance

A/N: Thank you for reviewing me *hugs everyone!!!  
  
ShaeLynn: That wasn´t really a flashback, he felt suddenly sad because he feels worthless and can´t believe that Draco really loves him.  
  
AnnaMay: I´m looking forward to the chocolate covered Draco, that sounds good!  
  
27 Halloween Dance  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin´s common room in front of the fire place trying to work on his Transfiguration essay for Professor Mc Gonagall but his thoughts were miles away. The blonde was glooming darkly the transfiguration book still in his hands and he didn´t realize that Blaise Zabini entered the room and moved towards him looking alarmed. The handsome black-haired guy looked down on his brooding friend with concerned steel blue eyes and asked finally "Draco, what is bothering you?"   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin focused his stormy blue eyes on the other boy pretending he was reading in the book and answered sounding calmly "Oh, I´m just trying to finish the homework for Professor Mc Gonagall."   
  
The raven-haired boy with the ponytail glanced suspiciously at his friend and wanted to know, "What do you think you´re doing, Teen Rebel? Bottling up everything and deal with your problems alone ..."   
  
The blonde flinched and said hoarsely "Common Blaise, I saw you more than once or twice bottling up your own feelings and handle it alone. So, tell me why I shouldn´t do the same, bloody hell?"   
  
The other Slytherin had a sad expression on his face as he stated, "Who said that it was the right thing I did. It´s just that I´m too scared to show my feelings, scared that I might get hurt ... shit ... at least I hadn´t to deal with such a mass of earnest problems and it nearly was too much as well. I don´t know what would have happened without you or Harry helping me out of my love-sickness. Both of you are so strong ..."  
  
Draco stifled a bitter laugh that tried to escape his mouth and he whispered more to himself than to Blaise "Strong? I´m too weak to help Harry and I´m too stupid to know what to do. He needs me and in Merlin´s name I´m unable to do what´s right. Oh, I hate it to be helpless like that ... damn it!"   
  
The silver-haired boy clenched his fists and pressed his fingernails into his soft flesh bruising once more his pale skin. Blaise was shocked but he decided to interrupt the self-destructive habit and grasped for the other boy´s wrists shaking the blonde boy and muttering, "Draco, come back to reality. Hurting yourself doesn´t help very much."   
  
Draco stopped clenching his fists harder and harder looking up to his friend with a ghost of a smile playing around his lips and spoke hoarsely "O.k., tighten your death grip, mum. I´m back to reality, thanks."  
  
Blaise smiled reassuring to his friend and said softly "I know that it is very hard to handle Harry´s child abuse in addition to that event last summer you avoid to talk about. Everything I can offer is that whenever you need somebody to listen ... I´m there and you don´t need to bring your mask or hide your tears. I´ll try to understand ..."   
  
Draco felt so vulnerable and like caught in the act at that moment and his thoughts were twirling around like a hurricane in his head. He could have slapped himself for being such a damned weakling but he couldn´t manage to hold back some tears that filled his eyes and he looked ashamed down to his book avoiding eye-contact and blinking back the following tears.  
  
Blaise was still concerned to see that turmoil of feelings and the vulnerability of his housemate and he soothed him with a simple gesture laying his arm around the other boy´s shoulder and handing him a handkerchief for his nose. The silver-haired Slytherin blushed with a mixture of anger and shame but he took the handkerchief and wiped away his traitorous tears before he cleaned his nose feeling a bit better now. Draco breathed, "Thank´s for being a real friend." After the blonde seemed to be more calm now he started to collect his parchments and several books that were spread on the ground in front of the fireplace and stuffed his things into his school bag and suggested returning slowly to his old self-confidence "Maybe we should get ready for lunch. They deliver meal earlier today because this afternoon is the school dance and they have to decorate the Great Hall after lunch."   
  
The black-haired boy smiled at the other Slytherin and responded, "Yeah, and don´t forget that the students and the teachers have to get ready with their costumes before the dance can begin, too."  
  
Ready for meal the Slytherin trio met in their common room and Pansy joined them grinning eagerly. Blaise looked at her smirking mischievously and asked, "Happy today, dear?"   
  
The blonde girl stifled a giggle and retorted, "You could say that. Don´t ask!" The boys shook their heads and the handsome guy with the ponytail muttered something under his breath like "Girls, I won´t understand them no matter how hard I try."   
  
Harry was paler than usual and he seemed to be a bit grouchy with his sinister expression on his face while he was fidgeting with his robes nervously. Pansy frowned watching him a brief moment before she asked, "Harry, aren´t you looking forward to the Halloween Dance today?"   
  
The raven-haired boy glared at her with his emerald eyes and spoke harshly "No, I hate making a fool of myself wearing silly costumes and dancing, staggering over my own feet while I´m pretending to be happy like everyone wants me to be ... burning hell!"   
  
Draco took his boyfriend´s hand and squeezed it lightly as he told him softly "No need to be worried, love. If you dance with me today you´ll not stagger over your feet otherwise you get really pissed by the bottle of fire whiskey that is stored in my trunk. Don´t panic ... let´s just try to have some fun altogether." The blonde Slytherin loosened his ponytail and shook his head waving his silky hair that reached nearly his back now. Harry rubbed his temples hiding his eyes like usual and muttered, "Sorry, Drake. I didn´t mean to hurt you. It´s just that I´m not really in the mood to join all the happy people at the feast ... I hate that noise and stuff, you know?"   
  
Draco embraced his boyfriend and tried to convince him, "Maybe it´ll be not as bad as you think and I do really think any distraction could be fine now."   
  
The Boy-Who-lived nodded finally and said sounding a bit nervous "O.K., you won and I´ll try but only if we can have a glass of whiskey altogether before we join the feast. Maybe I can stand to dance if I´m drunken enough."  
  
Lunch was over quickly without any incidents and the students left the Great Hall to prepare for the school dance chatting eagerly. Draco was holding hands with his boyfriend and he pulled the other Slytherin to his dorm offering a seat on his enchanted visitor couch. The silver-haired boy suggested, "Wanna drink a glass before dressing for the feast?"   
  
The black-haired boy with the tousled hair smiled one of his rare smiles and nodded sitting on the sofa lazily. The young Malfoy poured them two glasses of whiskey and they drank the alcohol with one sip noticing a warm feeling in their stomachs at once. Harry stated, "Good stuff. Let me guess, you´ve improved it a bit. Nice work, Teen Rebel!"   
  
The blonde boy grinned and answered honestly "It´s a bit like your antidepressiva now. It makes you forget about your problems sooner than normal whiskey without all the side-effects but it might cause some laugh attacks."  
  
The two boys kissed each other tenderly battling with their tongues and forgetting their surroundings. They started feeling light-headed and continued their snogging session loosing every feeling for time and they overheared a knock at the door. Blaise Zabini entered the room without an answer and grinned widely as he saw the both boys cuddling and kissing peacefully. The raven-haired teen with the steel blue eyes cleared his throat and spoke, "I came over because I wanted to take care that you don´t drink the whole bottle alone and to make sure that you get ready for the dance."   
  
Draco pouted, "Oh, keep calm. We´re almost ready but we were doing so nice nasty things but guess who´s disturbing and entering without answer like usual ..." Seeing Draco Malfoy pouting like a little child his lover stifled a giggle. That sight was really highly amusing.  
  
The long-haired Slytherin came over to the sofa and stated dryly "Seems to be really good stuff, Teen Rebel. May I have a glass too?"   
  
The blonde boy grinned widely and poured another glass for his friend handing it quickly and it was drunken in a second. The three boys were drinking together another glass of the special whiskey and the effect was obvious because they were grinning uncontrollable. Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Draco called, "Come in, it´s open."   
  
The door opened and Pansy came in wearing a silver dress that covered only the most necessary parts of her body and Terry followed dressed like a black knight.  
  
The blonde Ravenclaw greeted everybody politely and gently kissed his boyfriend on the corner of his mouth before he took the glass of enchanted whiskey and drank it. Pansy shook her head and drawled with an amused undertone that she couldn´t hide "Would you please get ready for the feast. Where are your costumes guys?"   
  
Harry shrugged answering, "That´s my costume already. I´m going to be a vampire. Black clothes, pale face and some fangs, you know."   
  
As he spoke the last words he took out his wand pointed it at his mouth muttering some strange words and as he opened his mouth he presented some impressive fangs looking like a real vampire now.  
  
Draco nearly rolled off the sofa because he couldn´t stop laughing and panted "Great costume, my love. Really damned original."   
  
As he managed to calm down he took his own wand and after he muttered his spell he presented his own impressive fangs. Pansy offered to help the boys with their make up and they finally agreed. At once the blonde girl started eagerly to give Harry a new look while Draco changed his clothes behind his curtain in front of the sink. Blaise excused himself for a moment promising he would be back soon and as a few minutes later the door opened and the Slytherin came back the other Slytherins nearly choked at their giggles. The black-haired boy was wearing a black satin dress and his hair was hanging down his back in silky waves. His lips had a dark red colour and his eyes were shining dark green. Terry whispered into his ear with an admiring expression in his eyes "You are so beautiful although you look like a woman or more a banshee now."   
  
The black-haired boy in the banshee-disguise kissed his lover gently and they were exploring each other´s mouth with their tongues softly.  
  
All the students met in front of the entrance door to the Great Hall waiting for their permission to come in. It happened that Ron Weasley dressed as Werewolf and his Gryffindor friends stood next to the Slytherin trio and he glared at them angrily before he drawled, "Nice costumes for the Slytherin fags. How boring vampires that look only more queer with the lipstick and the nail-polish. Oh, I see Zabini´s training for the Drag Queen Contest ... how cute."   
  
Draco retorted with an icy voice "If I were you I would wear some nappies in case of emergencies. Only to be sure if there are any spiders in the decoration that might jump on you, Weasel."   
  
Ron blushed and avoided eye-contact with his fellow students murmuring something under his breath. Seamus Finnegan looked at Blaise suspiciously and his eyes widened as he was aware how the Slytherin looked like cold sweat running down his back and unable to speak for the next minutes.  
  
Luckily the door was opened soon afterwards and the feast was about to begin. At first the students were very busy with all the food that was prepared for them on the buffet at the left side of the room. The music was a mixture between muggle songs and wizard music and it didn´t take long for the first couples to enter the dance floor and move to the music.  
  
  
  
Terry slung his arms around his boyfriend´s waist and led him to the dance floor while a very slow song was played and they began to dance closely looking in each other´s eyes. Pansy was searching for her girlfriend but the brown-haired girl seemed to be a bit late. Draco and Harry stood beside the dance floor unsure if they wanted to dance or watch at first and the black-haired boy pulled his lover into an embrace kissing his neck and teasing him pretending to bite him. The blonde laughed out loudly and acted like he was catching his boyfriend to scrape him with his fingernails. Their little game was suddenly interrupted by nobody else than Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan who stood beside them staring daggers at them.  
  
The redhead drawled icily "Potter, do you like your role as little red riding hood so much that you can´t get enough of being caught by big bad silver wolfs?" The Boy-Who-Lived stiffened immediately and his features hardened as he stood there motionless, his face like a mask, empty and dead. Only his emerald eyes were mirroring his suffers and were widened in shock under the influence of a flashback taking place in front of his inner eyes. Draco felt his famous Malfoy Rage build up and felt like torn apart between beating these slimy Gryffindors to hell and helping his suffering boyfriend. Feeling helpless because he didn´t know how to help the black-haired stunned boy his rage won and he took out his wand.  
  
Ron and Seamus had their wands already out and pointed them at the blonde fuming boy trying to hex him violently. The silver-haired boy was to fast thanks to his former well trained seeker reflexes and made a step to the side making both hexes miss him and hit the wall behind. The Slytherin pointed his wand at Seamus and hissed "Petrificus totalus" and the Irish student fell to the ground on his face with a sickening cracking noise not able to move. The silver-haired boy glared at the other Gryffindor dangerously and spoke a very strong blasting spell that made the redhead crash against the ceiling and down to the ground several times before the victim sank down on the floor with several broken bones and whimpering like a little child.  
  
In the meantime the other students saw what was happening and surely most of them glared suspiciously at Draco watching him attack the two Gryffindors violently without a visible cause and soon some sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs stormed bravely over and pinned the blonde down to the ground holding his arms and legs to make him move-less. Blaise and Terry ran over to their friends and the black-haired Slytherin drawled with an icy undertone "Would you please let go off our friend and let me take care of him."   
  
The Hufflepuffs mock-glared at the Slytherin and one of them hissed, "And let him attack once more, fucking queer snake..."  
  
Draco stared daggers at them and snarled, "How brave and honourable to hold someone with six persons and insult gay wizards once more. Besides nobody asked why I´ve attacked that Gryffindor slime."   
  
Terry watched the scene and tried to help the Slytherins because he sensed that they weren´t the evil ones in this case and he roared, "Stop the insults and let go off Draco Malfoy at once!"   
  
The blonde Ravenclaw was well known for his usual friendly character and the Hufflepuffs glanced at him questioningly but at least they released the blonde Slytherin who jumped up coming to his senses again and turned to everyone´s surprise around and pulled his still stunned boyfriend into a tender embrace.  
  
Some arriving Gryffindors collected their injured housemates from the ground glaring angrily and carried them away to the infirmary. Professor Snape reached his students shortly afterwards giving them stern glances and signalling the other arriving teachers that he would take care of the situation from now on. The Potions Master walked over to the hugging boys and leaned forward whispering so that nobody would hear them "Draco, what happened? Is Harry O.K.?"   
  
Draco breathed back desperately "I don´t know, he doesn´t react to my questions and he´s sort of stunned."   
  
The elder wizard nodded understanding and told the helpless boy "Give him some time to recover and don´t stop talking to him so he´ll acknowledge you when he returns to reality."  
  
Luckily, the two Slytherins were standing in a corner behind the dance floor were they couldn´t be watched by everyone and the fight had drawn away the attention from the black-haired boy before. Terry looked at his boyfriend questioningly and asked softly "Blaise, what is happening here? What´s wrong with Harry Potter?"   
  
The black-haired boy looked down at his shoes and explained, "I can´t tell you what´s happening without Harry´s permission besides I don´t know exactly all about it, but it´s private and really bad."   
  
The blonde Ravenclaw looked into his lover´s concerned steel blue eyes and hugged him reassuring "I understand and it´s o.k. that you keep his secret. That´s a good thing to know that you are such a good friend and secret keeper." Blaise took a deep breath and kissed his boyfriend gently while he pulled him closer.  
  
Severus Snape still stood close to his two students and waited together with the young Malfoy for any reaction of the raven-haired boy and suddenly he began to move. The black-haired Slytherin with the famous scar slung his arms around his taller boyfriend in a death grip and his entire body was trembling awfully. Draco held him tight in his arms whispering comforting words and he noticed that the other boy buried his face at his shoulder crying noiseless. The blonde let him cry out his soul just embracing him and giving him his warmth and closeness waiting patiently until his lover calmed down.  
  
The head of the Slytherins asked after a while "Harry, what did you see or feel in your flashback?"   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived shuddered but he answered hoarsely "I felt these memory of my uncle playing his game of big bad wolf capturing little red riding hood. He always was wearing his wolf-mask similar to Ron Weasley´s mask and I had to wear these red leather thing that made him so aroused. I had to lay down beside him and aunt Petunia while they were doing it and both of them had their hands everywhere on me and in me .... Oh god it hurt so bad when they stuck their fingers or the whole fist into my ass. Sometimes it took hours til they were done with me. My uncle took me hard, bruising my body, making me bleed every time before he fucked my aunt making her scream again and again ... I can´t stand it no more ... please make it go away ... damn it!"   
  
Draco suddenly cried silent tears of horror but still holding his boyfriend in his arms trying to comfort him. Harry was aware of his tears stroking his lover´s long, silky hair and soothing him vice versa. The black-haired teacher watched the scene carefully and felt the sudden wave of strength radiating from Harry Potter and saw his whole body straighten. The Boy-Who-Survived lifted his face and his features softened as he continued to stroke through the blonde´s hair whispering comforting words to calm him down reversing completely the roles. The silver-haired boy stopped crying soon and stated, "Now you had to comfort me instead of me soothing you. Am I that useless?"   
  
Harry shook his head and looked into his lover´s stormy blue eyes with his bright green, red rimmed eyes speaking softly "It´s O.K., Drake. I need you more than I could ever explain and I love you more than everything. Survivors have to be strong or they wouldn´t survive that long and I do need your help more than ever to keep surviving."  
  
The two boys started kissing desperately and tenderly their tongues were dancing and battling together expressing their love and sorrows at the same time. The Potions Master was amazed and touched to watch the scene so close and he decided to let them alone and have a long conversation with the headmaster about the whole incident to find some solutions for certain problems. Blaise and Terry still were snogging at the same place and watched the change of moods with surprise. The platinum blonde Ravenclaw asked hoarsely "Does it take long to get used to these sudden changes of moods?"   
  
The handsome Slytherin with the steel blue eyes smiled warmly and said shrugging "No, you just have to be prepared for everything when you befriend with Draco or Harry."   
  
A/N: Please review if you like it! 


	28. A new ally offers help

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed the story, it means a lot to me!  
  
28 A new ally offers help  
  
Draco was still nervous and asked his boyfriend "Do you want to leave the dance?" Harry looked deeply into his face with his emerald eyes and answered, "I don´t know exactly but I know for sure that I want to forget about these memories. I can´t stand it no more ... god damned flashbacks."   
  
The raven-haired boy spoke without emotion and his features hardened again glooming sinisterly around. The blonde Slytherin watched him carefully and wanted to know, "Harry, do you mean you remember the scenes only during your flashbacks?"   
  
The Boy-Who-Survived-By-Now nodded slowly trying to explain, "I know it´s odd but most of the time my memories are like surreal or dreams and they don´t affect me that much. When I´m going through a strong flashback like today it´s different. I happened to feel everything again like living that whole experience again ... fuck."  
  
Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot watched the two boys talking and the Ravenclaw suggested, "Let´s join them, perhaps we can help."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin nodded looking thoughtfully and walked the few steps towards his friends holding hands with his boyfriend. Draco exchanged some knowing glances with Blaise and eyed the blonde Ravenclaw suspiciously. Terry spoke softly "I understand that you don´t trust naively everyone but I although offer my help. I´m a good listener and I can keep secrets besides Harry should be informed that there are some rumours going on. One of my roommates told me yesterday that Ron Weasley was debating with Dean Thomas in the library very loud so he could hear every spoken word as everyone else in the room. Dean said something about apologize to you Harry because you´ve gone through one hell of childhood and Weasley accused his housemate of being blind and naive and that ... it´s hard to tell you ... Weasley was shouting loud enough for all the students in the library to hear that he thinks you are pretending to be sexual abused by your uncle to get attention and pity from everyone ... Sorry that I didn´t tell you earlier but didn´t want to ruin the feast today."  
  
The three Slytherins looked at the Ravenclaw shocked and with a mixture of anger and sadness. Harry was ghostly pale and spoke with a hoarse voice and a cold undertone "I expected something like this earlier or later ... that jealous bastard. Ron Weasley always was thinking I do everything to get attention and he always was feeling that stupid jealousy because I´m the ever so famous Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived ... by Merlin´s beard ... I hate this blasted fame and I´m feeling more like the Boy-Who-Pretends-To-live and inside I´m dead."   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin fought back his rising rage and pulled his lightly shivering boyfriend into an embrace trying to soothe him and whispering, "Don´t let that slime take you down. The Weasel isn´t worth it. With my and your real friend´s help you´ll make it and go through everything ... we are at your side no matter if you need to cry, to yell, to be silent or else."   
  
Harry slung his arms around his lover and gave him a bone-crushing hug and reassured him smirking darkly "I´ve gone through things worse than that newest incident but I have to admit that I´m starting to really get pissed off by Ronald Weasley and he better should be far away when I´m loosing my temper."  
  
Blaise stated icily "I think the slimy coward should better leave all of us alone or he´ll find his ass hexed to hell and back before he´ll be sent into oblivion."   
  
At that moment Pansy and Hermione, who was dressed as fairy wearing a glittering purple dress and real looking wings, reached the four boys and hearing the last words they both looked at the boys with asking expressions. The brown-haired girl with the bushy hair asked panting "What happened exactly?"   
  
Draco drawled dangerously "Our redheaded Weasel happened again. He´ll never learn to behave normal, will he."   
  
Pansy arched one elegant eyebrow and asked demanding one arm slung around her girlfriend´s waist tenderly "Would you please explain things more exact, my dear. We have been in the school garden watching the stars until now ..."   
  
Blaise sneered lewdly "Uh, watching stars it´s called now ..."   
  
The brown-haired Gryffindor blushed scarlet and Pansy pulled her closer protectively grinning widely and said, "O.K., that´s not the topic now. Start explaining what happened."   
  
Terry told the girls what he heard from his housemate and Harry gave a short explanation about the fight between Draco, Ron and Seamus leaving some details away.  
  
The girls listened and at the end they were fuming as well and Hermione voiced, "I can´t believe what insufferable git Ron is and that he still is that jealous. How stupid and thick-headed he must be ..."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin with the lightning-shaped scar laughed bitterly and came to the conclusion, "I think we should try to stay here and get some distraction or our Gryffindor friend reached his goal to destroy our evening and I´m not in the mood to give in now."   
  
Draco watched his lover closely and saw the determination in his face before he asked, "Are you sure you want to stay, love?"   
  
Harry nodded and wanted to know, "Can I have some of your whiskey and it´ll maybe fix my mood a bit?"   
  
The blonde sighed deeply and at least he nodded his agreement summoning some glasses and pulling out a well hidden certain bottle.  
  
All six students drank their whiskey in one quick sip to make sure that no teacher was noticing them drinking alcohol. Blaise said sounding more calm now "let´s show them how to make a great show on the dance floor."   
  
The handsome Slytherin with the long, silky, coal black hair pulled his boyfriend to the dance floor and they began to move with the rhythm close together and touching each other gently. Pansy pulled her struggling girlfriend behind her and soon they were dancing closely too and their moves were elegant and kind of sexy. Watching their friends dance Draco glanced at his boyfriend questioningly and saw him nodding in response.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin lead his lover to the dance floor and luckily the music changed to a very slow romantic song. The young Malfoy slung both arms around the other boy´s waist and pulled him as close as possible moving cat-like to the music and starting to kiss the black-haired boy. Harry´s former clumsiness on the dance floor faded away dancing and kissing his boyfriend tenderly and soon he got used to follow the rhythm of the music. Surely the Slytherins and their partners got the whole attention while they were moving aristocratically and radiating their usual Slytherin Pride while they were dancing so closely and amazing graceful.  
  
There were still some students glaring disgusted when the boys or the girls were kissing each other but they didn´t care or better they kissed passionately beginning to enjoy the provocation and starting to go further and touch each other at intimate spots stroking over sensible skin stealing short moments of brushing lightly naked skin under the clothes. The way our couples were moving, dancing and snogging at the same time was radiating love and sexual arousal to all students watching the scene and soon other couples mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws joined them enjoying to be part of the show earning stern glares from the Hufflepuffs and the reminder of the Gryffindors.  
  
Dean Thomas the Scottish seventh year Gryffindor with the short black hair stood beside the dance floor watching the dancing students and fidgeting nervously with his robes. After a while he moved to Draco and Harry and patted on Draco´s shoulder with an apologetically smile on his face whispering into the blonde´s ear "May I ask for a dance with Harry, ... with your permission?"   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin nearly choked at his own breath staring at the Gryffindor in surprise but he nodded his agreement and stepped back leaving his boyfriend alone on the dance floor. Draco stood still beside the dancing couples watching carefully what was happening and trying to understand as much as possible of a certain conversation.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as the Gryffindor bowed in front of him speaking hoarsely "May I ask for a single dance, please?"   
  
Dean took the other boy´s hand and laid his other hand on his shoulder moving slowly to the music and looking shyly into his former housemate´s emerald eyes. The black-haired boy with the tousled hair and the famous scar arched one elegant eyebrow asking curiously "What are you up to, Dean?"   
  
The Gryffindor looked down to his shoes ashamed and spoke softly "I want to apologize for not helping you earlier and I want you to know that not all of the other Gryffindors are bastards like Ron or Seamus. I thought about what happened a lot lately and I´m ashamed to be a Gryffindor now. If you need any help I would do a lot to make up what I did wrong before ... uhm and there´s another thing I wanted to tell you for a long time now ... I´m gay too and I´m together with Colin Creevey who wants you to know that he would offer his help as well." The former Gryffindor looked at the other boy stunned and retorted, "Apologize accepted and let us know later what do you understand under helping me."   
  
Draco sauntered over the dance floor looking at his boyfriend with a predatory smile and Dean bowed once more leaving his dance partner alone and disappearing quickly.  
  
Harry threw his arms around the taller blonde´s waist and kissed him on the corner of his mouth slightly brushing his lips over the smooth skin to his lover´s ear and nibbled at his partner´s earlobe gently making him moan "Bloody hell what neat welcome gesture my kitten."   
  
The black-haired Slytherin laughed softly and told his boyfriend what he heard from his former housemate knowing very well that the other boy eavesdropped most of the conversation and they continued snogging and dancing. At least the evening ended much more relaxed than everybody thought before and Draco invited his lover into his bedroom for the night feeling the urgent need to be close to his boyfriend after that eventful evening still feeling the aftermath of their arousing dance and snogging session.   
  
A/N: Keep reviewing to let me know if you still like it!!! 


	29. Harry´s Decision

29 Harry´s decision  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me especially if there are people who look between the lines.  
  
29 Harry´s Decision  
  
Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were laying together in the blonde´s bed and   
  
their arms and legs were entangled in a tender embrace while they were kissing each other hungrily. After that eventful exhausting afternoon and evening they both needed some distraction and felt unable to sleep so soon afterwards. The boys were very busy with their tongues and fingers licking, tasting, stroking and sensing each other´s body and skin inhaling each others personal scent.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin felt his arousal growing more and more and he unbuttoned his lover´s shirt with his teeth sending shivers down his spine. The black-haired boy purred like a cat and took off his now open shirt while his boyfriend nibbled at one of his nipples making it harden quickly. Harry slid his hand under the other boy´s shirt and started caressing his smooth skin and massaging his nipples in return making him groan deeply "Don´t stop it, my little kitten!"   
  
The blonde boy loosened his ponytail and his lover ran one hand through his silky hair while he was brushing lightly over his sensitive skin with the other hand making him shiver lustfully.  
  
Draco freed himself from his silk shirt and kissed little butterfly kisses all over his lover´s neck and started to lick and suck at the soft skin at the other boy´s throat making him purr once more. They embraced each other kissing and playing gently with each other´s tongue between panting and breathing heavily. Harry touched his boyfriend´s growing erection through the silky material of his black pants and stroked it making him build up an impressive tent in his pants.  
  
Draco couldn´t suppress some anticipating moves with his hips and a loud groan of pleasure escaped his lips. He then licked over his dry lips with his wet tongue in a seductive manner. The raven-haired boy with the glittering emerald eyes caught his lips in a passionate French kiss and bucked his hips rubbing his stiffness against his lover´s now rock-hard penis and moaned into his boyfriend´s mouth lustfully. They finished the passionate kiss and jewel-bright shimmering eyes met ocean blue shining eyes reassuring each other that going further would be o.k. now.  
  
The silver-haired boy took his wand and muttered some spells to lock the door and summoned a phial of lubricant handing it to his boyfriend for use. Harry with now even more tousled hair sticking up in every possible and impossible direction took his own wand smirking and murmured a strong Silencing Charm after undressing his partner magically. Draco flicked his wand in return and made his lovers remaining clothes disappear with an innocent smile playing around his lips.  
  
The raven-haired boy whispered huskily "You´re so beautiful, Draconis, nearly angelic ..."   
  
Bright green eyes were wandering over smooth, silky nearly white skin and the blonde boy watched his lover´s penis stiffen to its full length with lustful hungry glances over the fragile skinny form of his boyfriend. The silver-haired boy touched his partner´s penis gently and squeezed it lightly making him moan deeply in response.  
  
Harry lubed his fingers and slowly slid one finger in hesitating a single moment and the blonde moved his hips lightly encouraging the other boy to move the intruder. The raven-haired Slytherin started to wiggle his finger a bit and felt his partner´s muscles tighten and relax again. As he added another finger the blonde moaned lustfully and a blissful expression appeared on his face as he closed his eyes. The black-haired boy moved the two fingers scissor-like stretching the tight entrance for his task.  
  
Draco moaned once more with pleasure and begged hoarsely "Please, do it, I´m ready for you, my little kitten. Blow my senses to oblivion!"   
  
Harry pulled his fingers out and used the lubrication on his penis before he slid his rock hard erection into his lover´s tight and warm entrance once more hesitating a single moment. The silver-haired boy gasped for air and started bucking his hips rhythmically entangling his legs around his kneeling boyfriend´s waist.  
  
The raven-haired Slytherin adjusted his own moves to his partner´s rhythm and soon he was thrusting quickly in and out. Pounding deep he then managed to hit the blonde´s prostate giving him so much pleasure that his erection was leaking with pre cum at once. Harry noticed that the other boy was on the verge of coming and he began to stroke his partner´s leaking member gently increasing his speed more and more.  
  
Draco, who still held his eyes closed, felt his climax build up and groaned lustfully starting to massage his partner´s nipples tenderly making them stiffen once more. The silver-haired boy felt one last deep thrust hit his soft spot and the pleasure made him come all over their stomachs shooting his hot salty seed in several loads and moaning his boyfriend´s name while he was coming. Harry was hit by his own orgasm soon afterwards and closed his eyes with a similar blissful expression in his face as his lover before and he shot his semen deep into his boyfriend´s tight entrance.  
  
The raven-haired boy pulled out his penis and leant down to lick the salty liquid from his lover´s stomach and the other boy shivered lustfully before he captured his lover´s mouth in a tender kiss tasting his own salty seed in his mouth. Tongues were battling again and arms and legs entangled in a gentle embrace making each other feel warmth and love. Totally exhausted the two boys finished their kiss panting heavily and cuddling up together under the soon summoned silky cover.  
  
Still naked they were laying together as close as possible and Harry rested his head on his lover´s chest wishing him a good night yawning sleepily. Soon afterwards both boys were fast asleep and only a light snoring could be heard from one of them. Both boys slept the entire night resting peacefully from the last incidents and neither of them was disturbed until the following morning began with a loud bang at the door.  
  
Draco woke up with a start hearing the loud knocking at his door once more bellowing sleepily "What the hell is that? Who´s there?"   
  
A female voice answered politely "It´s me, Millicent. Sorry, Drake, for disturbing you, but Professor Snape wishes to speak with Harry and I´d guess he´s in there with you."   
  
Harry woke up slowly too and answered with his usual morning-grouchiness "Yes, I´m here Millicent. Damn it!"   
  
The two boys hurried to get into their clothes as fast as possible and the blonde opened the door for his waiting housemate.  
  
Millicent smiled apologetically and explained, "Snape came into our common room about ten minutes ago and asked me to wake you up because he has to tell you something very important, Harry. You should visit him in his office before you are going to have breakfast, he´s waiting there."   
  
The raven-haired boy sighed deeply imagining what could be so important early in the morning and he turned around glancing at his boyfriend speaking hoarsely "Can you wait for me in the common room, please?"   
  
Draco smiled at his nervous lover and answered softly "Of course I´m waiting for you. I´m going to have my morning shower right now and after that I sit down in the common room til you come back."  
  
Harry turned on his heels and headed towards Snape´s office frowning and Draco took his shower utensils and some fresh clothes before he walked to the boy´s bathroom. Nobody was in the shower room because it was Saturday and all students slept long at weekends. The silver-haired boy undressed slowly and pushed at the shower button manipulating the water until it had the right temperature for a nice morning shower. Enjoying the warm water rinsing down his naked skin Draco felt himself wake up properly and he took his shower gel and hair-shampoo to get clean and fresh again after the last night activities. The blonde foamed his whole body and washed his long hair and he then stepped back under the water. Hesitating a while under the waterfall of now hot water the Slytherin closed his eyes and grinned luckily thinking of his last night together with his lover and certain parts of his body began to react obviously.  
  
Draco shook his head trying to stop his upcoming arousal and stepped out of the shower grabbing his large towel to dry himself up. At that moment the door flung open and Blaise entered together with Terry both boys smiling brightly at one another and not noticing the silver-haired boy standing in a corner of the room. Terry pulled his black-haired handsome lover into an embrace kissing him gently and helping him out of his disturbing clothes. The blonde Slytherin tugged his towel around his waist covering his traitorous semi erected member and cleared his throat making the two love birds jump around.  
  
Blaise grinned goofily and stated dryly "Woke up early today, Teen Rebel. That doesn´t fit your image."  
  
The blonde Slytherin showed his usual Malfoy Smirk and answered honestly "Millicent woke us up because Professor Snape wanted to talk with Harry before breakfast."  
  
Terry looked at the young Malfoy with twinkling eyes and asked innocently "Us? I thought you have single dorms here for seventh years?"  
  
Draco sneered snorting, "Did you have a clown for breakfast, Terry? I´d guess you spent the night not in your respective dorm as well or is this a early good morning visit?"  
  
Blaise started giggling madly and panted, "Wow, Drake in the mood for jokes early in the morning that must have been a victorious night!"  
  
The silver-haired boy smiled mischievously and started to turn around for dressing himself up blushing a little because he still was aroused cursing his dirty shower fantasy inwards.  
  
Dressed up and feeling fresh and ready for the day Draco told his housemate and his lover "Wanna join us for breakfast? I´m waiting for Harry in the common room now."  
  
The raven-haired boy with the long, silky now soaked hair answered immediately "`kay we´ll be there in about twenty minutes."  
  
The blonde Slytherin left the shower and took his shower utensils and the clothes he wore the day before to his room. Quickly he used his wand murmuring a Drying Charm for his hair and he decided to let it hang down his back loose today. The young Malfoy went to the common room and sat down on his favourite place on the sofa in front of the fire place waiting for his lover and his friends.  
  
Harry entered the Slytherin´s common room after a while looking very nervous and thoughtful. As the black-haired boy saw his boyfriend he tried to smile but he failed miserably walking straight to the waiting blonde and wrapping his arms around his neck. Draco asked softly "What did he want to tell you, Harry?"  
  
The raven-haired boy rested his head against his lover´s shoulder and began to explain slowly "Severus told me that I should think about telling the ministry of sexual crime about the incidents and the AVS would take care of the problem and punish the people who did it to me."  
  
Draco gasped in surprise and wanted to know "What is AVS. I´ve never heard about it before?"  
  
Harry explained, "AVS stands for Auror´s Vice Squad and this is a special part of the ministry that deals with all crimes including sexual things."  
  
Draco nodded silently and continued asking carefully "You are afraid of talking to other persons about your experiences, am I right?"  
  
The black-haired boy murmured, "Newspapers would report about the trial and I would have to face the entire school ... It´s really hard to tell someone who is a complete stranger to me. And if there´s a trial I would have to make a statement in front of the whole court to testify everything maybe under the influence of Veritaserum. I don´t know if I´m able to do it ..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Draco soothed him caressing his back and kissing his neck softly before he suggested "Maybe you should take more time to think it over and try not to make your decision hastily."   
  
The blonde felt the other boy nodding against his shoulder and relaxing a bit. The black-haired Slytherin lifted his head and came to the conclusion, "O.K., I´ll take my time and no rushed decisions I´ll promise. I feel like needing a good shower now. Can you wait just one more fifteen minutes, love?"  
  
The blonde smiled encouraging and reassured his boyfriend "I don´t care how long I have to wait, kitten, if only I know you are O.K."  
  
Harry headed towards the shower and Draco sat on his place on the sofa lost in thoughts as Blaise and Terry arrived holding hands. The blonde Ravenclaw noticed the thoughtful expression on Draco´s face and patted on his lover´s arm cocking his head into the silver-haired boy´s direction. The handsome black-haired Slytherin frowned and asked his brooding housemate "What is bothering you, Drake?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin looked at the two boys and answered, "Professor Snape told Harry that he could report the rape and the sexual child abuse to a special part of the ministry for magic and there could be trial to get the bastards punished."  
  
Terry whistled through his teeth and said, "That´s a hard decision for Harry. He has to testify the accusation for the court."  
  
Blaise patted on Draco´s arm in a friendly reassuring manner and calmed the blonde down "He´ll make it, Drake. Look what happened to him and he still lives besides you are there for him and we´ll support him as well."  
  
The silver-haired boy whispered more to himself than to the others "I hope so. I really do hope so ... I´m wondering how much one single person is able to bear..."  
  
Harry came back looking more comfortable after the shower but he still had a confused expression on his face and he was hiding his eyes behind a shock of jet black hair like usual. The Slytherins and the Ravenclaw went to the Great Hall for breakfast and luckily Ron and Seamus still were in the infirmary so Harry hadn´t to face them now and they were able to eat their meal in peace. The following days the black-haired Slytherin with the lightning-shaped scar was very silent and he was brooding sinisterly about his options and what he should do. Draco tried to support him as well as possible and their late night conversations plus the sessions with the Potions Master were helping the confused raven-haired boy to make up his mind a little and he decided to wait because he wasn´t ready yet.   
  
A/N: Keep reviewing, I really appreciate feedback and if you want to drop me a line via e-mail and I´ll try to answer upcoming questions. 


	30. Planning sneaky pranks

A/N: It´s time for another prank I think. Now listen to the plans:  
  
30 Planning sneaky pranks   
  
Between the trials to support his boyfriend Draco Malfoy found enough time to make up his mind for some little vengeance plans that would make some certain Gryffindors regret having crossed his way. The silver-haired boy used once more his high score at brewing advanced potions because this was the safest way to achieve his goal without being caught while playing revenge angel. Vincent and Gregory were helping him eagerly because they still wanted to stay loyal to him and Slytherin and since Harry was a Slytherin it includes standing up for Harry Potter as well besides both boys loved playing pranks at Gryffindors.  
  
Blaise Zabini, the handsome boy with the black ponytail, knew about Draco´s plans and also Harry knew this time and he seemed to be appreciated although he still was brooding about the options of a trial. The blonde Slytherin found, thanks to his lover´s marauder´s map, that was a neat surprise as his boyfriend showed it to him once he was searching for a secret lab for potions experiments, a nice hidden laboratory. The secret potions laboratory appeared only on Wednesdays and Sundays luckily deep down in the dungeons where nobody would search for some students. With a little help of the old invisibility cloak the Slytherins were able to lend some books in the restricted area of Hogwart´s library without the need of asking a teacher for permission.  
  
This time our blonde potion genius decided to brew some potions that would show a less hidden effect than the Dreamweaver Potion and would make fools out of the targets in front of the entire school. There was the Arachnoid Potion for example that would turn one of them and surely not Ron into a mixture between human and large spider and so the redhead would have some fun with his new fellow student besides the effect would last not less than 24 hours and with a little bit luck the teachers wouldn´t keep the spider boy in the infirmary. In addition to that plan there was an interesting potion called Fear Draft that increases human fears to the worst phobic behaviour. The Lust Poison was another maybe very funny thing working similar than the Lust Potion with the little difference that there will be no object bonded to the sexual arousal, which meant the boys would have tents in their trousers for about 24 hours and no chance to get rid of them.  
  
Draco Malfoy and his helpers were very busy with collecting ingredients the following days and this time it wasn´t so hard to get all the stuff because luckily the needed ingredients were very easy to obtain. Mostly they needed things like special flowers growing in the greenhouses already or boomslang skin, frog eyes, cobra poison, bat wings, naked slugs slime, dried semen and ten living spiders. It didn´t take long to complete the list and to get everything to the hidden room because the blonde Slytherin had a good access to his godfather´s private ingredient stores since he turned out to be as potion loving as the Potions Master himself. Draco bought a new cauldron at Hogsmeade and smuggled it into the castle through the secret tunnel at Honeyduke´s and the concoctions could be brewed by now.  
  
The next Wednesday the blonde Slytherin stayed at the secret lab together with his boyfriend, Blaise, Terry, Vincent and Gregory simmering, stirring, adding carefully one ingredient after another and stirring again. The boys had to keep exactly the temperature of the fire and to add everything at the right moment trying to stir in the predetermined direction and at least all of the lot were totally exhausted but lucky seeing the three crystalline vials with the bright coloured contents one purple for the Arachnoid Potion, one lilac for the Fear Draft and one pink for the Lust Poison. The young Malfoy smirked darkly and grasped the vials hiding them in his school robe and he then promised, "This will be some fun for all of us. I´ll start with the Lust Poison tomorrow. Let´s begin our little potions prank war. Harry does Dobby still work in the kitchen?"  
  
The black-haired Slytherin with the emerald eyes sneered, "Yes, of course and he´ll do me a favour or two when I ask him besides he never liked Ron Weasley that much."  
  
Terry started laughing in anticipation and panted towards his grinning boyfriend "Can you imagine how they´ll manage to make it through the day with rock hard erections hurting and rubbing at too tight pants ..."  
  
The handsome guy with the ponytail snickered, "Let´s see but can someone tell me how they´ll be able to pee with that?"  
  
The other boys giggled madly at that funny imagination and Vincent Crabbe asked curiously "But won´t they go to Pomfrey to get rid of their problems?"  
  
Harry nodded silently and added, "That would destroy their pride besides I´ve read in that Poison Book that there´s no single antidote available and charms don´t work because the poison is in the blood for 24 hours and renews the effect every time you try to fix it."  
  
Draco smiled mischievously and stated, "Right, that´s exactly the way it is. There´s no chance to get rid of it until the poison is declined and the effect fades away after 24 hours."  
  
The six students left the hidden room feeling rather cheerful now and Draco headed towards the kitchen together with his lover visiting Dobby. The little house-elf bounced up and down happily as he saw his friend Harry Potter arriving in the kitchen calling, "Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter again. Harry Potter must visit Dobby more often and eat more food, he´s so skinny. Master Draco must watch Harry Potter better and make him eat his food and Master Draco must make Harry Potter happy again. Please promise that Harry Potter will be as lucky as before the bad Weezy did something to him."  
  
Harry smiled at the over caring house-elf and asked softly "Dobby, can you do us a favour?"  
  
The little elf stared at the two boys with his enormous big green eyes and said, "Everything you want Master Draco and Harry Potter. Do tell what Dobby should do for you."  
  
Draco took out the pink liquid in the crystalline vial and handed it to the exited house-elf explaining, "Make sure that Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom drink this potion mixed into their morning juice. Only these three should drink this and no one else because it´s a prank only for them."  
  
Dobby nodded happily and promised, "Dobby´ll take care of this and it´ll happen as you wished Master Draco."  
  
Harry smiled one of his really rare genuine smiles at the little elf and said, "Thank you, Dobby. I´ll send you a sock tomorrow with my plate. Make sure that you´ll get it."  
  
Dobby had tears in his eyes and he slung his thin tiny arms around the black-haired Slytherin´s leg sniffing and whining, "You´re such a great wizard Harry Potter and so polite and friendly to a servant like me. You are my favourite wizard in the whole wizardry world. Harry Potter must be lucky again!"  
  
Harry looked helplessly down on the leg hugging little elf and petted his head gently before he withdrew his leg carefully and spoke softly "I have to go now, Dobby. Bye."  
  
The house-elf smiled widely his eyes growing to the size of saucers and his ears moving to the back of his head and he called out happily "Bye, Harry Potter and bye, Master Draco. It is an honour to do you a favour."   
  
The little elf waved his hands and the two lovers waved their hands too before they left the kitchen looking forward to the next hopefully eventful morning.  
  
Draco was laying in his bed sleepless once more and rolling from one side to the other restless feeling worried about his boyfriend. The blonde wasn´t so sure if Harry felt really that well he was telling everyone. The black-haired boy with the fascinating green eyes was rather pale and he seemed to sleep not enough because he had dark shadows under his eyes. The small and skinny boy ate not half of what Draco ate during meals and his hands were still trembling making it impossible for him to do fine or precise works like slicing exactly ingredients or drawing straight thin lines with his quill. The silver-haired boy knew that his boyfriend was strong but although he knew that he tended to bottle up everything like he himself. It was very hard for the blonde to keep the things that happened to the other boy in his mind without being too much affected and feeling the urgent need to kill these muggles or to really torture the rapists. The young Malfoy never felt a deeper feeling to someone else and still his love was able to grow which made him sort of vulnerable being frightened to death that he could loose his lover one day.  
  
Tossing and turning he was thinking or more brooding darkly and Draco felt that there was still that darkness deep inside, feeling sadness without a certain cause. It was like an ocean some day rough another day still and a sudden wave able to roll over him and cover him with the depression from beneath the surface again only to fade away after that and leave him with new hope. These sudden changes of his mood were nearly trademarked now and if he wasn´t able to understand how could anyone else do? An upcoming impulse of grief overwhelmed him and some tears escaped the corners of his eyes running hotly down his cheeks wetting his lips and giving him that bitter, salty taste.   
  
The silver-haired Slytherin snorted to himself how pathetic he was now and wiped away the following tears angry with himself. How would he be able being strong enough for supporting Harry if he was that weak and childish crying and sobbing like this? He couldn´t talk about these feelings because he felt so unworthy beside Harry who went through hell and really had a cause to feel bad and he didn´t want to burden his own sorrows on his boyfriend´s mind in addition to his own worse problems. At least Draco found some sleep but was tortured with a nightmare of being imprisoned again all alone and he woke up finally with a start as he was aware that there was a knock at his door.   
  
Eyes open barely Draco asked sleepily "Who´s that?"  
  
"It´s me. We have already 7.30 and you´ve got no time to get ready for breakfast, Drake."   
  
Harry answered calmly and opened the door smirking lightly. The silver-haired boy groaned and rubbed his eyes before he jumped out of the bed grasping his wand and dressing up with magical help as fast as possible. The raven-haired Slytherin watched the scene amused with his emerald eyes and he stated, "I never saw you getting ready for breakfast so fast, my love."  
  
After brushing quickly his teeth the blonde slung his arms around his waiting lover´s neck kissing him gently. Their tongues were battling fiercely for a brief moment before they finished their kiss sighing and grabbing each other´s hand ready to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both boys took their school bags with them to spare some time because hopefully this would be an interesting start into the new day referring to a certain house-elf and his secret task. Blaise was waiting for the two boys in the common room together with Pansy, Gregory, Vincent and Millicent.  
  
The black-haired guy with the ponytail grinned mischievously and announced, "This is going to be an eventful day! Common let´s hurry before we´ll miss something."  
  
Pansy looked suspiciously at the boys and wanted to know, "What´s going on? Did I miss something?"  
  
Vincent gave her a knowing glance and said simply "Maybe you don´t see everything and things happen without your knowledge sometimes."  
  
Millicent laughed heartily snorting, "My my, Vincent. Since when you are sort of philosopher? I love surprises if they´ll cheer me up."  
  
Gregory promised secretly "Oh, this one´ll cheer you up, dear. Let´s go!"  
  
The seventh years Slytherins walked to the Great Hall with their usual pride radiating royal-like way of move and behave smirking and wearing their arrogant masks. Harry slung his arm around his boyfriend´s waist pulling him closer and Draco placed his arm around the smaller boy´s shoulder in return both boys glancing into each other´s eyes and not noticing properly their surroundings crashed into someone standing directly behind the entrance door blocking unfortunately the way. Harry lost his balance and found himself on top of a puzzled looking Colin Creevey who was blushing deeply as he saw who landed on him muttering, "Oh oh, I´m so sorry Harry. That was really clumsy to stand here behind the entrance like that. I didn´t mean to block the way ... uhm ... I just thought that I forgot something and hesitated a moment to remember what it was and then you came in and ... bump!"   
  
Draco offered his boyfriend a hand arching one elegant eyebrow at the younger Gryffindor drawling, "Do you breath sometimes, Creevey? May I have back my boyfriend if you don´t mind?" while he helped his grinning lover on his feet again.  
  
The platinum blonde Gryffindor blushed only more and jumped up quickly murmuring more excuses and shaking Harry´s hand who was looking a little annoyed but tried to keep politely suggesting, "Colin, let go off my hand. Apologize is accepted and now I want to have my breakfast if you don´t mind. Tell Dean my greetings, please. Bye, Colin." leaving the still scarlet faced murmuring boy alone.  
  
The Slytherins went to their respective house table choosing their places so that they were able to watch the whole Gryffindor table all the time.  
  
Blaise glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and blushed deeply as he saw his lover sending cutely some kisses through the air kissing his palm and blowing afterwards in the direction of the Slytherin table. Ernie Mc Millan, a seventh year Hufflepuff, watched the scene and made a disgusted face stating loudly enough for both boys to hear "Can somebody tell me why Boot is dating Zabini if he wants a man? That guy looks more like a girl than that Bulstrode slut beside him and he´s acting rather girlish too. Even a girl would spread her legs and let him have his way with her ass if he has her under control like a real man. Damned disgusting fags!"   
  
The handsome black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table slowly giving the speaker a death glare and stopped in front of the other seventh year student. Blaise glared with piercing steel-blue eyes and spoke with an icy voice "What was that, Mc Millan?"  
  
The Hufflepuff student grinned amused and answered, "Oh oh, the Slytherin Fag Drag Queen came over to frighten me away with her presence ... what a pity that it doesn´t work."  
  
Blaise made one single movement with his hand making his wand appear and muttered some strange words in a forgotten language before he left a stunned Ernie Mc Millan who was wearing sexy pink leather hot pants and a black rubber top more presenting than hiding his new grown large breasts his face with a glamorous make-up and black high-heel-boots up to his knees. Smirking darkly on his way back to the Slytherin table the handsome boy called over his shoulder "That´s the way a Drag Queen looks like stupid Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Slytherins and Ravenclaws applauded and cat calls were heard as a blushing angrily Ernie Mc Millan left the Great Hall staggering on the high-heels and trying desperately to fix his problem but the charm seems to be very strong. Millicent grinned wickedly and snarled, "That was exactly what he needed and you can´t get a detention because it was no fight, Blaise. How long will it last?"  
  
The boy with the steel-blue eyes sneered, "I doubt that somebody´ll break the charm because I changed it a bit. They´ll need the caster to speak the counter spell and the caster might be a bit unwilling at the moment."   
  
The seventh years Slytherins laughed at that comment and the boys continued eagerly to observe what would happened at the Gryffindor table when a certain potion starts to work. 


	31. Effects and sideeffects of nonstoparousa...

A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. Now lean back and enjoy the show!  
  
31 Effects and side-effects of non-stop-arousals  
  
Seamus Finnegan sat with his face towards the Slytherin table and was the first who drank his orange juice and after a brief moment he grimaced surprised and pulled at his robes to cover himself. Draco stated dryly "The game has begun." The pranksters watched the three Gryffindors smirking and tried to look innocent. Soon they saw Neville Longbottom walk to the entry very slowly and carefully. Busy with himself he didn´t watch where he was walking and bumped unfortunately into no one else than Professor Snape who was crossing his way. The clumsy Gryffindor squeaked scared as he saw the person he crashed into and he let go of his robes that were covering his immense bulge in the now very tight pants.  
  
Severus Snape looked down on his most hated student and narrowed his eyes as he saw the bulge snarling, "What the hell is that about Mr Longbottom? You are the real disgrace for Gryffindor! Did no one teach you to behave yourself?"  
  
The black-haired, pale teacher looked down on the embarrassed student with dangerously glowing obsidian eyes and arched one elegant eyebrow. The Gryffindor blushed deeply and stammered on the verge of a collapse "I´m sorry ... I didn´t do something in purpose ... I don´t know what happened ..."  
  
The Potions Master gave him one of his patented death glares and bellowed, "Move your disgusting ass out of the hall immediately and by Merlin´s beard cover your lower part of your body or you´ll make someone sick. Hurry up or I´ll help you and that might hurt."  
  
Neville ran out of the hall covering his bulge with his school robes and the other students were giggling madly and whistles were following his departure.  
  
Two certain Gryffindors left the Great Hall using the turmoil to make their way without much attention of the other students except the Slytherins who watched them carefully. The Irish boy sauntered grinning widely with a sudden blissful expression on his face and stopped breathing raggedly beside the entrance door hands deep in the pockets of his pants and with a sudden movement giving a brief sight of a wet spot on his pants and a lasting erection before he left hastily. The other redhead fled quickly before someone could have a closer look on his dilemma his face as red as his hair.  
  
Luckily the day began with Transfiguration together with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were able to watch the misery of our non-stop aroused targets. Professor Mc Gonagall gave the boys stern glances and snorted harshly "Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan and Mr Longbottom would you please follow the lesson and sit down without a move. The way you hang in your chairs reminds me more of sleeping than following a lesson or learning and stop acting like having bees in your bottoms, just sit without any moves up now."  
  
The teacher continued with her explanations about transfigurations from stony materials into living animals and most of the Gryffindors gave their three fellow students annoyed glances and the whole class watched them suspiciously grimacing painfully when they thought nobody would see and hiding obviously something with their robes.  
  
At lunchtime there were rumours spreading around the whole school that Seamus, Ron and Neville had some hormones running wild causing their throbbing problem in their pants. Most of the female students were very annoyed and mock glared at them whenever they saw one of the three. The male students were more amused and watched the aroused Gryffindors move slowly wearing sweat pants since lunch break to free their now wound erections from their narrow prisons. Of course they tried to fix their problem once or twice but they failed miserably and to their humiliation a stern looking Professor Mc Gonagall headed towards their table during meal and declared loud enough for everybody to hear "Mr Weasley, Mr Finnegan and Mr Longbottom may I suggest a visit in the infirmary to fix your little hormone turmoil?"  
  
The three blushing students stood up moving very carefully and made their way to Mme Pomfrey through masses of staring and snickering students. In the afternoon the Slytherins had Triple Potions surely together with the Gryffindors and our pranksters were looking forward to see the newest results of their poison. It was better than expected because the effect still was unbroken and the three boys were looking down to their shoes ashamed most of the time and grimacing painfully every now and then. The expression on their faces was a mixture between sort of pleasure and ache at the same time.  
  
Professor Snape was in a very sinister and sarcastic mood as he came into the classroom with billowing black robes. His gaze rested on the three Gryffindors who sat together far away from the other students and an evil grin played around the corner of his lips. The Potions Master sauntered through the classroom and stopped right in front of Neville Longbottom who looked like he would faint at any moment. The pale teacher glared at the embarrassed Gryffindors and he then drawled icily "Is here any problem that needs to be fixed before I can start my lesson?"  
  
Ron Weasley murmured ashamed "No, Sir."  
  
The black-haired wizard snapped, "Don´t you dare to disturb my lesson with your little teenager problem. If there is any noise or movement that has nothing to do with today´s lesson you´ll serve detention until graduation, take that for granted. You are a disgrace for the entire school!"  
  
Neville Longbottom couldn´t control his breathing anymore and he panted like a marathon runner (as a matter of fact he took part in a marathon of a special sort). The Potions Master narrowed his eyes and as the boy tried to stifle a whimper that escaped his mouth. The teacher looked down on him with disgust and bellowed, "Which part of my orders didn´t you understand, Mr Longbottom? You are pitiful and a shame for your family. Detention, every Sunday for the rest of the term. You are warned now, I´m being sincere."   
  
He then turned around on his heels and started to give orders for their newest potion project ignoring the three Gryffindors for the rest of the time.   
  
In the middle of the last lesson Seamus Finnegan jumped up panting heavily and tears filled his eyes. Severus Snape glared at him snarling, "Any problems, Mr Finnegan?"   
  
The Irish student pleaded, "Please, may I go to the boy´s bathroom in the dungeons?"  
  
The black-haired teacher with the pale face hardened his features and snorted, "Don´t you dare to mess up the bathroom or I´ll personally hex your ass down to hell and back!"  
  
Seamus disappeared walking slowly like a old man and time went on without his return.   
  
After a while Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and ordered smirking darkly "Draco, would you be so kind and look after the missing Gryffindor before he happens to really mess up something in his certain state."   
  
The silver-haired boy grinned inwardly and left the classroom looking completely indifferent and headed to the boy´s bathroom. As the blonde entered the bathroom he heard someone whimpering like a little child and he drawled icily "Finnegan, where are you? Professor Snape sent me to look after you."  
  
The Slytherin heard a whining voice "I´m here in the last cabin."  
  
Draco opened the door and what he saw made him stifle some escaping snickers because the Gryffindor was hanging over the toilet with his lower part of the body trying obviously to pee with some ugly results like wet clothes and wet hair not to mention the mess on the floor and the wall.  
  
The young Malfoy sneered darkly "Problems, Finnegan? Wait until Snape is aware of that bloody mess in here."  
  
The Irish student was on the verge of a mental breakdown and he sniffled, "I don´t care anymore if only I can pee without that pain."  
  
Draco jumped back right in time before the next few drops were spraying around and he roared, "Give yourself a golden shower I´m not that pervert you stupid fool!" making the other boy blush and sob like a little baby.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin returned to the potions classroom and reported to the Slytherin´s Head of House what he found at the bathroom. The pale teacher cursed heavily and dismissed the class to have his way with that insufferable student. Draco waited until his friends were in the common room with him and he then told them every detail. The seventh years Slytherins were laughing heartily and wondering what would happen next to the prank targets.   
  
A/N: Let me know if that was a good prank! 


	32. Real friends

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
i-miei-occhi-verdi: My apologizes for the lack of ability to write a proper English but it´s not my first language and most of the other readers are patient and I try to improve it with the help of e beta-reader but only step for step. I don´t think that you should judge me for the mass of problems that I try to work out with my story because it´s only my way to deal with it and if you don´t like it, don´t read it!!!! It wasn´t my fault that I happened to experience that sort of problems and now I express my feelings in writing a story. How pathetic and how bad I am ... but it´s better than bottling up everything!   
  
32 Real friends  
  
In the afternoon the Slytherin trio tried to do their homework for the next day sitting together in their common room in front of the fire place. Neither Draco nor Harry were concentrating properly and Blaise watched them more than once staring holes in the air and he was aware that both boys looked rather pale and tired. The handsome Slytherin with the black ponytail asked his friends, "What´s wrong, guys? Don´t tell me nothing, I nearly can smell distress."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sighed and tried to explain, "I don´t know for sure ... It´s just that I´m feeling ... I ....damn it, I can´t explain."  
  
The silver-haired boy shrugged and stated, "I didn´t sleep well last night. I had a nightmare about last summer ..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Blaise Zabini looked sternly at both of them and came to the conclusion, "You can´t talk openly, can you. Always bottling up everything, both of you. That´s a very annoying habit between friends."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his tousled black hair sighing again and spoke quietly "I´m sorry, but it´s not that easy to explain sometimes. I don´t have a certain reason ... I just feel sort of ...sad but I´m tired of repeating and explaining it again and again."  
  
Draco stroked soothingly with his fingertips over his boyfriend´s back of the hand and told him, "I understand what you mean but if you don´t try it will be difficult to help ..."  
  
Nodding the boy with the famous scar suggested, "Maybe we should go into my or your room to talk more privately. It would be easier to talk when we´re alone."  
  
The black-haired boy with the ponytail voiced, "That´s a word. May I invite both of you to my room. It has a nice fireplace and a cosy fur to sit down comfortably."  
  
The trio went to Blaise´s room immediately leaving their essays, quills and school books behind spread all over the sofa and floor.   
  
Blaise offered his friends a glass of diamond water, a sweet tasting alcoholic herbal drink glittering like a diamond, which would loosen their tongues a bit. After both of his guests drank their first sips of the sweet liquid the handsome boy with the ponytail began to speak softly "Draco, you never told me what happened to you last summer."  
  
The blonde Slytherin looked very uncomfortable and answered the question "I got punished by my own father for refusing to join Voldemort. He beat me violently and I was hit by the Cruciatus Curse twice until the pain mase me pass out and he let go off me. Lucius locked me in my own room after that all alone. My things were removed and there was left only an old mattress to lie on and an enchanted bucket for .... "  
  
Harry took his lover´s hand tenderly and squeezed it reassuringly and the other boy went on with his explanations "I was alone and felt so empty and lonely ... it is strange when you can´t distract yourself and you have to deal with all your thoughts ... desire for love and warmth, sadness, mourn, darkness all around you ... you feel so cold ... you cry and no one´s there to hold you ... I didn´t feel my own body after the pain of Cruciatus and I felt like dead inside ... I really wished I would die ..."  
  
Draco shuddered, his head was hanging down and tears were running over his face, his shoulders twitching. The Boy-Who-Lived laid his arm around his lover´s shoulders to soothe him and he whispered comforting words in his ear. The black-haired boy with the ponytail took nearly shy a hand of the crying boy and stroked it lightly with the fingers of his other hand. Draco cried out his soul sobbing earnestly and it took a while to calm down resting finally his head on his boyfriend´s shoulders and he broke the silence "Both of you saw the cuts on my arms ... I happened to accidentally break a mirror on our train ride back to Hogwarts and I cut my fist at a piece of the broken mirror. When I felt the hurt and the warm blood, I felt little alive again and I took a sharp piece of my own and cut myself on purpose to feel alive ... in Merlin´s name that sounds like I´m loosing my mind if I try to explain, but that was my way to deal with the situation ..."  
  
Blaise cleared his throat and murmured, "Your father is a bloody asshole, Drake! Other people went completely insane after Cruciatus and most of them died but you are strong, you survived it."  
  
Harry whispered hoarsely "I know what it feels like, Draco. I was hit by Cruciatus, too. Voldemort cursed me with the second Unforgivable after the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
The two other boys glanced at the Boy-Who-Lived surprised and the black-haired boy with the ponytail asked, "You met Voldemort and he cursed you after the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
The raven-haired boy with the fascinating emerald eyes nodded simply glooming darkly and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
Draco shuddered once more and tried to get the attention of his boyfriend "Harry, why didn´t you tell me earlier what happened after the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
Harry sat there motionless, his eyes mirroring the turmoil of feelings whirling around in his head for a brief moment before he found back his balance and answered surprisingly calm the question "There were so many other things to tell you that I just forgot some experiences especially referring to Voldemort, the psycho."  
  
Blaise could nearly feel the distress radiating from his friend like electricity and he said softly "Wanna talk about it now?"  
  
The boy with the jet black tousled hair muttered, "Cedric and I happened to finish the last task together and we were portkeyed to a cemetery where Wormtail the Dark Lord´s servant awaited us and killed Cedric with Avada Kedavra. After that he bound me and used my blood for a ritual to make Voldemort alive again. It worked and the Dark Lord forced me to duel him and hit me with Cruciatus. Our wands happened to be brothers and that caused Priori Incantantem making Voldemort´s or better his wand´s last victims appear as ghosts for example Cedric Diggory and my parents. Cedric asked me for his last favour to bring his dead body back to his parents and the ghosts helped me to escape with the portkey."  
  
"Harry, you don´t feel guilty for Cedric´s death, don´t you?" asked Blaise watching his friend carefully and hitting a sensible spot with that single question. The dark-haired boy with the tousled hair hid his eyes and didn´t answer, his shoulders were twitching traitorous. Draco took gently his boyfriend´s face into his hands and forced him to look in his ice-blue eyes. Noticing the tears that filled the glittering green eyes he whispered, "It wasn´t your fault, love!"  
  
Harry fought back his tears and muttered tonelessly "But I feel guilty for that and for so many other things I can´t count ... my parents would be still alive if I hadn´t lead Voldemort on their path, Cedric and so many other people could be still alive, my uncle and my aunt wouldn´t have touched or hurt me if I wouldn´t have been so evil and freaky and at least I´m poison for Drake. He´d deserve a boyfriend who can give him all the love he needs and not me, making only more problems ...I´m always destroying everything ... Look what happens right now. It was his turn to be comforted and I say something and all attention is drawn back from him to me instead."  
  
Draco sighed deeply and spoke patiently "Harry, you have already comforted me. I need exactly you and your love because you are sort of a soul-mate. We are so similar in the way we feel that we can understand each other without many words most of the time. You can give me something that nobody else could ever give me, that deep understanding and the love between us. You are a part of me and without you I´m lost ..."  
  
Harry leant forward and buried his face at his lover´s chest hugging him desperately and the blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently both boys crying noiselessly.  
  
Blaise sat there stunned and felt tears welling up in his eyes trying to blink them away angrily thinking: ´Good friend I am, crying while I am trying to help them. Great thing to do, really enchanting.`   
  
The black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail shrugged and embraced both boys letting himself go and for some odd reason the three boys cried together reaching a rather rare but very high level of true friendship. All three boys felt better after a while and Blaise sniffled, "I´m sorry for loosing it. I´m not that sentimental normally but seeing both of you cry together like that made me feel like crying too and I couldn´t help myself to stop it."  
  
Harry smiled one of his rare smiles and said softly "Oh come on, Blaise. Who said never bottle up everything?"  
  
The boy with the ponytail grimaced and stated, "I did. Besides I never said that I do it better. Knowing alone isn´t enough."  
  
The young Malfoy found back his usual Malfoy Smirk and came to the conclusion "Maybe that´s the reason why we are good friends now. We are all similar in certain things and we can understand each other better than others ever would be able to."  
  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated! 


	33. The Warlock

A/N: I want to thank all the people who reviewed and cheered me up!  
  
33 The Warlock  
  
The Slytherin trio had another couple of drinks together before they decided to return to the common room and tidy up the mess they left in front of the fireplace. Draco felt rather light-headed after his few glasses of diamond water because he didn´t eat much before, grinning he tried to stifle some hiccups. Blaise glanced at his blonde friend and arched one elegant eyebrow as he spoke with an amused undertone, "Don´t tell me that you get drunk that fast, Teen Rebel."  
  
The silver-haired boy nearly pouted answering, "That´s just when I didn´t eat properly before I drink alcohol and I´m starving right now."  
  
Harry grinned and stated stifling some very un-Harry-like giggles, "You´re cute when you´re pouting with the lower lip above your upper lip."  
  
Blaise asked smirking, "And how much did you eat, Harry?"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived made a face and answered shrugging, "As much as usual."  
  
The handsome Slytherin with the black ponytail came to the conclusion, "That means nearly nothing then, my Boy Wonder, and in addition to your antidepressiva you are looking more pissed than our drunk Teen Rebel."  
  
The trio was bursting out into laughter and some younger Slytherins watched them suspiciously giving them stern glances. A fifth year prefect walked over to her strange acting housemates and the red-haired girl asked politely, "Is it possible that you are drunk?"  
  
Draco glared at her making her shrink visibly and asked harshly, "What business is it of yours, Adrianna Lestrange?"  
  
The smaller girl was searching for the right words and looked rather uncomfortable as Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger entered the common room hand in hand watching the scene and they stopped right in front of her. The sexy blonde girl wanted to know in a dominant tone, "What´s going on here?"  
  
Adrianna found back her voice at least and explained, "They´re drunk and the younger students are frightened that our usually so sinister looking warlock might cause his magic running wild because they aren´t used to him laughing uncontrollably."  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived had a dumbfounded expression on his face and murmured sarcastically, "Warlock? Who? Draco or Blaise?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and asked the fifth year prefect, "Slytherins are cunning, are they? They won´t let a drunk teenage warlock have his way with them especially if he is an ex-Gryffindor and supposed to be the Golden Boy?"  
  
The black-haired Slytherin with the famous scar on his forehead sighed and now it was his turn to pout, "Really, `Mione, that wasn´t very nice."  
  
The brown-haired girl shrugged and stated dryly, "It´s not my fault if everybody suspects you to be the second Dark Lord and you really don´t do something to stop them the way you act and look like. Honestly all in black, pale face like a vampire, skinny as death ... do you try to starve yourself right now, commit suicide in rates or what are you up to, Harry James Potter?"  
  
The Slytherins stood there totally stunned and Adrianna Lestrange left quickly murmuring something under her breath. Harry glanced at his Gryffindor friend with puzzled jewel-bright green eyes and muttered seeing concern and tears in her hazel-coloured eyes, "Please, `Mione. Everything is all right. You don´t have to be that worried about me."  
  
The blonde Slytherin girl slung protectively her arm around her usually so cool girlfriend sensing her distress and soothed her, "Draco takes care of him very well, I know that for sure, Babe."  
  
The girl with the bushy brown hair leant into the one arm hug and apologized to her best friend, "I´m sorry, Harry. It´s just that I know what you went through and I do care a lot about you ..." her voice trailed off.  
  
The dark-haired boy with the tousled hair smiled at her reassuringly and said softly, "That´s my `Mione. Don´t be over-motherly and just let me time to fix my problems on my own. You can´t do any more than you have done already."   
  
After a short moment of silence while tidying up the corner of the common room where they left their school bags Harry grinned goofily and muttered sniggering darkly, "I never expected that they call me warlock behind my back, by Merlin´s beard."  
  
Draco smirked and stated amused, "Still better than Death Eater, my little kitten."  
  
Blaise snorted trying to suppress some giggles, "Kitten? How cute for a Dark Lord..."   
  
The Boy-Who-Lived blushed scarlet and shot a brief glare at his boyfriend who was half choking trying to control his laughter again.  
  
The two girls couldn´t help themselves but laugh too while watching the trio and listening to them. Pansy leant over to the blushed raven-haired boy with the famous scar and sniffed stating, "Diamond Water I´d guess and not a few."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and asked sternly, "What about your homework guys? This is the last week before the holidays begin. We have to learn properly because of our skills for graduation. Don´t you think earnestly about it sometimes?"  
  
Harry answered sneering, "O´ course we do, `Mione. Sometimes. And sometimes we think about other things or at very rare moments we try to have some fun as well."  
  
Blaise stated dryly, "Oh, someone is rather sarcastic today."  
  
The blonde Slytherin captured his boyfriend´s mouth with his silky lips brushing his mouth over his lover´s lips gently before he was able to give another sarcastic answer. Harry closed his eyes immediately and responded to the kiss demanding entrance into the other boy´s mouth with his tongue licking playfully over his slightly parted lips.  
  
Soon both boys were battling with their tongues passionately, embracing each other closely. Draco ran his fingers through his boyfrind´s shock of black hair while Harry was caressing his lover´s back gently. As they finished their long passionate French kiss both boys were breathing heavily and they looked at each other with cloudy eyes. Blaise slapped on his blonde friend´s shoulders suggesting, "We should go to the Great Hall for dinner now, my little love birds."  
  
Some sniggers escaped the silver-haired boy´s lips and he came to the conclusion "Good idea and let´s watch our poor non-stop-aroused Gryffindors a bit. I´m wondering what Severus did to punish Finnegan. I never saw him so angry before."   
  
The brown-haired Gryffindor was listening interested and wanted to know curiously, "Do you know anything how this happened to the three of them?"  
  
Draco drawled contently, "Never cross a Slytherin´s way especially if it is a Malfoy!"  
  
The two girls nodded understanding and they went to the Great Hall together with the boys. The trio was joking and teasing each other on the entire way to their destination and many students shot them suspicious glares noticing their unusual silly behaviour and their grinning faces but they didn´t care. Entering the Great Hall the boys were smirking trying to walk straight to their respective house table without staggering lightly and the two girls were grinning as well being infected by the good mood their friends were radiating. The Slytherin trio chose their seats so that they would be able to watch the Gryffindor table and the boys began to put some food on their plates.  
  
Ernie Mc Millan was staring daggers at Blaise Zabini and the handsome Slytherin glared back with his steel-blue eyes noticing that the other boy still had his enormous breasts. The raven-haired boy with the ponytail couldn´t stop himself from laughing out loudly and he breathed towards his friends "Damn it, I forgot about the stupid Hufflepuff´s breasts completely. I´m wondering when the teachers will demand me to do the counter spell."  
  
Exactly at that moment Professor Snape came along with billowing robes and said trying to be stern but hiding a sneer, "Mr Zabini, would you be so kind to do the counter spell for our Breast Wonder Hufflepuff Mr Mc Millan?"  
  
The raven-haired boy with the ponytail asked innocently fluttering with his lashes like a girl, "What when I don´t want, Professor. He was a really bad guy."  
  
The Slytherin trio snickered loudly and the Potions Master glared at them suspiciously still hiding a smile and hissed through gritted teeth, "If I were you I wouldn´t try to test my patience like that, Mr Zabini."   
  
The Head of the Slytherin´s continued more friendly, "Besides I can understand what you mean. The Hufflepuff provoked you a lot and I have to admit that he looks very interesting now. Anyway if you don´t want to get a detention turn him back at once. Oh, and all of you, do try to pretend being sober or the other teachers will notice your little miscalculate of how many drinks you are able to have without being obviously drunk, gentlemen."  
  
Severus Snape arched one elegant eyebrow and turned on his heels leaving them alone with puzzled expressions on their faces. Blaise stood up sauntering slowly and stopped in front of the boy with the large breasts pointing his wand on him and muttering some strange words in the same language shrinking the breasts to their normal seize again. The Hufflepuff student was in a very bad mood for some odd reason and spoke angrily, "Sod off, ass sucker or you´ll regret it!"  
  
The raven-haired Slytherin with the ponytail narrowed his eyes and retorted icily, "Shut up, dirt bag or you´ll regret it before you can think of another insult."  
  
Before any of the angrily staring two students could do anything another Hufflepuff argued fiercely, "Stop it, Ernie. You insult me as well with your campaign against gay wizards and witches. I´ve hidden my true nature long enough and I´m tired of hiding now. I´ve lost my love and I don´t want to loose my last piece remaining pride as well."  
  
In front of the whole school Justin Finch-Fletchey rose from his seat and moved towards the stunned Slytherin pecking him on his cheek briefly and whispering, "I´m so sorry, Blaise. I hope that Terry is good to you."  
  
The handsome Slytherin looked at the brown-haired Hufflepuff with his steel-blue eyes and breathed back, "He´s very cute and a real gentleman, making me romantic."  
  
The Hufflepuff answered honestly, "I think he´s the right for you and I wish you both good luck."  
  
"Thank´s for all and good luck for you after coming out finally." spoke the black-haired boy with the long silky hair before he turned around leaving a turmoil at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Terry Boot stood up and hurried towards his boyfriend catching him with his strong arms and embracing him gently. Blaise slung his arms around his lover and explained, "Don´t worry, Darling. Justin only wished us luck."  
  
The platinum blonde Ravenclaw sighed relieved, "For a brief moment I thought he´d try to get you back. I love you, my Black Panther. I wouldn´t stand to loose you."  
  
The Slytherin kissed his boyfriend on his forehead and promised, "You won´t loose me that easy, you know. I love you, too."   
  
The two boys tightened their embrace and kissed each other exploring each other´s mouth gently, ignoring the cat calls and the turmoil around them.  
  
As they finished their kiss because of an urgent need for air the black-haired student took his boyfriend´s hand and pulled him to the Slytherin table offering him a seat next to him and the Ravenclaw agreed to join him for meal smiling. After a short while the turmoil settled down a bit and the Slytherins and their friends began to watch the Gryffindor table noticing that three certain Gryffindors were still missing.  
  
Draco asked the other students at the table, "Does anyone know where the three hormone kings are and what happened to the horny lions?"  
  
Millicent giggled like mad and asked back, "Where have you been the entire afternoon, Drake?"  
  
The blonde boy blushed thinking of their conversation but the girl misunderstood and joked, "Oh, little snogging session with Harry here, eh? Never mind, I´ll tell you. Professor Snape was so upset about Seamus Finnegan and the way he messed up the bathroom that he made him clean the mess with a shrunken toothbrush and a tiny handkerchief. Meanwhile the other two bastards had similar problems and they were all sent to the infirmary. Mme Pomfrey was a bit clueless because there wasn´t a magical solution for that special problem. Professor Snape was called for advise and he told her simply to give the now whining and crying babies nappies ... I could die of laughter at the imagination. They have to stay in the infirmary now in case of any emergency ... good joke ...hmmm emergency ... maybe new nappies once an hour because they´re only able to drop out everything."  
  
The Slytherin trio and their friends especially the pranksters roared with laughter nearly falling off their chairs and rolling over the floor.  
  
The last week before the Christmas holidays went on very fast and Blaise Zabini wrote an owl for his parents that he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays together with his friends. Draco was glad that he heard nothing from his parents and he was looking forward to spend some time in privacy together with his lover. During the holidays there would be enough time to rest a bit and to have some time with his friends as well between the masses of homework and essays they had to finish preparing for their graduation.   
  
A/N: Please review if you like it and If you have critical comments do try to be polite and don´t pester me with insults! 


	34. Christmas Cheer

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep on writing!  
  
Some answers: There will be some more time needed until Harry feels really better and referring to his experiences it would be unrealistic if he recovers that soon (same for Draco). There will be no trial for the rapists in this story because Harry decided to wait until he graduated and the story ends with their graduation. There won´t be a threesome between Blaise, Draco and Harry because it won´t fit into my plot, sorry.  
  
34 Christmas Cheer  
  
There were only a few students spending their holidays at school over Christmas and our Slytherin trio were the only seventh years in their house staying at Hogwarts. Only Adrianna Lestrange, the red-haired fifth year and Damien Nott, the self-confident third year, were there with the three friends and the younger students were very pleased to have their elder housemates for some advices if there were any problems with their homework. Harry still had an intimidating effect on the younger students and they didn´t dare to ask him too much questions being rather shy in his presence but he was very good at explaining DADA Spells. Draco was known for his potion abilities but also for his nearly uncontrollable temper and his fragile patience which made Blaise with his usually cheerful mood the favourite target for the younger students´s questions.  
  
Pansy had invited her girlfriend to stay the holidays at Parkinson Estate and the brown-haired Gryffindor had agreed eagerly. Terry had offered to come back earlier not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone for the whole school free time and the black-haired boy with the ponytail was missing his lover ever since one hour later after he left the castle looking forward impatiently to his return at the 26th of December. So they would be able to be together on the New-Year-Feast and have some fun with their friends. Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley were the only remaining Gryffindors at school during the Christmas holidays having the entire Gryffindor Tower for themselves since Ginny Weasley left following her invitation to visit Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey´s one year younger brother, much to her brother´s dismay. One day before Ginny left to visit her new boyfriend she had a very loud conversation with her brother at the breakfast table and the redhead found himself on the receiving end of on of her uncontrollable outbursts which ended up with her storming out of the hall dramatically.  
  
The Slytherin trio came to the conclusion that it might be better to wait with the next pranks until the school would start again, avoiding unnecessary suspicions and making sure the embarrassment would happen under the eyes of the entire school again. Ernie Mc Millan, who was staying in the school too as the only Hufflepuff student except Justin Finch-Fletchey, shot glares at the Slytherins and his gay housemate all the time and as soon as there was an opportunity left he made evil comments provoking his newest favourite enemies without visible effects. The Slytherins came to the conclusion better to ignore the stupid Hufflepuff and though did Justin who seemed to be in a brooding mood and not very keen to have some conversations as well.  
  
Christmas came soon and as usual Professor Dumbledore tried to make the feast peaceful and solemn for his students. The seventh years students had been asked to help decorating the Great Hall for the feast and all of them did what they were asked in spite of the tense atmosphere between them. It turned out that there were soon two groups glaring at one another and avoiding further teamwork. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Ernie Mc Millan surely were sticking together staring daggers at the others and making rude comments including evil insults to all gay wizards. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and finally Justin Finch-Fletchey were pretending to ignore them and trying to keep as calm as possible under that special circumstances.  
  
The Slytherins decorated the huge Christmas tree together with the uncomfortable looking brown-haired Hufflepuff and they joked a bit to improve their grouchy mood into something similar as Christmas-Cheer. The two Gryffindors and the other Hufflepuff had to put all the tables away and decorate one large round table in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry was, if possible, even more sinister as usual glooming darkly and he was barely speaking a word.  
  
Draco watched his boyfriend carefully and exchanged some worried glances with Blaise who leant towards the blonde breathing, "Any idea what is bothering him. He seems to really hate Christmas."  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin nodded silently and walked over to his distress radiating lover who was trying to take apart some entangled garlands for the tree. The blonde boy was aware that the other boy´s hands were trembling awfully making it difficult to have any effort with his task.  
  
Draco sighed and laid a hand on his dark-haired lover´s shoulder asking softly, "What´s wrong?"  
  
Harry lifted his head slowly and stopped cursing under his breath about the ´damned garland out of hell´ looking into his boyfriend´s concerned silver-blue eyes, glittering like diamonds because of the candle light around them. The features of Harry´s face softened immediately and he explained, "It´s nothing. I´m always brooding at Christmas time because everybody talks about family, joy and peace. No matter how hard I try, I don´t get this spirit of Christmas and everything I feel is sadness and memories of the Christmas feast together with the Durseley´s that make me shudder inside and feeling sick."  
  
Draco pulled his boyfriend into a tender embrace whispering into his ear, "Don´t call that nothing, my love. You don´t need to pretend happiness if you feel that way. It´s o.k. and I do understand. Besides Christmas at Malfoy Manor was horrible most of the time too. Let us talk later and get over with this decorating thing."  
  
The two boys shared a short, gentle kiss and they both returned to their task decorating the large tree without magic, like the teachers said, hurrying to finish as soon as possible. Blaise Zabini, the black-haired boy with the ponytail, seemed to be the only student with something similar to Christmas-Mood because he was smiling and humming Christmas-Songs while he helped his housemates with the tree. After the decoration was finished finally and the Slytherin trio turned around to leave the Great Hall Ron Weasley lifted his head and called out "Pretty work, snakes! What a pity that the tree now looks so much Slytherin with all this silver stuff on a green tree. Oh, and if somebody would ask me: the Christmas tree looks now very faggy, too much glitter and fluff in it."  
  
Blaise snorted raising one eyebrow, "Luckily nobody asked you or the tree would look like a plucky duck. No sense for beauty or art, poor Weasel."  
  
Ernie Mc Millan glared at the long-haired Slytherin and hissed loud enough for him to hear, "Sense for beauty and art are more girlish attitudes, Zabini. As like cunningness of a slithering snake because real men are strong enough to really fight."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth holding back his upcoming Malfoy Rage and drawled icily, "Enough insults for today. Better learn to watch your mouths or you´ll regret it someday, who knows ..."  
  
Ron went red with anger and said, "Watching your mouth is something that you should learn first, Ferret Boy, especially what your lips and tongue do touch, ass lover! The imagination only makes me sick, you disgusting queer."  
  
Before somebody could see what happened the blonde had his wand in his hand pointing it at his loathed enemy, murmuring something under his breath, "Eris Pellis ..."   
  
The last words were barely a whisper so that nobody really understood what the boy said and with a flash of bright light and a pop the red-haired Gryffindor disappeared leaving a squeaking little weasel with red fur. Draco spoke quickly his next spell causing the whimpering wide eyed animal to run circles only to be hit with the following hex, "Cavea Sacrosanctus".   
  
Now the heavily breathing weasel was captured in a cage and the cage flew zigzagging through the air making some fast looping before it stopped hanging in a chandelier down from the highest point of the ceiling. The cage itself seemed to be under high voltage electricity and little blue lightning strikes were flowing through the air around the dangling cage, making sizzling noises. The Slytherins left the Great Hall without further comments heading their way down to the dungeons in silence to calm down a bit.  
  
Entering the Slytherin common room the handsome boy with the black ponytail asked, "Harry, may I have your invisibility cloak to sneak out for some Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry nodded and responded, "It´s in my room under the bed. You can go in and take it as long as you need it."  
  
Blaise thanked his friend and disappeared grinning widely towards his housemate´s room. The two other boys decided to sit down a bit in front of the fireplace knowing that the younger students were at the Ravenclaw Tower for the next few hours to visit some friends.  
  
Harry sat down on the couch while Draco took his wand pointed it at the cold fireplace muttering, "Inflammare" summoning a nice crackling fire to warm the room a bit. The silver-haired Slytherin sat down beside his lover who stretched out his legs on the sofa comfortably. The blonde Slytherin smiled and placed himself between his boyfriend´s legs, lying back and resting his head on the other boy´s stomach. The black-haired boy began to stroke his lovers silky hair and sighed before he asked softly, "Draco, do you want to talk about your Christmas at Malfoy Manor?"  
  
The silver-haired boy answered honestly, "Not really but it´ll be better if I do."   
  
The young Malfoy was silent for a brief moment before he spoke again.  
  
Draco´s voice was flat as he told his boyfriend what happened usually at Christmas, "Since I can remember my parents gave kind of parties on Christmas for all their so-called friends and I had to take part pretending to be the beloved and charming heir that my father always wanted. My parents and their guests were talking and drinking until the feast would become louder and everyone would be pissed. I had to sit and watch and to answer all silly questions politely. If I didn´t, Lucius slapped me in front of all his friends. I wasn´t allowed to leave the room without his permission and Lucius loved it to forbid me the use of the loos on the entire damned first floor. He watched me smirking and he waited to give his permission for me to leave until it almost hurt and my bladder was about to explode. It was so humiliating and I had to act like nothing happens ... shit ... and laugh politely at comments about my way of moving like having a stick bound on my back. Lucius liked to play his little cruel mind games all the time making me think I´m worthless, weak and stupid. I adored my father so much and I did everything to make him proud trying to be what he wanted and he always said that it wasn´t enough."  
  
As Draco stopped to take a deep breath Harry pecked him on his head and comforted him, "Hey, this is over now. Nothing like that will ever happen again, my love. You are so strong, Drake. Lucius is a bloody asshole!"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around the other boy and asked, "What about your Christmas experiences?"  
  
Harry sighed and began to speak, "I had to cook the meal and prepare the living room that means decorating the tree and such stuff while my so-called family was at church and watched T.V. after that. Then I had to serve the feast meal and clean up everything while they were opening their gifts. My uncle was drinking Christmas punch. And later he always was completely drunk. My aunt refused having sex when he´s pissed because he happened to really be more violent as usual which means he would take me raw, making me blood. No games or role-plays, just pounding deep inside me and using my blood as one and only lubricant. Most of the time he preferred to do it right under the Christmas tree telling me that my green eyes look pretty together with the green tree and the red decoration. Vernon loved to lick my blood rinsing down my buttocks and after that he kissed me, biting my lips violently until they would bleed too and he made me suck his bloodied dick, tasting my own blood mingled with his semen. Because of his drunk state of mind it took very long to get him satisfied, you know ... problems to hold the erection and to cum."  
  
Both boys were cuddling up against each other in the need of the warmth of one another and some silent comfort. Harry felt worn out like his energy had been sucked out and he kissed the other boy tenderly caressing his face gently. Draco felt like crying but he fought back his tears while he was holding his lover tight giving him the comfort he needed. Tired and exhausted they closed their burning eyes to rest a moment and soon afterwards they were fast asleep arms and legs still entangled. Draco woke with a start as someone called his name and touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly to see who was disturbing him. Harry seemed to be awaken earlier because he didn´t look sleepy anymore and he spoke at first, "Blaise, what happened?"  
  
Turning around the blonde saw their friend and he watched the black-haired guy with the ponytail suspiciously noticing a blackened eye and that his clothes were totally messed up.  
  
Blaise Zabini was panting and he spoke hoarsely, "I happened to accidentally meet Ernie Mc Millan on my way back to Hogwarts before I used the invisibility cloak and that meeting wasn´t so polite as usual."  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin snorted, "Not so polite ... I take that as very evil."  
  
The raven-haired Slytherin looked at his friends with his steel-blue eyes smirking wickedly and told them, "The stupid Hufflepuff thought that I´m frightened and that I can´t defend myself in a fist fight but I taught him a lesson. Unfortunately, he then pulled me down on the ground with him as I knocked him out and I landed on a damned rock with my left eye ... I left him sobbing like a little girl after I showed him my fighting abilities. He won´t dare to provoke me again if he´s alone."  
  
Harry hissed through gritted teeth, "When will they ever learn to behave themselves?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply and retorted dryly, "Never."  
  
Blaise smiled mischievously and said, "Oh, I´m sure they´ll regret soon what they did. Not that I think they won´t do it again but they´ll get their punishment for everything. I swear solemnly on Salazar´s sword!"  
  
At that moment the portrait hole at the entrance flung open and Adrianna came in looking flustered and calling, "Where have you been? The feast is about to begin and Professor Snape ordered me to search for you."  
  
Blaise straightened his clothes and quickly put some magical make-up on his eye using his wand and an old Egypt spell to hide his bruise and the four Slytherins headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it!  
  
Are there any questions bothering you, don´t be afraid to e-mail me, you´re welcome and I´ll try to answer if possible. 


	35. Merry Christmas and Peace all over the W...

A/N: I hope you still enjoy the story! Well, maybe I´ll write what happens after graduation but I don´t know yet and I can´t promise. Don´t blame me!  
  
35 Merry Christmas and Peace all over the World  
  
The Slytherins entered the Great Hall and headed towards the large round table in the middle. Ernie Mc Millan came in glaring darkly short afterwards and the atmosphere was tense. Professor Dumbledore had the idea to place the students so that the houses were mixed a bit. Harry found himself between a fourth year Ravenclaw and the third year Slytherin Damien Nott, and unfortunately both younger boys acted like being afraid of him. Draco sat next to Justin, Adrianna on his other side and Blaise happened to sit beside Ernie Mc Millan and a second year Ravenclaw. The small sandy-haired girl smiled at the elder students and introduced herself, "Merry Christmas! My name is Roxanne Davis."  
  
The raven-haired Slytherin with the steel-blue eyes looked at the younger girl smiling warmly and replied, "Merry Christmas, Roxanne. I´m Blaise Zabini."  
  
The still fuming Hufflepuff glared at the Slytherin and tried to ignore him giving the Ravenclaw student a forced smile and introducing himself, "Thanks Roxanne and the same to you. My name is Ernie Mc Millan."  
  
In spite of the tense atmosphere some of the students tried to have some civil conversations and a little small talk during the feast making the evening more comfortable for everyone. The meal was great and Draco exchanged some longing glances with his far away sitting boyfriend feeling like drowning in his glittering emerald eyes. The silver-haired Slytherin saw the well hidden desperation and sadness in his lover´s eyes. Damien Nott, the third year Slytherin beside Harry, was aware of Draco´s attention and he watched the scene carefully until the blonde gave him a death glare that made him shudder. After that the younger Slytherin decided to rescue himself of being a Malfoy´s target and he spoke to Harry, "Merry Christmas, Harry. Nice feast, isn´t it?"  
  
Harry looked up showing his motionless face and answered politely, "Merry Christmas, Damien. Yes, it´s very nice."  
  
Harry then looked down on his plate again cutting off a little piece of roast beef. The roast beef was not well done but very English and there were little traces of blood rinsing on the green plate. The Boy-Who-Lived paled and closed his eyes breathing deeply to calm down. In the air was suddenly the smell of blood and the Slytherin´s stomach began to rotate. The younger Slytherin saw that the elder boy got alarmingly pale looking kind of sick and he asked, "Are you ill, Harry?"  
  
The black-haired boy opened his emerald eyes pretending that nothing happened and answered, "I´m just tired, Damien."  
  
Ron Weasley watched the scene noticing a brief disgusted glimpse in his former housemate´s eyes and grinned wickedly before he stated, "Well, our little vampire warlock seems to dislike his food in spite of his bloody English roast beef. Nothing is good enough for these arrogant Slytherins."  
  
Professor Snape bellowed immediately, "Watch your mouth, Mr Weasley. No insults during the Christmas Feast or you´ll get detention."  
  
Harry hid his eyes behind his unruly black hair and tried to calm down and get over his nausea. Draco couldn´t do anything to help his boyfriend because he sat far away and the familiar feeling of helplessness was crawling into his mind making him feel the urgent need to take his knife and caress his skin with the cold and sharp silver blade that was reflecting the candlelight. The blonde Slytherin put on his façade showing his usual Malfoy Smirk while inside he fought back the impulse of really raising his knife and hurt himself in front of all the others. Draco saw in his imagination blood flowing down his wrist and he nearly felt the familiar feeling of his own dark red fluid giving him the sentiment of being alive again and the burning comfort he needed in those moments. The young Malfoy shuddered inwardly and he drew his attention back to his boyfriend watching the other boy worried.  
  
Harry was sitting there still motionless, pale and glooming darkly behind his ebony-coloured tousled hair and pretending desperately that he was all right. Draco stared daggers at the annoying red-haired Gryffindor who tested the blonde´s patience once more, smiling innocently and whispering so that the teachers couldn´t understand him, "You´re such a sweet couple, like ebony and ivory ... but sometimes I´m wondering how you can bear the pathetic little weakling, hope for the side of the light and Golden Boy or was that the reason why you chose him over all, Silver Prince of Slytherin? Need someone famous, hero-like to protect and make you a hero as well showing he needs you of all people to protect him?"  
  
Draco was on the verge of loosing his now barely controllable temper as he hissed back, "Still jealous, ever so brave Gryffindor? Poor Weasel, you´ll never know how it feels to be together as equals."  
  
The bad tempered Gryffindor forgot to whisper and spoke aloud, "You´re so disgusting, ass sucker. Your tongue touches parts of male bodies that I won´t touch with my hands."  
  
Draco sneered snarling, "So, you don´t clean yourself after using the loo ... uhhh ... that´s unhygienic. Honestly, you can´t tell me that you are that less caring for your own body."  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke, "Mr Malfoy, please don´t use such sort of descriptions in front of your younger fellow students and keep your temper under control. I don´t want any more incidents including cages under high voltage. Mr Weasley, I don´t know which part of Professor Snape´s warning you didn´t understand and I´m clueless why you keep being intolerant especially the way you treat your former best friend and housemate makes me feel ashamed. You´ll get a detention on every Saturday in January and Professor Snape will tell you what to do."  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall gave Ron a stern look and said angrily, "Not to mention that I´ll deduct points from Gryffindor. 75 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for insulting Mr Malfoy several times during the Christmas Feast."  
  
Everyone´s attention was drawn to that happening and no one saw that Harry stood up and sneaked out noiselessly except Damien Nott and Seamus Finnegan who followed the black-haired Slytherin with an unreadable expression on his face. Draco noticed his boyfriend´s departure with alarm and exchanged some glances with Blaise Zabini looking puzzled. Blaise asked the third year Slytherin beside the empty place, "Damien, when did Harry leave?"  
  
The younger student replied, "He left as the Gryffindor started to hiss insults towards Draco and he pressed a hand on his mouth as he opened the door. I think he felt sick before and tried to suppress it."  
  
Justin poked Draco into his side and hissed, "Seamus Finnegan left the hall too. I doubt that this is an accident!"  
  
Draco jumped up and murmured an excuse for leaving the feast early and left followed by Blaise who assured the blonde, "Don´t panic, Drake. He´ll be all right."  
  
The silver-haired boy said hoarsely, "I doubt that Harry managed to run to the dungeons if he´s sick. I think that he went to the next boy´s bathroom and he might have vomited again. Let´s hurry to find him."  
  
The two Slytherins headed towards the next boy´s bathroom as fast as they could and entered. The scene that was happening at that very moment made their movements freeze and they watched silently with terrified expressions on their faces and they were like petrified.  
  
Obviously the Irish Gryffindor had tried to sneak up behind the Boy-Who-Lived while the black-haired boy leant over a wash-basin and now he grabbed him from behind. The Gryffindor stood close behind the other boy and his hand was stroking a certain spot between the Slytherin´s legs while his other hand was holding the other boy´s shoulder in a death grip. Draco took a deep breath and wanted to say something to stop the action in front of his eyes cursing that damned rule which forbid to take their wands with them for the feast as Harry suddenly lifted his face. Harry was visibly infuriated and lost his temper for the first time ever since a long time.  
  
Harry loosened the Gryffindor´s death grip and turned around to face the Irish boy glaring icily and thundering with hatred and anger, "Don´t you dare to touch me again! I don´t want to feel your slimy fingers on my skin and I hate it to be touched by unworthy persons like you. Never ever try that again, you hormone steered, brainless bastard. I´ll show you how to behave, sneaking up and capturing from behind like a coward ... move your blasted ass away!"  
  
Seamus Finnegan narrowed his eyes and made the next fault for this evening leaning forward slowly and licking with his wet tongue over the Slytherin´s neck.  
  
Before anyone could do anything the room was filled with icy coldness and the air was whirling around like a storm around the two boys at the wash-basin. Harry´s eyes were glowing in the dark like cat´s eyes and as he raised his hands the other boy was floating into the air shivering and pleading. The Boy-Who-Lived smirked darkly and whispered some strange words in Parselmouth, summoning a large snake that slithered its way up the wash-basin to the body of the floating boy who was begging incoherently, "Please, Harry ... don´t ... I didn´t mean to hurt you ... you´re so sexy ..."  
  
The last words were cut off by the snake that reached its destination slithering around the Irish student´s neck and making him pant for air. The sinister look on Harry´s face didn´t promise anything good and his housemates watched the scene with morbid fascination grinning wickedly because they knew this was nothing that they or somebody else could stop. The grown anger and rage deep inside of the abused boy caused the magical outburst because the stupid Gryffindor tried to trap him again and it was his own fault that he had to feel the pain of vengeance now.  
  
Little drops of sweat were running down the whimpering, snake choked boy´s cheeks mingling with some tears of despair. Harry closed his eyes and was radiating an aura of strong magic. The expression on his face was deep concentration and soon Seamus Finnegan looked like seeing a ghost, pale and with eyes wide open he was whining, "No, not the banshee again!"  
  
The Irish student seemed to have a sort of vision and he trembled awfully making the snake twitch nervously and hissing something to her master who answered again in Parselmouth, the animal then sort of smiled back and it vanished, fading away like mist, after biting the boy and leaving a bite mark on his throat. Harry threw his head back and roared, "Finite Incantantem".   
  
Seamus Finnegan fell down to the ground still sobbing like a little child and curling himself into a human ball.  
  
Draco made three large steps to reach his lover and pulled the exhausted boy into a gentle embrace whispering into his ear, "Harry, calm down. That asshole got what he deserved. Let´s leave that slime alone."  
  
Harry sighed deeply and answered, "Let´s go to our common room. I think I need some rest now."  
  
Blaise smiled reassuringly and stated, "That was a nice show and a great piece of wand-less magic, my dear!"  
  
Harry sneered answering sarcastically, "That´s what we learn at our warlock summer camps ..."  
  
The boys returned to the Slytherin´s common room staying together and chatting to get some distraction after that eventful evening. The Slytherin trio sat in front of the fireplace on their usual couch until they felt tired and went off to get some sleep before the Christmas Morning would come.  
  
Neither Draco nor Harry managed to sleep peacefully that night because both boys were captured in their own thoughts remembering their own childhood and some certain Christmas experiences. Draco prepared himself for one of those special nights rolling restlessly from one side to the other, tossing and turning haunted by his own memories and uncomfortable feelings. Deep inside there was the so familiar emptiness again and he had to fight against the urgent need to take his razor blade and cut his skin to find comfort in that feeling of his own blood flowing over his skin. The blonde felt the sudden wish to stand up and look after his boyfriend. His restlessness made Draco feel nervously, sensing that there was happening something but he couldn´t really name it. As the silver-haired boy with the tousled ponytail reached his destination he knocked on the door but he got no response.  
  
Hesitating one moment, unsure what to do, the blonde decided to enter the room and he took his wand pointing it at the door and muttering under his breath, "Allohomora" and the door snapped open. Draco entered the room and saw his lover standing in front of his wash-basin leaning forward and coughing violently. The raven-haired boy must have used a silencing charm before because there were no noises as Draco stood in front of his boyfriend´s door just one minute ago. Draco stepped forward after he closed the door using his usual locking spell and asked softly, "Can I do something to help you?"  
  
Harry moaned and spat into his wash-basin before he whispered hoarsely, "Have you something against this damned nausea?"  
  
"I could wake Adrianna and ask her if she has a key for the emergency box with the healing potions for every case. She is a prefect and she might have the key." Draco suggested.   
  
Harry nodded silently leaning forward again and starting to puke.  
  
Draco went to the younger prefect´s dorm and knocked loudly asking in a whisper, "Adrianna, wake up. It´s me, Draco Malfoy. I need your help."  
  
The red-haired girl answered alarmed, "Come in, it´s open. What happened, in Merlin´s name?"  
  
The blonde boy stepped in and gave his explanation, "Harry is sick. He can´t stop vomiting and I thought that you maybe could open the emergency box with the potions and hand me an Anti-Nausea-Potion."  
  
The fifth year prefect nodded and stated, "You thought right. I´ll give you the potion."  
  
The two Slytherins went into the common room and they headed towards a large old looking wood cupboard. The girl opened the middle drawer and took out a small silver box with a ruby cross on it. She muttered quickly some kind of password and the box flung open after the key was stuck into the tiny key hole and moved clockwise three times. Draco grabbed the right potion vial and thanked before he left in the direction of his lover´s room. Adrianna shook her head with a puzzled expression on her face and murmured under her breath, "Better not to ask more about it."  
  
Draco hurried to his boyfriend´s room and stormed in, relocking the door once more magically after his entrance. He gently touched Harry´s shoulder and gave him the glass vial with the shiny blue liquid. The raven-haired boy took a little sip and made a face sighing deeply, "Why does medicine always have to taste that awful?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin rubbed his lover´s back in a comforting way and led him to the bed lying him down. Draco sat down carefully beside his lover and asked trying to hide his worries, "What´s wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry rubbed his temples and explained low motioned, "When I saw and smelled the blood in the roast beef it made me feel sick. The green plate plus the red colour of the blood, that iron-like taste and smell reminded me altogether of being raped by Vernon Dursley and being forced to suck his bloody dick ... I can´t stop thinking of it and feeling dirty. I still have that damned disgusting taste in my mouth and can´t get rid of it. The incident with Seamus Finnigan only doubled the intensity of my memories. Every time I close my eyes I can feel his hands grab me and hold me ... I see all the scenes of various ... rapes ... his damned dick thrusting in and out ... pleading for mercy ... feeling the pain ... bleeding ... tasting and smelling my own blood ... his sticky, slimy semen in my mouth ... Oh, my god, please I can´t stand it no more ..."  
  
The last words were choked by ragged breathing and sobs, tears were running down Harry´s cheeks, his eyes were wide and his glance directed right into nowhere. Draco took a deep breath trying to keep calm desperately and to fight away his urge to cry helplessly. The blonde Slytherin cried inwardly feeling that burning ache deep inside his breast and throat and he wrapped his arms around the other boy´s trembling body. The short flashbacks of his own past were fading away completely and he saw a younger, very skinny and small Harry Potter struggling desperately against a walrus of man who unzipped his trousers grinning madly. The ugly pig-faced monster took out his huge erection and took brutally the whimpering boy from behind. The fat muggle pinned the now motionless body of the tiny boy down and with every thrust he managed to make the child hit the ground violently, bruising the fragile little boy´s body more and more. The torture nearly took no end because the man seemed to last very long and his eyes were clouded heavily with alcohol-induced dizziness. The raven-haired little boy lifted his head crying out loud in pain as the big man came at least grunting like an oversized pig. As the older man withdrew his penis there was blood on it and there was dark red blood flowing over the child´s buttocks. The expression in the boy´s green eyes was threatening, his gaze was nearly empty like his soul had disappeared, leaving the body alone to that torture, no feelings were shown, the features hardened in a way which no child should be capable of and the vision was gone as fast as it appeared. Draco was panting heavily and crying tonelessly still holding his boyfriend in his arms tenderly.  
  
After a moment the silver-haired boy managed to calm down and he asked hoarsely with a flat voice, "What the hell was that? I had a vision ..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Harry sniffled still not able to stop his tears, "Sorry, Drake. That was my fault. I couldn´t control it ... my magic is a bit uncontrollable at the moment."  
  
Draco stiffened and wanted to know curiously, "What do you mean with your fault and your magic is uncontrollable?"  
  
The trembling boy in the blonde´s arms explained, "Sometimes if I´m too afraid or sad my magic kind of bursts out and I can do most of the spells without wand and even sometimes without a command word at all. I do things like that not on purpose ... by Merlin ... I didn´t mean to hurt you. I just was captured in my own memory so that I accidentally cast the ´viatorsoul´ spell on you."  
  
The young Malfoy didn´t understand and asked, "What does that spell? I never heard about it before?"  
  
Harry sighed and answered silently, "It makes your soul leave your body and wander around ... in that case, damn it, into my own memory. I don´t know how that could happen."  
  
The two boys were lost in their thoughts for a long moment before Draco broke the silence trying to joke because the tension was too much, "I shared your own memory with you ... that´s amazing. Are you sure that you´re no warlock, my little kitten?"  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend with his red-rimmed, emerald eyes before he said softly, "Referring to some odd powers that seem to be my destiny as the true heir of Gryffindor I´m not too sure that I´m not."  
  
Draco nodded slowly and continued questioning, "Why didn´t you tell me before about your abilities?"  
  
Harry rubbed his temples nervously and stated, "I was afraid that you would think I´m a sort of freak ... the muggles always told me that I´m not normal and the other students did the same since they knew that I´m a Parselmouth. Look at those younger housemates of us. They´re afraid of me as if I were Voldemort himself ... Why does that stuff always happen to me?"  
  
The blonde Slytherin embraced his boyfriend gently and assured him, "I don´t think that you´re a freak, love. It´s about time to get rid of all the secrets you hide inside. You´re amazing and very special, but in wizardry world that´s not unusual, you know."  
  
The two boys cuddled up together and they kissed each other very softly and gently while they were lying on the bed talking about Harry´s last confession. Draco thought that he should make a mental note for himself that Harry needed a special lesson in trust and talking about his well hidden secrets or the boy would explode one day. The two Slytherins were very tired at that point and decided to stop their late night conversation trying to get some sleep finally. Holding each other tight they managed to fall into a light slumber still feeling the warmth and closeness of one another and needing that silent comfort now more than before.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like that chapter! 


	36. Christmas Gifts, a new year begins and l...

A/N: Lean back and simply enjoy an angst-free, romantic chapter!   
  
36 Christmas Gifts, a new year begins and lessons start again  
  
The following morning Draco and Harry were laying beside each other, arms and legs entangled, both of them sleeping soundly. One boy was snoring continuously and both overheard the loud bang at the door before a certain black-haired Slytherin with steel-blue eyes stormed into the room calling loudly, "Hey, lovebirds, get up finally! It´s almost lunchtime and I can´t wait any longer with unwrapping my gifts."  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly grumbling hoarsely, "Why do you always storm in like that, Blaise? When will you ever learn to not disturb my beauty slumber?"  
  
Blaise grinned mischievously responding, "Wow, two questions at once early in the morning. Don´t overdo, Teen Rebel."  
  
The silver-haired boy groaned because of the other boy´s cheerfulness and tried to move unsuccessfully because Harry was still sleeping on top of him, arms slung around him. Blaise came closer watching the couple suspiciously and stating dryly, "You look like dead tired in spite of sleeping til lunch."  
  
Draco muttered groggily, "We didn´t get much sleep tonight. Don´t ask ..."  
  
The silver-haired boy was barely able to keep his ice-blue eyes open and he yawned while he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend waking him gently with a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry opened one eye, only a little bit, and moaned as he was aware that Blaise stood in front of his bed watching him with an amused expression on his face. Harry closed his eye again and buried his face on his lover´s chest, whispering with a muffled voice, "I´m tired ... I need some more damned sleep."  
  
The handsome Slytherin with the black ponytail smirked arching one elegant eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Oh, you forgot to curse me this time. And now get up please ..."  
  
Harry lifted his head and managed to get himself into a sitting position, still looking half asleep and rubbing his temples tiredly.  
  
Our ever so morning-grouchy Slytherins stood up finally and they then headed for a waking shower to feel fresh again before they went back to their rooms for dressing. Blaise Zabini waited impatiently sitting on their usual place in front of the fireplace at the Slytherin´s common room for his friends. The handsome Slytherin with the silky long hair was wearing a Scottish kilt with silver and green patterns on a satin-like black underground and a silver-grey satin shirt. After a while Draco was the first who appeared wearing tight black leather pants and a white silk shirt with ruffles at his sleeves. The blonde ran his fingers through his long silvery blond hair to get some strains out of his face and sat down on the sofa too. Harry entered the common room shortly afterwards wearing tight black satin pants with little silver chains on it and a somehow transparent black silky shirt.  
  
The Slytherin trio took their Christmas gifts to unwrap them eagerly before they would go to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco smiled one of his rather rare genuine smiles as he unwrapped his boyfriend´s parcel and took out carefully a silver journal which turned out to be a sort of diary with a beautiful photograph of Draco and Harry kissing each other on the first page and a poem beneath the picture that was written by Harry himself which read:  
  
Without you I wouldn´t know how to love  
  
Without you my life would be only pain  
  
Without you my existence wouldn´t have any sense  
  
Without you I wouldn´t exist anymore  
  
You are my saviour  
  
You are my true friend  
  
You are my desire  
  
You are my love  
  
Draco had tears in his eyes as he read the poem and hugged his lover affectionately trying to calm down for a certain well planned surprise and he felt like his heart would stop to pound at every moment when he let go off his boyfriend finally watching the other boy open his gift, his mouth dry like after a hot summer day. Harry gasped for air as he opened the gift that his lover gave him. In the small parcel was a small silver amulet which had the form of an flying dragon with ice-blue eyes. Harry then pulled his boyfriend into an embrace and kissed him gently before he asked huskily, "Can you open the necklace for me and lay it around my neck at once?"   
  
Draco smiled warmly and laid the necklace around his lover´s neck with tender moves closing it carefully. The silver-haired boy smirked nervously and pulled out a similar necklace with a golden dragon that had green eyes laying it into his boyfriend´s hands whispering, "Can you give me the favour back, my love?"   
  
Harry glanced into his lover´s glittering eyes with shining emerald eyes and laid the necklace around his neck with slightly trembling hands. Draco explained with a hoarse voice and an unusual shy expression in his face, "The two amulets are symbols for our love ... er ... I mean ... we belong together now."  
  
Draco Malfoy suddenly knelt down in front of his boyfriend blushing deeply and asked softly, "Harold James Potter, do you want to marry me after graduation?"   
  
Harry closed his eyes and answered with a very deep and passionate kiss caressing his boyfriend´s face and stroking his silky, silver hair gently. As they finished the kiss panting for air heavily the Boy-Who-lived answered huskily, "Draconis Malfoy, it´ll be a honour for me to marry you."   
  
They looked into each other´s eyes and kissed again forgetting completely their surroundings while their kiss grew more and more passionately.  
  
Blaise Zabini grinned widely and tried to suppress some giggles, as he was aware that their two younger housemates must have witnessed the scene as well. Damien and Adrianna were staring at the couple with widened eyes and the girl had tears in her eyes. Blaise twinkled with his steel-blue eyes towards the younger students and called out cheerfully, "The celebration can begin!"  
  
The two lovebirds stopped kissing and both of them had very lucky and affected expressions on their faces. Noticing the two younger Slytherins both boys blushed deeply and they returned hastily to unwrapping their remaining gifts. Blaise was the first who wished them luck, hugging both boys breathlessly and Adrianna and Damien did the same, smiling shyly. Draco felt relieved that his well prepared surprise was such a complete success and Harry seemed to be really lucky, his smile reaching his sparkling green eyes.   
  
The five Slytherins went together to the Great Hall for lunch radiating cheerfulness and solemn mood. The Slytherin trio ignored all the icy glares of certain troublemakers and the days until the new year feast went on very fast and without any more incidents. Terry Boot arrived one day after Christmas and Blaise was very happy to have his boyfriend back. Surprisingly Pansy and Hermione came back to Hogwarts earlier than expected. The two girls explained that they wanted to stay for the new year feast together with their friends. Vincent Crabbe came back at 31st of December in the afternoon with a grouchy mood and a blackened eye telling his friends that his parents had to travel to Paris and they didn´t want to take him with them because he accidentally happened to make his father explode as he refused to get the Dark Mark but he didn´t want to explain why he did that and what exactly happened.  
  
The new year feast was in the Great Hall which was now decorated with garlands in all possible colours. The Slytherins smuggled several bottles of champagne looking like butterbeer in. Shortly after the usual best wishes for the new year at midnight Draco and Harry disclosed to their friends that they had to say something and they drew all the attention to them. Draco showed his usual Malfoy Smirk and called out loud enough for everyone to hear "Harry and I are engaged! We promised each other to marry after graduation."  
  
The two boys pulled out their up to now well hidden engagement necklaces and a storm of cheering broke down making both boys grinning happily.  
  
Terry Boot sneered arching one elegant eyebrow and spoke amused to his lover "That´s the reason why you smiled so secretly when I asked you how Christmas was. You knew it, am I right?"  
  
The black-haired Slytherin widened his steel-blue eyes pretending to be innocent and called out, "I never did that. I´m a good secret keeper ..."  
  
Both boys laughed heartily embracing each other tenderly and the platinum blonde Ravenclaw kissed the other boy parting his lips gently deepening the kiss to a lustful tongue duel. Two certain Gryffindors were watching the scene with sour expressions on their faces grimacing disgusted which was promising nothing good.  
  
The few days until the school started again were passing very quickly and the students had to finish some researches for their homework. The seventh year began to become very difficult and hard since they had to prepare for the graduation exams and all of them were very busy with their studies which meant there wasn´t many time left for planning further pranks or fighting in spite of the tense atmosphere between two certain Gryffindors, their Hufflepuff ally and our Slytherin trio. School started again and the teachers began to train advanced skills very hard, trying to prepare their students for what may come during graduation.   
  
A/N: Review if you like it, please! 


	37. Pranks between studies

A/N: Hey Insane Floo Pot: You are always someone to cheer me up, thanks a lot. I´m glad you like my poem.  
  
Lean back and enjoy the prank wars:  
  
37 Pranks between studies  
  
Draco was sitting in the library together with his boyfriend and Blaise making some researches for their Transfiguration essay. Terry Boot entered the room carrying a large bundle of books in his lap looking very stressed. The blonde Ravenclaw saw his lover sitting at the table and soon his features softened a bit and a smile appeared around the corner of his mouth. Blaise lifted his head as he was aware that somebody was watching him and the handsome black-haired Slytherin with the usual ponytail grinned widely winking at his boyfriend. The Ravenclaw headed towards the Slytherins and laid his books on the table sighing, "I never would have thought that the seventh year would turn out to be that difficult."  
  
Blaise pulled his tired looking lover into his arms letting him sit on his lap and they kissed each other hungrily. The handsome Slytherin closed his steel-blue eyes and deepened the kiss eagerly. Some other students from Hufflepuff watched the couple suspiciously like being afraid they would jump on each other having sex right here on the table. Draco saw the glares and grinned mischievously at his boyfriend cocking his head in the Hufflepuff´s direction and the raven-haired boy caught the hint.  
  
Harry leant forward and brushed his lips over the other boy´s and the blonde slung his arms around the smaller boy´s shoulder pulling him closer and searching for entry with his tongue. The black-haired teen with the tousled hair parted his lips slightly and soon tongues were battling lustfully. Noticing now what they´ve missed the last days to busy with studying the two boys deepened their kiss passionately and Draco moaned shivering as he felt that certain parts of his body were reacting eagerly in anticipation.  
  
Blaise and Terry finished their kiss breathing heavily and both boys grinned with amused expression on their faces as they saw their friends kissing endlessly. Blaise straightened his now completely tousled ponytail and cleared his throat to get their attention but he failed miserably. The platinum blonde Ravenclaw patted on Harry´s shoulder making the Slytherin sigh into the kiss before the two lovebirds stopped their snogging session looking into each other´s eyes with longing glances.  
  
Mme Pince came over with billowing scarlet robes and a stern expression on her flustered face whispering angrily, "Stop your hormone steered libido at once, my boys! This is a library and no snogging spot."  
  
Draco drawled showing his usual Malfoy Smirk, "It won´t happen again, Mme Pince."  
  
The elder witch gave them another warning glare and turned around disappearing behind some bookshelves on the right hand. The four boys couldn´t hide their amusement and Blaise tried to stifle his giggles biting on his knuckles and calming down slowly.  
  
Terry whispered to the other boys curiously, "Don´t you think we could appreciate some distraction, guys?"  
  
Blaise gave his lover a longing glance with his now cloudy steel-blue eyes and breathed into his ear, "What about a romantic meeting tonight in my room? We two together on my fur in front of a cosy fire, wearing nothing and doing nasty things to each other, Sweety ..."   
  
The Slytherin loosened his ponytail, wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively and grinned seductively. The blonde Ravenclaw smiled cutely back and responded, "Neat idea. I take that as invitation, my panther, but I had something different on my mind first ..."   
  
The blonde boy ran a hand through his short tousled hair and asked Draco, "Drake, we still have two potions that need to be used, am I right?"  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin got the hint and stated, "Sure, the slimy Gryffindors and our special friend in Hufflepuff need some distraction as well I´d guess. It´s about time that something happens again. I really started to get bored by so much studying."  
  
The four boys grinned eagerly at one another and Blaise added with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, "The Fear Potion has to be smelled only, which means we could have some fun with it more than once. I know for sure that Ernie Mc Millan is afraid of snakes like the Weasel is threatened by spiders. Referring to having someone who is a Parselmouth, we could arrange some snakes playing main roles in the drama."  
  
Harry nodded simply and spoke in a whisper, "Yes, I think that won´t be such a great deal. Neville isn´t any problem, too. Severus won´t have to do something else than usual to frighten his favourite student to death."  
  
Draco argued, "But we can´t use Finnegan´s favourite angst again. We have to search something else he is frightened about."  
  
The blonde Ravenclaw suggested, "Maybe we should ask Dean Thomas for help?"  
  
Draco thought about it one moment and asked his boyfriend, "What do you think about it, love?"  
  
Harry bit on his lower lip and answered, "I´m not sure, but we could try. I´ll talk to him at the next occasion."  
  
The following day Harry disclosed to his boyfriend and Blaise during dinner that his former housemate Dean Thomas told him something useful. Whispering between eating his usual little portion the Boy-Who-Lived explained, "Dean told me that Seamus had some weird nightmares lately about vampires who were hunting him in spite of daylight. Dean also suggested that he could drink the Arachnoid Potion and tell the teachers that he tried to do some experiments for his Potions essay about Transforming Potions."  
  
Blaise grinned wickedly and stated dryly, "That´s cunning and so un-Gryffindor-like but I like that idea more and more. The Weasel has to share his room with an ugly big spider boy for then. Imagine how funny that´ll be, guys."  
  
The pranksters decided to strike back on the whole front at the same time because that would be confusing enough to hide their part of the plan playing blood-thirsty vampires without being caught. Dean Thomas agreed to take the Fear Potion and drop a little bit on his roommate´s pillows before he would meet Blaise in front of the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower to give him the remaining potion. The Scottish Gryffindor would take the Arachnoid Potion after breakfast and with some luck the plan would work perfectly.   
  
Blaise Zabini, the handsome black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail, knew the password to the Hufflepuff Tower and with a little bit help of Harry´s invisibility cloak he would be able to drop some potion on Ernie Mc Millan´s pillow. The raven-haired boy with the steel-blue eyes also knew where the annoying Hufflepuff had his bed because he was the roommate of his ex-lover Justin Finch-Fletchey which came in very handy by now.  
  
All preparations for the following day were successfully and everything the prank planning Slytherins needed to do now was catching some snakes and dressing all in black the next morning before hexing each other some nice fangs during their Charms Lesson as self chosen experiment which would last the whole day. The best thing was that the whole thing was permitted by Professor Flitwick who told them to do an experimental homework to improve their skills. In the evening Draco and Harry were walking together beside the large lake on the Hogwarts Grounds holding hands gently while searching for some snakes and the boys had good luck. They soon found two little, bright green grass vipers that were very keen to help the boys because they were bored with their life laying in the sun and doing nothing day in and out. All that the pranksters had to do now was waiting for the next hopefully very eventful day to get the needed distraction.   
  
The following morning began as usual and nobody would have thought that something was different. Blaise Zabini was already in the boy´s bathroom under a shower as Draco entered the room yawning tiredly and asking, "Morning, Blaise. Have you seen Harry leave his room?"  
  
The handsome Slytherin with the now soaked long black hair answered stifling a yawn, "Morning, Teen Rebel. Harry´s still in his room. ...Uhm ...Drake, I think he had nightmares again last night ... I heard him cry out loud and curse after that as I brought Terry back to Ravenclaw Tower. When I came back there was silence and I didn´t want to disturb him."  
  
Draco nodded silently and turned around explaining to his showering friend, "I´ll better go and look after him. I don´t want that he misses the show..."  
  
The blonde Slytherin walked to his boyfriend´s room and knocked on the door waiting for any reaction. Draco couldn´t hear anything inside the room and was sure that the other boy used a Silencing Charm after the last night´s nightmare. The young Malfoy knocked impatiently and called, "Harry, you have to get up. Common, love ..."  
  
After a while of knocking and calling the door was opened by a half asleep Harry Potter who was looking very grouchy and tired. The raven-haired teen could barely hold his eyes open and he was white like snow with dark shadows under his eyes. Draco who wasn´t a morning person himself took his lover´s hand gently and squeezed it reassuring the other boy, "I understand and you´re welcome if you want to talk."  
  
Harry looked at his boyfriend and explained hoarsely, "Just bad dreams, Drake. Nothing to worry about. All I need is a nice morning shower to wake up."  
  
The two Slytherins headed together towards the shower and as they stepped in the bathroom they met Blaise who was drying himself up with a huge fluffy green towel.  
  
Harry greeted the handsome guy with the black ponytail pretending nothing happened last night and not knowing that the other Slytherin heard him as he dreamt, "Good morning, Blaise. Did you sleep well last night after your snogging session?"  
  
Blaise Zabini glanced at the Boy-Who-Lived suspiciously but greeted back cheerfully without to mention what he heard, "Good morning, Harry. I slept only a few hours but I slept very well. How did you sleep, Boy Wonder?"  
  
Harry avoided eye contact and said, "Oh, I didn´t sleep very well but I´m all right."  
  
Draco felt his lover´s distress and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind. He then felt the other boy lean into his embrace and shaking slightly like freezing. Harry turned around without to brake the hug and rested his head at his lover´s chest for a moment his arms slung around the taller blonde´s waist. Finding the warmth he was searching for the raven-haired Slytherin stopped trembling and Draco caressed his tousled hair suggesting, "Maybe a hot shower would warm you a bit, Harry."  
  
The two Slytherins hurried with their usual morning shower and met Blaise in the common room who was chatting with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
The two muscular Slytherins gave the trio some suspicious glares and Gregory wanted to know, "Why do you all wear everything in black today and is it possible that you´ve make up or something like that in your faces?"  
  
Blaise snickered eagerly and retorted snorting, "Do you like our new look, Greg? Do tell me if I´m looking sexy today ..."  
  
Gregory couldn´t stifle a giggle as he answered, "You better should watch your back today more carefully especially if some intolerant bastards walk behind you."   
  
Vincent glanced at his housemates grinning mischievously and added, "All the three of you look very cute and vampire-like I would guess, mates."  
  
Draco drawled sounding amused arching one elegant eyebrow, "Hey Vince, since when you´re admitting that we´re cute. I thought you would carry a torch for Millicent?"  
  
The taller boy blushed to a darker shade of red and muttered, "I doubt that she´ll ever be mine, I´m rather shy ..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Harry rescued his muscular housemate from further questions as he pouted "Vampire-like ... I thought everyone sees the Dark Warlock in me."  
  
The five Slytherins laughed heartily and while they made their way to the Great Hall Blaise told the two other boys what they were up to.  
  
With their usual show the seventh year Slytherins entered the Great Hall drawing all the attention to their entry. Vincent and Gregory opened the door for the trio and the two boys bowed as they let the other Slytherins pass the door leaning down a bit deeper to hide their grinning faces. Draco sauntered through the hall radiating his aristocratic pride with every single movement and the usual Malfoy Smirk in place. He was looking more pale as usual with his black clothes and the red coloured lips, his ice-blue eyes rimmed with surprisingly black lashes. Harry took his boyfriend´s offered hand and walked glancing around sinisterly, his pale nearly white skin contrasting to his ebony hair and the now blood red lips formed a dark smile that seemed to frighten some first years of Hufflepuff making them look away quickly. The Boy-Who-Lived muttered something under his breath as the couple passed the Gryffindor table and touched his wand hidden in his robe. Blaise followed slowly grinning predator-like, his arms crossed over his chest and being aware of all the glances that followed him on his way he only moved a bit more aristocratically.  
  
Terry Boot stood up and sauntered through the hall wearing all in black too, his platinum blonde hair and unusual pale face contrasting to the rest of his appearance with dark eye make up and red lipstick. Blaise pulled his lover into a tender embrace whispering softly, "Good morning, Sweetheart. I´ve already missed your gentle touch."  
  
The Ravenclaw chuckled and answered, "We should do that more often. I really enjoyed our last evening, my black panther. I love when you are wild like that ..."  
  
The Slytherin purred like a cat and breathed blushing brightly, "Stop it, you little teaser, or I won´t be able to let go off you."  
  
The blonde boy suggested playfully, "That wouldn´t bother me, my wild cat. I could stay on your lap for the whole breakfast if you want to."  
  
Blaise moaned quietly and retorted hoarsely, "I better should sit down quickly before some traitorous parts of my body react too obviously, Tiger."  
  
The black-haired Slytherin let go off his lover and both boys went to the Slytherin table sitting down together between Draco and Pansy.  
  
Pansy watched the two lovebirds grinning widely and drawled, "Blaise, you´re looking so cute together but don´t you think that tent in your pants will be a bit disturbing during the lessons?"  
  
The handsome Slytherin with the ponytail blushed once more and arched one eyebrow snorting, "Since when you are interested in reactions of male bodies, my dear. Better watch your girlfriend or she´ll be jealous."  
  
The blonde girl snickered and panted, "That wasn´t too convincing at all. You are really cute when you are so shy, my dear. I didn´t mean to tease you, sorry."  
  
The last words were spoken with a sincere undertone and the girl smiled apologetically making the nervously fidgeting boy calm down. Terry took his lover´s hand gently in his and whispered, "Don´t be so nervous around girls. You would have laughed if Draco made a joke like this."  
  
Blaise sighed inwardly and confessed honestly, "I´ve never felt secure with girls. I can´t explain why but boys are something completely different and I feel more self assure and it feels more right because they are equal having the same problems and stuff ..."  
  
Terry smiled and said softly, "You don´t need to be that shy. Try to be yourself and it´ll work."  
  
The boys began to eat their breakfast and Harry grasped for two certain green snakes in his school bag whispering some explaining words in Parseltongue so that the little grass vipers wouldn´t fail the target. Ernie Mc Millan sat at the Hufflepuff table eating hungrily and glaring towards the Slytherin table every now and then, staring daggers at the two couples. After a while the Hufflepuff student began to act weird. The boy seemed to watch something under the table with a horrified expression in his eyes. The Scottish Hufflepuff was motionless, maybe not able to move, stunned and threatened. Hannah Abott, the girl beside him, asked obviously what was happening but she didn´t get any reaction. The face of the boy was wet with sweat and his eyes grew wide with shock while he was muttering something under his breath still not able to move or to look away. Soon all the other students were watching the Hufflepuff table and what was going on with curious interest.  
  
Nobody took notice of the tiny poison green snakes that were the reason for the student´s strange behaviour. As one of the vipers slithered right on the frightened nearly to death boy´s shoe and tried to get into his pants slithering up his naked leg Ernie Mc Millan woke from his trance-like state of mind and he screamed with a high-pitched voice hysterically. The Hufflepuff jumped up quickly knocking down his chair and stormed out of the hall shaking his left leg violently between his steps and screaming like a little girl for his mother. The other students laughed at his sudden departure and the gossip began as soon as the Hufflepuff has left the room.  
  
The two grass vipers made their way back to Harry´s school bag without being noticed and they disappeared waiting for their next opportunity to get some action. In the meantime Dean Thomas must have drunken the Arachnoid Potion because there was a turmoil at the Gryffindor table growing louder and louder. Ron Weasley jumped up and looked crying noiseless at the ugly spider boy beside him. Dean Thomas was transformed into a mixture between boy and black giant spider with an ugly, very hairy body, hairy long legs and eight piercing black eyes. The mouth was still human and the Scottish student was able to speak with a hoarse voice, "Everything all right. It´s just an experiment with my new transformation potion."  
  
Hermione giggled and asked curiously, "Why had it to be a spider of all, Dean? Maybe you´ll frighten our little Ronnykins to death."  
  
Dean answered hiding some snickers, "I didn´t think about that, `Mione. He´ll have to get used to my shape for the next 24 hours and try to be a man."  
  
The redhead demanded with a whiny voice, "Piss off, Dean! I can´t stand your sight by Merlin´s beard."  
  
The spider boy shrugged as far as possible and answered, "Watch your mouth and get used to it, Ron."  
  
Ron Weasley began to shiver visibly and buried his face in his hands trying to suppress the sobs in his throat. The Dean-spider moved towards the other boy and touched his housemate´s arm with his hairy creepy leg asking harshly, "Why don´t you face your fears like a real man?"  
  
The red-haired boy shuddered under the spider´s touch and fell to the ground whimpering and sobbing. Once more the Gryffindor was lost in his own fears and thrilled without limit the boy lost control over his bladder again feeling helpless not noticing the giggles and snickers completing his humiliation.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall walked over looking sternly at the shivering whimpering form on the ground and demanded, "Stand up, Mr Weasley. Clean yourself and change your clothes before the lessons start. I´m really starting to get annoyed by such childish attitudes. Nice potion, Mr Dean. What a pity that it causes so much trouble but I think that Mr Weasley here´ll get used to your new outfit so that you´ll be able to test the whole effect for your essay."  
  
Dean thanked the Head of Gryffindors with a raspy voice, "Thank you, Professor Mc Gonagall. Maybe I should sleep elsewhere to make sure that Ron Weasley can get some sleep tonight?"  
  
The stern woman nodded and suggested, "You have my permission to ask the sixth years if someone could exchange beds with you for tonight."  
  
Happily the spider boy nodded and glanced at his boyfriend noticing his encouraging smile. The Slytherins were able to eavesdrop the entire conversation because of the useful Watcher Charm which Harry had cast on the Gryffindor table as they passed earlier. Everything went on as expected and the pranksters enjoyed their distraction contently.  
  
The Slytherins had their Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick right before lunchtime together with the Ravenclaws. Their plan happened to work nearly perfect and the tiny Charms teacher was very pleased with their natural looking fangs. Other students had summoned bunny ears on each other or changed the colour of their hair to very funny colours. The most important part of the task was that the spell has to be created new and has to change the appearance of the work group for not less than one day. Most of the other students were mock glaring at the teacher and muttering angrily because of the fact that they had to face the whole school with their enchantments for one complete day. The four ´vampires´ were grinning at each other darkly presenting their new fangs that were glittering dangerously in the candlelight.  
  
During lunchtime all the Slytherins and Ravenclaws got the attention of the other students with their enchanted appearance. Most of the younger students were giggling madly at so much entertainment. As the Slytherin trio stepped into the room together with Terry some younger students gasped for air. The four boys were smirking darkly and the pearl-white sharp fangs happened to reflect the candlelight perfectly making them glitter ethereal and dangerous. The boys really looked like vampires and they moved predatory like hunting for some prey radiating strength and an aura of aristocratic might like the real personification of the old myths about cliché vampires.  
  
Seamus Finnegan watched the four boys suspiciously and fidgeted with his robes nervously. As the two couples passed the Gryffindor table the Irish redhead dropped his goblet onto the ground and it burst into pieces splashing all its content on the floor. The Gryffindor couldn´t take his eyes away eyeing the four hated students with growing fear. Seamus trembled barely visible and tried to force his attention back on his food but something seemed to have stolen his well known appetite today. The Gryffindor nearly choked on a mouthful of peas as he continued eating and he stood up hastily storming towards the Slytherin table and yelling at the trio with a mixture between anger, hatred and a good portion of fear, "You damned arrogant bastards, you did that on purpose. Stop it at once, you dirty snakes!"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, especially the two new grown fangs, and growled icily, "I don´t know what you are talking about, my ever so brave lion."  
  
The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes and spat out, "You want to frighten me with your appearance, faggot."  
  
Harry spoke with disgust, his now piercing emerald eyes directed on his former friend and housemate, "Frightened about the Black Man? Better watch your mouth and stop the insults."  
  
The red-haired Irish boy glared at the Slytherin and yelled angrily still mingled with some fear making his voice kind of shaky, "Better you watch your mouth, Little Red Riding Hood. I´m not the one who is afraid of a fairy tale wolf..."  
  
Harry kept surprisingly calm and answered drawling icily, "I´m starting to really get bored about that. That won´t work all the time and it only shows how poor you are. Don´t you have anything else up your sleeve than that old hat."  
  
Seamus Finnegan looked stunned and Blaise Zabini gritted his teeth hissing dangerously, "Better leave us alone and stop that insulting or you´ll regret soon ..." leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished for some imaginations. The Irish student still wasn´t able to take his widened eyes off the Slytherins and he didn´t notice that Terry sneaked up behind him watching him with disgust and a dark smile around the corners of his mouth. The platinum blonde Ravenclaw suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere and patted harshly on the Gryffindor´s shoulder presenting his shining fangs and spat out through gritted teeth, "What´s your problem, Finnegan? Which part of leave them alone wasn´t able to reach your thick brain?"  
  
Threatened to death the Irish boy nearly jumped out of his skin screaming terrified and running out of the hall as fast as his struggling feet could carry him trying not to fall down.  
  
After lunch break the Slytherins had potions together with the Gryffindors as usual and the Potions Master was in a very sour mood because one of the Hufflepuff third years managed to melt two cauldrons in less than half an hour and the acerbic liquid in the cauldron destroyed one of his tables after the second explosion. The black-haired teacher bellowed his instructions with sinister glares at Neville Longbottom who was the next one under suspicion of accidentally melting down cauldrons. The clumsy Gryffindor was more nervous than ever and trembled while giving the teacher glances full of angst. Severus Snape snapped at the hated student, "Mr Longbottom, please do me the favour to behave yourself and do try to make no false move. If you make your today´s potion explode or melt down your billionth cauldron I´ll give you the hardest detention ever, take that for granted."  
  
Neville was on the verge of tears and the black-haired wizard snorted making a disgusted face, "I never saw someone as pitiful and pathetic as you before, Longbottom. Do try to hold your little sobs back and don´t disturb my lesson with your whimpers, you aren´t a little child anymore. I get my first grey hairs imagining you are a full grown wizard soon and this summer you are graduating ..."  
  
The clumsy Gryffindor of course didn´t manage to hold his tears back and sobbing like a baby the boy shrank more and more under the patented death glare of Professor Snape who was circling around the boy like a huge bat with billowing robes and drawling icily, "That can´t be real. You are a disgrace for your family and a shame for your poor parents who luckily can´t see what you are doing. A nearly 18 year old boy sobbing like a baby because I told him to behave. Nothing has really happened up to now and this maniac looses his nerves like that ... move your fat ass out of my classroom at once!"   
  
The last words were roared with anger and had the same effect like a starting shot. The whimpering and crying boy jumped up and fled out of the dungeons leaving back a pale black-haired teacher with a now even more worse mood than before and that was something nearly impossible as everyone would have thought before. Severus Snapes dark nearly black eyes were flashing with anger as he continued his lesson.  
  
Ron Weasley was the next target after Neville was gone and the black-haired man drawled demanding respect with his entire appearance, "Mr Weasley, would you please stop messing up your ingredients for your next potion or you´ll be the one who melts down his cauldron. Why is everyone so scary and jumpy today?"  
  
The redhead murmured somewhat incoherently, "Sorry, Professor. It´s just ... I can´t ... Dean ... the spider ..."  
  
At that moment Seamus Finnegan drew all the attention to him because he happened to accidentally drop a whole glass of viper eyes on the ground and the Potions Master roared loosing completely all of his few patience that he could save up to now, "Do watch your actions better or there won´t be a detention because someone can scratch the remaining rest of blood and skin from the ground after I´m done with you. I´ll curse your ass right to hell if somebody dares to make only one little further mess!"  
  
After that there was silence in the dungeons and nobody dared to breath aloud and the black-haired pale teacher looked like ready to kill radiating the worst foul mood he ever had before in his entire life.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on without further incidents except of the fact that two certain Gryffindors sat in front of their tables motionless with totally threatened expressions on their faces daring not to move anymore trembling and silent tears running down their cheeks. At the end Professor Snape snapped at his students, "Class is dismissed and detention for Mr Finnegan and Mr Weasley for being pitiful cowards and disturbing my lesson. Mr Finnegan, clean up the mess you caused and try to bring as much distance between us for the rest of the day as possible."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth one last time at the Irish student giving him a pretty look on his shining fangs and hissed, "Who is scared of fairy tales?"  
  
The Slytherin trio left the dungeons leaving a blushing embarrassed Seamus Finnegan behind and the rest of the day went on much to fast but finally the pranksters were very content and glad about the distraction between their studies for graduation. Harry told his boyfriend some days later that he made a decision about the Auror´s Vice Squad and Draco asked curiously "What is your decision, Harry?"  
  
The raven-haired boy answered with a suddenly shaky voice "I think I can´t let them escape without trial. I´ve thought a lot about that topic and I came to the conclusion that I have to do it for other victims as well. Only if I break the taboo and get them punished officially I will have some peace ... but it´ll be very hard and I need your help. I´ll wait until we´re ready with our graduation and I don´t have to face the whole school ..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Draco embraced his smaller boyfriend wrapping protectively his arms around the other boy´s fragile form and reassured him, "You´re doing the right thing, my kitten and I´ll help you as good as I can."  
  
The two boys were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room kissing passionately, tongues dancing together fiercely and caressing each others warm bodies with gentle stroking hands.  
  
A/N: Please review to tell me if you still like my story!!!! 


	38. Final Countdown

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me! I decided to go on with the story after graduation because there are some things that belong to the story and they can´t be left.  
  
38 Final Countdown  
  
The little remaining time to their exams for graduation was very hard and full of stress. Most of the students were nearly running mad because everyone was speaking about the exams and the teachers drove them crazy with all the information and exercises as well. Draco tried to prepare his boyfriend for his Potions Exam as well as possible and Harry helped him out with Defence Against Dark Art which happened to be his best ability followed by Transfiguration surely. The Slytherin trio met with Hermione, Pansy, Terry and sometimes even Vincent and Gregory frequently to help each other with all the stuff to learn.  
  
Hermione was so stressed that nobody dared to criticise her a little because she always seemed to be on the verge of tears and not the only student looking very pale those days. Harry still had no clue what to do after graduation and he seemed to be sort of paralysed as soon as somebody asked him the hated question what he was going to do after Hogwarts. Draco was working very hard to achieve good marks and high skills because he wanted to work for the Ministery of Magic once when he has graduated and he tried to convince his lover that they should begin to search for a nice house near London and move in together.  
  
Harry was barely able to sleep at night because his nightmares were torturing him worse than ever before. During the day he was tired as hell and his mood was changing as fast as water boils over when it gets too hot. One day he nearly lost his temper because his journal with all the self-written poems was gone and he never showed his poems to anyone before because he worked out his feelings through the poems and that was too personal. Blaise and Terry had to calm him down for rough an hour until Harry finally stopped ranting and brooding darkly. Draco was the only person that managed to make the Boy-Who-Lived smile. But all of them did very well in comparison with Justin Finch-Fletchey who was barely recognizable with his now ghostly pale face, untidy hair, messed clothes, totally lack of shower for days and sinister glances just as dark as a certain former Gryffindor. The depressed Hufflepuff even cried twice during meal when Ernie Mc Millan whispered something obviously insulting into his ear. Justin didn´t make any attempt of hiding his tears and also didn´t react to Hannah Abott who was trying to calm him down. The Slytherin trio noticed that sudden change of appearance plus the fact that Blaise´s ex-boyfriend was suffering from depression and they wondered what could be the whole reason.  
  
Blaise decided to make a trial and talk with Justin about what was happening to him. The black-haired Slytherin with the ponytail stormed into Draco´s dorm after his conversation with Justin looking very worried and radiating distress with every movement. Draco was sitting on his couch in front of the fireplace snogging heavily with Harry as Blaise entered the room. Blaise let himself fall onto the sofa beside Harry and started to speak at once, "I don´t know what to do to help Justin. He happens to really suffer from depression I´d guess. I tried to speak to him but he avoided to tell me what exactly is wrong. He started crying at least but he still won´t tell me what is bothering him. How the hell I´m supposed to help him with his problems when he refuses to talk about the stuff?"  
  
Harry spoke first, "That doesn´t sound good. He really looks sort of ill lately."  
  
Draco added with concern in his ice-blue eyes, "Yes, and it reminds me very much of a certain boy who tried to keep everything inside."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and wanted to know softly, "Talking about you or Harry, Teen Rebel?"  
  
Draco snorted looking a bit uncomfortable, "Well, I don´t know exactly, fits both of us I think."  
  
The three boys were silent for a single moment and Harry broke the silence, "Let´s focus on Justin and forget our problems for a moment."  
  
The two other Slytherins nodded and Draco asked, "Blaise, do you know who are Justin´s friends or which of them he trusts most?"  
  
Blaise looked down on his shoes shortly, a thoughtful expression on his face before he answered, "I think Hannah Abbot is one of his oldest friends and he trusts her most. She knew that he´s gay since the fifth year and kept his secret."  
  
Harry knew what his boyfriend was up to and completed his suggestion, "Well, we should contact Hannah then and ask her for help."  
  
Draco smiled at his boyfriend warmly and said, "That was exactly what I was going to say next."  
  
Blaise stood up hastily glanced at his friends briefly and asked, "What are we waiting for? Come on."  
  
The three of them were searching for Hannah Abbot and at least they found the girl in the library together with some other Hufflepuff seventh years. Ernie Macmillan was with them and he began to stare daggers at the Slytherins as they moved towards the Hufflepuff´s table. The trio stopped in front of the studying Hufflepuff students and Blaise smiled politely as he asked the girl they were searching for, "Have you got time for a short conversation, Hannah?"  
  
The blonde girl smiled somewhat shyly and responded, "Me? Well I don´t know what you want but I´m coming."  
  
Ernie Macmillan hissed angrily, "Hannah, that can´t be true. Why do you meet up with snakes and those queers of all?"  
  
The girl glared at him icily and answered, "Stop insulting them. They didn´t do something wrong and they were being nicely as they asked me if I could talk to them. Where´s your problem, Ernie?"  
  
The boy looked angrier than before and drawled, "They´re Slytherins and they´re fags. Unworthy slimy gits ..."  
  
Hannah cut his words impatiently off, "Stop it, Ernie! You´re insufferable with your homophobic insults and I can´t stand it no more. I give a damned shit whether someone is gay, bi or straight. Really not my business and now shut up."  
  
The three Slytherins couldn´t hide their smirks as they turned around and the girl followed them closely. The four students stopped in a corner of the Entrance Hall and Blaise started to speak, "Hannah, I´m really worried about Justin and we thought that you might know what´s gotten into him lately."  
  
The Hufflepuff looked surprised and answered shrugging, "I know what you mean but he never told me what is bothering him. He avoids to speak to anyone. He´s actually withdrawn into himself and suffers ... maybe he´s lovesick because he left you and you´ve got Terry now..."  
  
Blaise looked guilty and suddenly a sad expression was in his eyes as he continued, "Yes, maybe but he was the one who left me and he seemed to feel all right after he left me and as I became involved with Terry. He acts different since Christmas holidays and his coming out."  
  
Hannah nodded slowly and admitted, "You´re right, Blaise. But I have no clue what is going on with Justin. I promise I´ll try to talk with him once more. That´s all I can do."  
  
The Slytherins nodded and they headed back to the Slytherin common room while the girl returned to the library. Blaise was very silent on their way down to the dungeons and he seemed absent-minded as Harry finally spoke softly, "Blaise, don´t feel guilty. You did nothing wrong."  
  
The boy focused his steel-blue eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived and tried to smile weakly as he answered, "I know but I can´t help feeling responsible. It´s not that I could do much but I so want him see happy again ..."  
  
Draco put a hand on the concerned boy´s shoulder and tried to reassure him, "You did everything that was possible. You only can help someone who wants your help."  
  
Blaise relaxed a little and at that moment Terry Boot came in together with Vincent and Gregory who let the Ravenclaw in.  
  
Terry stopped in front of his boyfriend and pulled him into an embrace kissing him softly and whispering something in his ear which made the black-haired Slytherin blush slightly. Blaise smiled at the blonde Ravenclaw and stood up still holding hands with his lover fingers intertwined. The two boys excused themselves and headed towards the Slytherin´s private dorm while Vincent and Gregory started ranting about the graduation. Harry and Draco exchanged some longing glances and soon they stood up excusing themselves as well leaving together.  
  
Harry grasped his lover´s hand firmly and asked huskily "Wanna join me?"  
  
Draco smiled and his features softened at once as he answered arching one elegant eyebrow "O´ course, my little kitten. Your room or mine?"  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sneered, "I would suggest mine because I invited you, my Dragon."  
  
Both boys snickered and entered together Harry´s private dorm which was well prepared for some romantic hours. The huge four-poster had a large black fur on it covering the whole bed and inviting for some cosy snogging sessions. Draco locked the door with some useful spells while his boyfriend flicked his wand and spoke "Silencio". Now they would be undisturbed because no one could enter the room and neither they could be heard nor could they hear what was going on outside.  
  
Another quick movement with his wand and some muttered words under his breath and the Boy-Who-Lived bathed the entire room in candle light coming from about twenty red candles placed all around the bed. White and black rose leafs were raining down the bed and Draco blushed scarlet lucky that it wouldn´t be that obvious in the glowing candle light. Harry pulled his boyfriend into a tender embrace and both boys settled down on the bed immediately fumbling at each others clothes and kissing fiercely. Draco moaned deeply as they got rid of the disturbing clothes throwing them careless on the ground beside the bed "Harry, I´ve missed your touch so much..."  
  
Soon both boys were stark naked and kissed each other softly, tongues dancing together eagerly and hands busy with stroking gently over nude sensible skin. Harry purred cat-like as his lover started to run his wet tongue over his sweating body tracing his way down to his hardening nipples and sucking gently every now and then. The black-haired boy shuddered lustfully and the shiver down his spine caused goose bumps all over his arm. He then nibbled at his lover´s nipples in return making them harden quickly. Draco groaned once more and tightened his embrace their erections rubbing at each others groin.  
  
Draco let out a little whimper as he felt his arousal reach a nearly aching level and he breathed into his lover´s ear, "I want to feel you inside me, please."  
  
Harry smiled one of his rather rare smiles and reached for the small vial with Draco´s special lubrication hidden under his pillow. The blonde smiled back and closed his eyes waiting for the lustful foreplay. The black-haired boy began to prepare the other boy for their task gently. At first teasing him with one finger at his entrance making him buck his hips in anticipation and he then slid one finger in followed by a second finger shortly afterwards.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin kept his eyes closed and clenched his muscles to force the intruders deeper inside. Harry in the meantime adjusted his position and began to suck his lover´s arousal slowly making him grow rock hard while enjoying the double sensation. As he felt the first drops of pre cum he then let go off the other´s penis and slid his fingers out. Draco moaned in frustration at the sudden loss of contact and the other boy quickly lubed his erection before he knelt between his partners legs to slid himself into the tight entrance.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and bucked his hips eagerly while he entangled his legs around his boyfriends shoulders. Harry began to thrust slowly and moved his hands over his lover´s smooth skin gently stroking him with feathery touch. He increased the speed of his thrust and Draco moved his hips in the same rhythm and the blonde screamed out loud with pleasure as his partner hit his prostate bringing him near climax.  
  
Harry bit down on his lower lip as he once more increased the speed of his thrusts and feeling his own orgasm build up he began to stroke his lover´s erection with one hand making him groan deeply. The two boys were hit by their orgasms nearly at the same time, panting for air, blissful expressions and shooting load after load of hot and salty liquid. The black-haired boy pulled his released penis out and leant forward to lay down and embrace his lover tenderly not caring about the semen on the other boy´s stomach. Breathing heavily they were laying together arms wrapped around each other not willing to let go of now.  
  
Exhausted they fell asleep after they snuggled up under the cosy cover wearing only boxers still very fond of skin on skin contact. The two boys slept peacefully which was very rare lately with the exams coming soon. The last week before the theoretical and practical exams would start turned out to be one hell of time because nearly everybody was distressed and busy with studying much more hard than ever before which meant many students were on the verge of breakdown.  
  
Draco happened to be the calmest of the trio because he was sure that he did everything he could do and now he had to wait for exams only and hope that it was enough but he felt rather unable to fill only one more information into his brain. Blaise still was concerned about Justin because the Hufflepuff was even more pale but he seemed to feel a bit better because he didn´t appear to be as depressed as before. His hair was done again and his clothes weren´t messed anymore but he still looked absent-minded sometimes yet not that sinister brooding look like a week before. One day during dinner Justin came over to the Slytherin table and asked Harry "Can I have a word with you under four eyes, please?"  
  
Harry nodded silently and stood up, motioning the Hufflepuff to follow him while Draco and Blaise exchanged some curious glances and Blaise whispered, "What does he want?"  
  
Draco breathed back, "I don´t know but we´ll hear soon."  
  
After a moment Harry came back looking completely mixed up and he sat down brooding darkly not aware of his surroundings. Draco touched his arm gently and asked softly, "Harry, what happened?"  
  
The other boy flinched as he was drawn out of his own thoughts and muttered, "Justin had my journal and gave it back to me. I couldn´t be mad at him because he looked so lost as he admitted that he read my poems and that they affected him a lot. He asked me why I´m so strong and then he left without another word."  
  
Blaise closed his eyes for awhile and he then spoke, "I´m still concerned about Justin but I don´t know what else I could do..."  
  
Harry looked at Blaise and managed to smile reassuringly before he answered softly, "Blaise, you are a real friend and you did everything what was possible."  
  
The Slytherin with the black ponytail smiled back feebly and said, "I´ll try once more to talk to him."  
  
The determination in Blaise´s eyes showed that this promise would be fulfilled soon and they ate their meal silently before they stood up to leave.   
  
Blaise told his friends one day that he managed to speak with Justin and he finally found out what was bothering the depressed boy. Justin had cried out his soul in his ex-lover´s arms and admitted that he felt lonely. The Hufflepuff was confused about his feelings especially his attraction to other boys and Ernie Mc Millan made constantly witty comments to tease him as if it wasn´t enough to deal with his un-security after his coming-out. He told Blaise that he felt the desperate need to have someone to love but there was no person who attracted him at the moment and that he felt like being all alone. Blaise finally managed to comfort Justin offering that they could at least be friends.   
  
Pansy nearly drove everyone crazy with her nervousness and she had to go to Mme Pomfrey twice to get a Calming Potion because she couldn´t stop crying and trembling. Hermione kept reading books and flipping through her notes all the time murmuring explanations and stuff she learnt. Harry improved his skills at Potions with Draco´s help a little more and he felt sure for the first time that Potions wouldn´t be a problem anymore. All students were glad as finally their exams began at a sunny morning in the middle of May.  
  
The Great Hall was prepared for their practical exams and they began with Transfiguration. The questions weren´t so hard as all the students had expected and though were the other exams. The theoretical exams were divided over two weeks followed by a short break. The practical exams were even harder and they had to show very high skills in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and Potions of course. Neville Longbottom managed to cause an awful explosion that destroyed ten tables and got himself and his examiner from the Ministry of Magic into the infirmary for the rest of the day with burned skin and a totally loss of body hair. Luckily the mediwitch was able to fix the injuries fast enough for the examiner to go on with the exams the following morning still a bit fewer hair as usual but healthy again.  
  
The students were exhausted and relieved after that horrible week of exams and everything they had to do now was waiting for the results, take part in Vocational Guidance with their Heads of Houses, Application Training and party on until they had to leave Hogwarts after their Farewell Yule Ball. Draco started eagerly searching for a house near London to move in together with his boyfriend. He didn´t expect any money from his parents since he had refused to join Voldemort but that didn´t bother him as long as he could be together with his lover and Harry kept on telling his boyfriend that he had enough money at Gringotts in his personal vault.  
  
The relieved atmosphere was destroyed a couple of days after the last exam by a lonely figure which was standing on the top of the roof of the Astronomy Tower moving slowly step for step closer to the edge. Some students who were sitting at the lake and enjoying their time in the sun outwards the castle saw the threatening scene first and instead of giving alarm they watched completely stunned with morbid fascination. Someone shouted with a shaky voice, "That´s someone with a Hufflepuff robe! It´s Justin!"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchey jumped and fell down head first with an amazing speed getting faster and faster. The Slytherin trio stepped out of the castle just at the moment as the boy jumped and all the three boys stood there motionless, stunned and felt a sudden desperation and sadness invade their minds. They didn´t care that tears were running down their cheeks freely and they had their wands ready like a few other people around trying to stop the boy from falling but it didn´t work properly. Harry had a concentrated expression on his face, his eyes were closed and the air around the falling boy was illuminated with a purple glow. The Hufflepuff´s speed slowed down but still didn´t stop and he crashed down on several summoned mattresses and other stuff to make him fall less hard and prevent bad injuries but landing on his head caused a sick cracking sound like broken bones and his unconscious body was completely motionless, no single twitch, no trembling, no more sound, only absolute silence all around.  
  
A crumpled piece of parchment was floating through the air and Draco snatched it with his former well trained seeker senses before he looked into Blaise´s pale face. Draco and Harry were the first persons who moved and broke the silence after the horrible scene. Harry summoned a stretcher and levitated the motionless body of the Hufflepuff to the infirmary before anyone else could react. Draco took a hold on Blaise´s arm and the handsome Slytherin woke up from his trance-like state of mind. Tears were running down his cheeks freely and the blonde started pulling him towards the castle to follow Harry towards the infirmary. They soon reached their destination only to find Harry leaning against the wall looking very worried.  
  
Stopping in front of the Boy-Who-Lived Draco asked hastily "Is he alive?"  
  
Harry nodded and explained in a hoarse voice, "Mme Pomfrey immediately took over as she saw me coming. Nobody except the headmaster is allowed to stay inside the infirmary. They only said that he´s alive but his injuries are bad and they don´t know if he´ll make it through the night..."  
  
Blaise started sobbing earnestly and turned away burying his face in his hands. Harry simply pulled the other Slytherin into a friendly hug letting him cry out his soul and Draco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. At that moment Terry rushed around the corner in an amazing speed calling worried, "What happened exactly? I heard that someone jumped down the Astronomy Tower ..."  
  
Blaise lifted his head and said tonelessly, "Terry, it was Justin and he might die ..."  
  
Terry flinched and he then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend after Harry had let go off him. The two boys stood there in a silent embrace and the Slytherin still couldn´t stop crying. Draco and Harry took each other´s hand standing close to the hugging couple like shielding them from curious glances. Harry carefully spoke, "Blaise, please don´t blame you now. You couldn´t do anything to prevent..."  
  
Blaise sniffled into Terry´s chest, "I wished I would have done more, maybe..."  
  
Terry tried to soothe his lover, "You couldn´t do more, my love."  
  
Draco added softly, "All we can do now is wait and hope."  
  
Terry tightened his embrace and the Slytherin leant in searching for comfort and the black-haired boy slowly calmed down. The four boys came to the conclusion to better leave the floor in front of the infirmary and move to the Slytherin common room instead. They went down to the dungeons in silence both couples walking hand in hand fingers intertwined. As they reached their destination they found the common room full of worried looking students and Pansy, Hermione, Gregory and Vincent were already waiting for them on the sofa in front of the fireplace, their usual place.  
  
All the conversations had only one topic: Justin Finch-Fletchey and the atmosphere was sad since Harry told the others what the mediwhitch had said. Blaise was in a brooding state and he felt obviously still guilty. Thinking over and over again what he missed to do or what he could have done better. Actually all of the three boys had to fight some feelings of guilt more or less strong each on his own way to deal with it. Draco felt the familiar emptiness and helplessness clenching his fist and digging his nails into the sensible skin of his palm. Harry was brooding darkly but noticed what his lover was doing and grasped for his fist gently preventing further injuries and Draco slung his arm around his boyfriend´s fragile form. Terry concentrated on soothing his lover to distract himself from uncomfortable feelings and Blaise at least seemed to be lost in thoughts his eyes still being red with tears. Draco finally remembered the parchment that he had snatched out of the air after Justin jumped and he then showed it to his friends.  
  
The parchment was sort of a farewell letter addressed to Blaise and it read:  
  
Blaise,  
  
You are my only remaining friend who seemed to understand me the way I needed most. Sorry, but I can´t help myself any more and you can´t do anything for me. My soul hurts so much and life makes no sense. The darkness surrounds me continuously and I have no more strength. I´m a weakling and a coward, I know but I can´t go on. Please forgive me this last step and keep strong and tell Harry that he should keep strong as well. I admire your courage which is something that I never had. The suffering is too much and I decided to leave this cruel world. I know I´m pathetic but I don´t care anymore and I want to tell you that I want to say good bye. You were my first love and still you are my best friend, Blaise. Please stay the way you are and forgive me that I have to do this. Try to understand what I had to do.  
  
Bye and forever yours Justin  
  
Blaise started to cry again and Terry wrapped his arms around his mourning boyfriend to soothe him tenderly. Draco noticed that on the backside was a written text and as he turned the side Harry got alarming pale as he saw what was written on the parchment. It was a poem which read:  
  
Stranger in a strange land  
  
Nothing to own and nothing to defend  
  
Darkness is your lovely friend  
  
Loneliness is on your other side  
  
But your smile is always so wide  
  
Grief seems to be your cute bride  
  
Need someone to hold you tight  
  
Hope that anywhere will be a light  
  
No more unseen tears by night  
  
Fight like you never did before  
  
Don't give up, please swore  
  
If you loose you'll be no more  
  
Sadness is your prison now  
  
Try to flea but don't know how  
  
Salvation would be so good, wow  
  
My friend there will be someone who does care  
  
A person who listens to the problems you share  
  
You'll never recognize if you don't dare  
  
Need a strong shoulder to lean on without harm  
  
Someone who could keep you cosy and warm  
  
Confusion and Love are one  
  
Under the poem was a note scribbled with an obviously shaky hand: "Harry keep fighting, I can´t fight anymore! Sorry!!!"  
  
Draco suddenly knew that the poem was one of Harry´s and he remembered the day when Justin gave his lover the journal which he missed before. Everyone looked at the Boy-Who-Lived and they saw the tears in his eyes before Draco quickly embraced his boyfriend. Harry buried his face on the blonde´s chest and cried helplessly while Draco rocked him back and forth not able to find words he could say. The silver-haired Slytherin felt cold fear crawling into his mind as the sudden realization dawned on his mind that he even could have lost his own soon-to-be-married because of suicide and he whispered, "Harry, I love you and I do need you so much, please don´t leave me..."  
  
Draco´s voice broke and Harry tightened their embrace while he breathed back, "I don´t want to leave you because I do love you and I do need you as much as you need me..."  
  
Blaise lifted his head and watched the scene silently knowing very well what was going on and Terry took his hand in the need of feeling some comforting gesture too. The black-haired Slytherin squeezed his lover´s hand reassuringly and slung his arm around the blonde Ravenclaw. Pansy and Hermione were crying in each other´s arms and Vincent and Gregory were trying to comfort the girls hiding their own tears angrily. Millicent buried her face in her hands and sniffled weakly, "Please, Vince hold me. I can´t take it anymore."  
  
Vincent tenderly wrapped his strong arms around the girl and she leant sobbing earnestly into the hug while he was whispering comforting words. The younger students left the room because witnessing such a private moment was too much and they were following Professor Snape who tried to help the students of his house to get over these moments of grief.   
  
That night the Slytherin trio and their friends stayed together on the sofa in front of the fireplace knowing that none of them should be alone now and they were waiting for the next morning. As soon as the sun rose Blaise, Terry, Draco and Harry headed towards the infirmary to ask if Justin would be able to recover. Mme Pomfrey, the mediwitch, was very exhausted and had a worried expression on her face as she opened the door to look who was knocking so early in the morning. Blaise sighed deeply before he asked, "What´s with Justin?"  
  
The elder woman watched the four boys carefully and she then answered softly, "He´s in a deep coma. It seems he´s stuck somewhere between life and death and refuses to wake up. His broken bones are fixed but his mental injuries are out of my control. We´ll have to contact St. Mungo´s."  
  
The four boys were shocked because that information caught them completely off guard and they never would have expected such a thing.  
  
On their way back to the Slytherin common room Blaise suddenly broke the silence and whispered more to himself than to anyone else, "That´s worse than dead."  
  
Terry took his hand squeezing it firmly and asked back, "What do you mean?"  
  
The black-haired boy with the ponytail had a stony expression on his face and answered sadly, "We´ll never know if he´ll wake up one day. That damned insecurity is going to burn me from inside ..."  
  
Harry laid one hand on his housemate´s shoulder and spoke softly, "I understand what you mean. It´s like riding a rollercoaster, up and down, hope and desperation, don´t let this tear you down. You can´t do anything now and you couldn´t do anything to prevent it."  
  
Blaise rose his hanging head and straightened his shoulders muttering, "You´re right, by Merlin´s beard. But it´s difficult ... I´ll try,Harry, thanks."  
  
The last two weeks to their Farewell Yule Ball were overshadowed by the bad news of Justin´s illness. The Slytherin trio and their friends spent a lot of time discussing and musing about the reason that made the Huffleuff try to kill himself but it was hopeless as long as the only person who could give an answer drifted into a dream-world. Blaise still felt guilty but Terry was always there when his boyfriend needed him. The Slytherin trio felt no wish to join all the parties of the other students and they used their remaining time at Hogwarts for planning what they would do after school and help each other to feel any better again what was very difficult after that terrifying event and all of them were still mourning.  
  
A/N: Please review for feedback! 


	39. The Graduation

A/N: Thank you for every encouraging review!  
  
39 Graduation  
  
Draco finally found a house near London and Harry surely agreed to move in with his lover and soon-to-be-husband. Draco was looking forward to his work at the Ministry of Magic and Harry got a offer for a job at the Ministry too. Terry and Blaise came up with a little surprise as all of the seventh years got the letters with their NEWTs. They managed to keep as a secret that they were searching for a flat near London too which happened to be in the same street as Draco´s and Harry´s new home and they would move in together.  
  
Draco surprisingly somehow got the highest grades of all the students in the seventh year followed closely by no one else than Hermione and the brainy girl hugged him in a friendly manner asking question after question how he managed to achieve that high skills and tested once more his fragile patience. The blonde wizard snorted grinning widely, "Hermione, don´t forget breathing and stop asking, I don´t know. It just happened."  
  
Pansy freed the uncomfortably looking young man and pulled her girlfriend into an embrace kissing her softly. At that moment Terry came in beaming brightly and a smile plastered on his face from one cheek to the other a letter in his waving hand. The platinum blonde Ravenclaw took Blaise´s hand and started dancing through the Slytherin common room dragging his lover with him and calling loudly, "I play for the Chudley Canons, I play for the Chudley Canons ..."  
  
Blaise captured his boyfriend´s lips in a gentle kiss and stopped the chanting. They stood still embracing each other gently and Blaise whispered into the other´s ear, "Congratulations! I knew you would make it, Tiger."  
  
Days ran by quickly and soon there was finally their last day, their day of graduation and the Farewell Yule Ball. The feast was more pompous than any other school ball ever since they came to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry first and the atmosphere was a mixture between happiness, tension, sadness and looking forward to the future. They all got their graduation parchments one after another from Dumbledore himself and proud parents were applauding when they saw their now grown up children graduate. Neither Draco nor Harry had someone who would applaud for them and Draco didn´t want to speak or even hear only one single word about his parents. As Draco´s name was called out he walked with elegant fluid moves in his usual aristocratic manner forwards to take his graduation papers, Malfoy Smirk in place, radiating pride. As best student of the year he was the one who was expected to hold the farewell speech. The blonde Slytherin wore tight black satin pants and a black silk shirt which was contrasting to his pale features and the silver-blonde hair that was braided into a tail. His silver-blue eyes were glittering in the candlelight and the expression in his face was unreadable as the students and parents watched silently his way to the headmaster.   
  
Dumbledore handed the blonde wizard his Graduation Parchment and shook his hand looking into his eyes with his usual infamous twinkle and said, "Congratulation, Mr Malfoy. Best wishes for your future and your relationship as well."  
  
Draco thanked the elder wizard and turned around for his speech slowly still radiating pride and arrogance. He then pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "Sonorus" to magically intensify his voice and he began to speak in his drawling tone, "This is our last evening at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry now. We´ve been together for seven long and eventful years and many things have happened. Most of us learnt a lot at school and those will be well prepared for their life after Hogwarts and at that place I have to thank our teachers who all did their job very well as I have to admit, especially Severus Snape the Head of Slytherin who was always there when his students needed him most."  
  
He made a short break and some people started to applaud hesitantly but Draco waved his hand impatiently and everybody fell silent again as he continued his speech, "Unfortunately, some students didn´t learn out of their mistakes and hostility, insults and intolerance were like an infectious disease worse then black plague. Chasing and blaming gay wizards was as normal as playing pranks at teachers in former times. Only a few people stood up against that humiliation and I want to thank them for being loyal and being true friends"   
  
The blonde´s eyes wandered over to his friends and he saw his boyfriend smile encouraging beside Pansy who was holding his hand in a friendly manner and Draco spoke again, "We all still have to mourn about Justin Finch-Fletchey who was obviously suffering from depression, withdrawn in his own shell and not able to articulate his problems. I´ve asked myself about the hundredth time now if we all could have prevented that trial of committing suicide when there would have been more tolerance and more real friendship in this school. As I came first to Hogwarts I was young and arrogant. I would never have admitted that it isn´t important if someone is pureblood nor if he prefers to date boys or girls. Now I´m standing here in front of the entire school and the only thing I can say is that I was wrong. The really important thing about a person is the character and the beauty inside and no one should dare judge a person for a reason that wasn´t his or her own choice. You can´t choose who are your parents or your siblings, you can´t choose if you are a boy or a girl and you surely can´t choose if you are gay, bisexual or heterosexual. I didn´t wake up one day thinking ´Oh, today would be a good day to try a boy because I´ve no luck with girls.´ "  
  
Gasps of surprise or disgust were heard from some parents and some single giggles erupted from fellow students and siblings but Draco simply ignored the disturbance and went on after clearing his throat to get back the attention, "What is your own choice is how you treat other persons and who are your friends and finally I want to say I´m proud of being a Slytherin. Speaking for my house I can say there was real friendship, loyalty and tolerance and more than in some other houses that I don´t need to mention here. I wish everyone who stood behind me and my boyfriend good luck for future ... Harry James Potter, my fiancé, I do love you more than anything else!"  
  
Draco pointed his wand at his throat again speaking the counter-spell and left the little stage where he stood for his speech. The Slytherins and most of the Ravenclaws applauded and Harry smiled his eyes glittering with affection. Draco sat down on Harry´s lap and they started kissing like there would be no tomorrow. Flashlights of several cameras illuminated the scene and reporters tried eagerly to get the boy´s attention for any comment but they failed miserably. Since Draco was the last who got his Graduation Parchment because of his speech there was a turmoil after that and the noise was nearly unbearable. Many parents were shocked after that uncommon farewell speech and the reactions were very different. Parents or siblings were glaring, staring or simply glancing stunned and somehow fascinated at the now most famous gay couple in the whole wizardry world. The expressions on the faces were from sad over angry to disgusted and though were the verbal reactions as well. Molly Weasley seemed to have a nervous breakdown and her husband was rocking her back and forth while he watched Harry with an apologetic smile and sad eyes. The twins were laughing like mad and Ginny glared at them sinisterly.  
  
Draco and Harry didn´t care what was going on around them and they still were kissing passionately, holding each other tightly while a turmoil of farewells started. Some of the fresh graduated students had tears in their eyes as they left Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking back one last time and others were chanting songs of joy. Draco and Harry hugged all their friends farewell after they finally let go off each other. They gave their new address to Pansy, Hermione, Millicent, Vincent and Gregory and invited them for next weekend before they left together with Terry and Blaise who already said farewell to their parents. Levitating their trunks and cages with pets the four boys left Hogwarts to start a new life hoping that from now on everything would be completely different.   
  
A/N: Please review if you like the story and if you want to know how life after Hogwarts turns out to be! 


End file.
